The Dragon Container
by NarHina
Summary: By a twist of fate, he had his family, not just a mother and father, but also a brother and sister. Everything should have turned out great, but at last it just wasn't meant to be, things turned for the worse, but he was burdened with something that was not one of the Nine Biju. Now will he take the path of Saviour or Destroyer.
1. Beginning of A Prophecy

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any characters from whatever series I use.**

 **The Dragon Container**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning of A Prophecy**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This was originally a challenge put on my forum by **ferduran** , but I liked it and decided to give it a go. Also there will be a slight crossover, I don't think it warrants enough for the Crossover tag, since the story will only take place in the Naruto universe.

Also this will be a neglect fic sorry for those who don't like those stories.

Also I have expended my Japanese vocabulary a bit for this story.

Musuko-Son

Musume- Daughter

Imouto-Little Sister

Otouto-Little Brother

Onee/Nee-san- Big Sister.

Onii/Nii-san- Big Brother.

* * *

 **In An Unknown Universe**

* * *

 **Sparkles of light lifted up to the heavens, the spectators below watched as the last of the dragons departed from this world.**

 **The orphaned children of those the dragons raised as their own, watched with tears in their eyes as their parents found peace.**

 **The magnitude of colours rose, lights of fiery red, irony silver, Sky blue, shadowy black and illuminating white.**

 **Unknown to observes below, a vortex opened up as the lights rose, one by one the dragon's souls entered, never to return to that world.**

* * *

 **Outskirts of Konoha**

* * *

The yellow flash screamed in agony, battling the greatest foe he's ever faced. He knew without a shadow of doubt he would not survive, but in order to ensure his children's future he had no choice.

" **AHHHHHH! KUSHINA!"** Cried Minato, as his birthing wife had his hand in a death grip.

" **FUCK OFF MINATO! I SWEAR YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO LAY AHHHHHH! HAND-AHHHHHH! ON ME AGAIN!"** His wife screamed, in rage and agony as the first of her babies started to come out.

"Be a man Minato, you would have died long ago if you were in her shoes, but not us women, unlike men, were strong." Biwako told the Yondaime-Sama, giving him a look of disapproval.

Looking back down she can see bit of yellow, red and orange. "I can see the head just a little more Kushina! PUSH!" She screamed and as told Kushina pushed with all her strength, eager to get this hell over with.

" **AHHHHH!"** She screamed one last time before, a look of almost pure bliss and relief crossed her face **. "OH THANK KAMI-SAMA IT'S OVER!"** She almost cried in happiness.

Biwako put the baby to one side, before she came back to attending Kushina. "Now for the other two."

 **CRACK!** Went Minato's hand.

" **OH FUCKKKKK! MINATO YOU ARE SO DEAD! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MEEEEEEEE!"**

* * *

After another few minutes of death threats made in the thorns of pain, Kushina finally gave birth to her three beautiful children.

Biwako scooped up the children who were wrapped in blankets. Bring them over to their mother Minato went up to retrieve his children.

Biwako pulled the children away from him. "Oh no you don't, Kaa-sans first Tou-sans seconds." She glared at the Hokage, who only sagged in depression.

" **DAMN RIGHT! AFTER WHAT I JUST FUCKING WENT THROUGH I GET FIRST DIBS!"** The red head shouted, glaring at the man that put her through that pain and was formulating a plan to get back at him.

But all thoughts of Minato's punishment left her mind for now anyway as her three wonderful babies were given to her.

"This one's the oldest" Biwako told her, handing her the one wrapped in orange blanket. She almost squealed as she saw the yellow hair of the boy's father and open deep blue eyes looking at her. The boy gurgled happily as his eyes, saw his mother for the first time.

Kushina touched the boy's cheeks, he grabbed onto it chewing it a bit as Kushina pulled him closer, when he saw her crimson hair he grabbed on it, tugging at it slightly.

She knew the perfect name for her oldest. "Hello Naruto-Chan." The baby looked at her as if he recognised that was now his name.

Biwako handed her the second child. Unlike her brother, she was sleeping peacefully, though she would release a small whine every now and then as she moved not wanting to wake up.

The girl had crimson hair like her mother, but her face was mixture of both her's and Minato's her eyes were sharper than Naruto's, but not by much and though her face was round there was a slight sharpness to it. Kushina new that she would become quite the looker when she grew up and that she would have a hell of a job keeping the boys away from her Musume.

"Akami" She named her child, hugging her closer, the girl whined a bit as she started to wake up, but Naruto moved closer interested in his Imouto, he hugged the girl who calmed down in her Onii-sans arms.

"Awe Naru-Chan's already acting like a big brother." She watched as Naruto curiosity inspected her Musume gently, who was leaning on him as he slept.

She looked at Biwako who handed her last child. "And here's your youngest." She stated handing a crying baby.

Kushina smiled, trying to calm down her other Musuko, she smiled seeing him look almost an exact replica of his Onee-san. But he shared the crimson hair of her and his Nee-chan. That was flat instead of spiky.

She had the perfect name for him. "Menma" The boy was a lot more timid than his older siblings, he was balling his eyes out as Kushina rocked him up and down. However, this caused her Musume to whine as she was once again woken up by the turbulence.

Naruto solved this problem by reaching out for his Otouto who clung to him and buried himself within his Onii-san, just like his Onee-san was doing.

Kushina could only smile at seeing her children huddled together around her oldest in the centre, she just knew they were going to be the best of siblings and that by the looks of it Naruto will be looking after his Imouto and Otouto.

Minato had the same thoughts as he looked at his wife, holding their children.

The peaceful time was interrupted though when. **"AHHHH!"** Kushina screamed, as pain came from the seal earning a duo of cries and a whimper from Naruto.

"Shit the seal! I forgot about it." Minato cursed as he rushed and put his hands back on trying to repair it before it breaks.

Everyone was so lost in the new family coming together for the first time they forgot about the fox sealed in Kushina's gut.

"Don't worry Kushina I'll have him sealed back in a bit." Minato smiled, a drop of sweat coming down his brow as he struggled. _'Damn it, the seal almost broken, the Kyuubi could be released any time now.'_ He looked back at his family, seeing Biwako taking the children to safety.

With the resolve to protect those precious to him, he doubled his efforts.

" **AHHHH!"** Turning to the source of the scream, the Yondaime Hokage's heart stopped. Standing over Biwako's body and two of his newborn children was a cloaked man in a yellow mask with a flame pattern on it. In the arms of the intruder was Naruto, a hand hovering over him threateningly as he whimpered and struggled not to cry.

"Step away from the Jinchuuriki or this child will die in his first minute."

"Naruto!" Both the blond boy's parents yelled, their son was in danger _. 'What are we going to do, we can't hand Kushina over to him, he's surely after the Kyuubi.'_ Was Minato's thoughts.

' _I have no choice, if I give I give myself up, our children safety comes first.'_ Deciding on her plan of action, Kushina began to speak when a miracle happened.

* * *

Naruto was struggling in the man's arms, he didn't like this scary man and would much rather be back in the arms of that red haired woman.

But at last no matter how much the newborn struggled he couldn't get free.

Giving a cross between a glare and pout Naruto's baby blue eyes focused on the black hole in the mans asked.

He didn't know what It was so he did the most obvious thing to do when a baby is curious.

He poked his finger in the hole.

"FUCK! You little brat!" The man cursed, dropping the baby that almost poked his eye out. Naruto was laughing as he watched the man, trying to make his eye stop hurting.

The man's watery Sharingan eye looked ahead, only to catch the fuzzy shape of the yellow flash charging at him with a Rasengan in one hand and his recently held hostage in the other.

' _Shit!'_ He swore again struggling through the pain to activate his eye's power.

As the Rasengan hit him Minato watched in shock as the man walked right through him. Stopping before he hit the wall Minato turned to see the masked villain making his way to his wife.

But before he could act and save her a sizzling sound reach his ears.

With a panicked look Minato looked down at the soon in his arms an active paper bomb attached to the boy's blanket.

In the span of a second, Minato's eyes looked over to Kushina and then to his other children still crying on the floor. _'Damn not enough time, to save them all!'_

Before another second could pass he disappeared in a flash of yellow the other two defenceless children safe from the bomb, but all alone with no one to protect them.

* * *

 **10 Minutes Late**

* * *

Minato put down Kushina and their other children in the same bed that was currently occupied by Naruto.

It was a struggle rescuing them and the Kyuubi was now on the loss, but he would take of that soon, though it would require him to make two big sacrifices.

"Kushina-Chan" He whispered, to his weakened wife.

"Minato-Kun the village… it needs you…take me with you… and I'll see the fox back inside myself." Kushina breathed out.

The Hokage shook his head in refusal. "I'm sorry Kushina but I can't do that. If you seal the Kyuubi inside of you in the state you're in, you'll die."

His wife was angry at his refusal for the best plan they had. "Minato…"

Minato stopped his wife. "I already have a plan." He gave a sad look to their children who were now snuggling into their mother.

Kushina seeing his gaze looked at the man with disapproval and anger. "Minato you can't! Not our children!" She shouted, but she was too weak to stop him as he took their children from her grasp."

"I'm sorry Kushina, but it's the only way, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine without me." He whispered a tear in his eye.

Kushina reached out with all the strength she could muster, but her husband and children disappeared in a yellow flash. Leaving the soon to be grieving widow alone in tears.

* * *

Minato reappeared near the front lines, biting his thumb and making hand seals, he jumped into the air above the fox and shouted. **" Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu)"** A giant web of seal formulas appeared below him and in a poof of smoke, the chief toad landed right on top of the fox. Restricting its movements.

Jumping down in front of the two great beasts. Minato summoned an alter placing his three children on it.

The Sandaime looked at the altar. _'That's…no Minato you can't!'_ In a flash of speed, the Sandaime was gone.

Minato looked at his children for what would be the last time, he's only known them for a few minutes at the most, but he already loved them dearly.

The Hokage was burdened with a heavy heart, having to leave his children without a father, but it had to be done to save them and the women he loved. "Naruto, Akami, Menma take care of each other and please look after your Kaa-san for me ok." He told them tearily, but Naruto was the only one awake.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but remember Tou-san loves you very much, goodbye." There were so many more things he wanted to say.

But he didn't have the time any second the fox would break free from Gamabunta's hold. He made the hand signs for the **Shiki Fūjin (Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal)** prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice, to protect his home, his village and most importantly his family.

But before he could finish and summon the Shinigami, his world went black as something struck him in the back of the head.

Hiruzen looked at his successor. _'I'm sorry Minato, but it's the duty of the old generation to pave the path for the new.'_ With that thought, he performed the Shiki Fūjin.

A large translucent figure emerged behind him, demonic purple skin covered its inhuman body, a white robe draped over it. Its golden eyes looked at the fox interest. In its mouth was small tanto, he has white shaggy hair with two blood red demon horn protruding from his head.

As the death god began the ritual to seal the Kyuubi a small vortex appeared in the sky approve them.

As the death god hand ripped through Sandaime Hokage's soul and then through his armour, leaving a hole where his stomach was, but no physical wound.

Lights came through the vortex, dropping slowly down to the land below them.

The Shinigami's translucent hand clung to the Kyuubi and with a mighty push from Hiruzen the beast's soul was ripped in half. The old man watched as the beasts Yin chakra was torn from it and it decreased to a half of its former size.

The man's eyes landed on the red headed boy out of the three children before him, with a quick apology, he ordered the Shinigami to seal the chakra within the boy.

As the soul was sealed away, the lights from the vortex increased in number, lights of different colours congregated to their respective colour forming the shapes of red, sliver, green, black and white dragon.

Too busy to notice the dying Hokage ordered the god behind him to seal the Yin chakra away, he chose the girl that had Kushina red hair before the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Seal)** finished forming on the boy to her far right.

The rest of the Kyuubi vanished as it was pulled into the girl, a red light swirled around her abdomen before it settled into the Eight Trigrams Seal.

Before the reaper could take his soul, however, the god looked up to see the glowing lights of five souls. Within accordance of his contract his hand reached out to claim the souls of deceased dragons as payment for his services.

* * *

Feeling the Shinigami move against his will, he watched as the hand grabbed the struggling spectres of lights that were in the air. Having no idea what the lights were he ordered the great deity of death to stop, but at last it no longer listened to his commands.

Unaware what the lights the reaper now where, he had no chose, but to stop whatever the deity was now doing.

He looked to the last boy the one that was spared the Kyuubi's burden. _'Sorry I don't what he's doing, hopeful whatever that light is it won't cause you trouble.'_

Focusing his mind, he formed a hand seal and ordered the death god to seal the light it now held.

The deity was grinning sinisterly as it prepared to devour the exceptional souls before him as payment for his summons.

But his grin turned into a scowl as his summoner ordered him to seal his prey into the remaining child.

Unable to violate the terms of contract that were set upon his summoning, he reluctantly let go of the souls he held and sealed them into the last child.

Turning to the one who ruined his meal intent on enjoying devouring the soul of the one who caused him to lose such delicious souls.

The Sandaime watched as the pissed off death god approached him. Feeling his soul torn asunder, he casting his gaze on the child whose seal was now forming. He had no idea what he sealed and only hoped it wouldn't cause the boy pain as he passed to the next world.

* * *

 **Mount Myōboku**

* * *

The millennium old toad sage, opened his ancient eyes having dreamt a new prophecy about the child of prophecy.

With his gravelly voice, he spoke of what he saw.

" _ **A new Entity will be born on par with the Nine."**_

" _ **One will be burdened with this new beast, that came from others."**_

" _ **They will experience great pain and suffering, losing those that should love them most."**_

" _ **Two paths will open for The Child of Prophecy, born from the blood of your student."**_

" _ **If guided by love the child will become the Dragon of Salvation that will protect the world in its time of need."**_

" _ **If it loses that love they shall fall to ruin, leading themselves and the world to its end becoming the Dragon of Destruction."**_

" _ **Their union will bring new hope, or despair if the child loses his light, darkness awaits those who took their beloved away."**_

* * *

In a void of darkness rested a cage, within that cage was a rainbow coloured orb.

"What happened" Came a somewhat female voice, with what seemed like a mixture of others.

"I don't know" Replied a metallic voice, like the one before it sounded like multiple voices were playing in the background as it spoke.

"Then, where are we?" Came an aged, but almost lighter voice being heard over the multitude of others.

"Could this be the afterlife?" This was another aged voice, but with a slightly deeper tone, being hard the most.

" **QUIET!"** Shouted an almost angered voice that carried power, almost completely over powering the mixture of voices the others shared.

"This is far from what we expected to happen, but this is definitely not what we expected to happen." The same voice spoke to his companies.

"For now, whatever is happening, let's observe. Whatever this cage is its keeping us alive somewhat and I can feel an abundance of some form of energy in the air. For now, let's rest and stabilises our existence." He told his plan of action, all the other voices slightly agreed and went silent as they entered an almost dormant state.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** There you go tell me what you think, I tried to keep it short since, I'm sure all of us have read Naruto's birth story to death with these kind of fics. Especially want to know what you think about the prophecy I made.

I've been wanting to do a neglect fic for a long time now and this offered a good opportunity to do so.

For those that don't know **Akami (Naruto's sister)** means **Aka(Red** ) and shortened **Umi(Sea/Ocean)** the name is a reference to both Kushina and Minato, Kushina for her red hair and Minato because his name means port.

The challenge is below, it's not a detailed challenge though.

The dragon container: An crossover between Fairly Tail and Naruto (Only a little part) If you had also saw Fairly Tail, at the end of the Tartarous saga we saw how all the dragons disappeared in the air. But what if in that moment happen the Kyubi attack and the sealing with Kurama been sealed inside Naruto's sister and the essence of all the dragons inside Naruto that has as result that a new more powerful dragon is born from the union of all the others dragons inside Naruto. It will be a Neglected story, you can made that instead of the sage mode Naruto use the dragon force. Even if the dragons come from the fairly tail universe the events will happen in Naruto Universe with only Naruto's characters.

I PM ferduran and ironed out the challenge a bit.

 **Requirements**

 **One/Both of Naruto's parents must be alive.**

 **Kushina must have had triplets, what Naruto's siblings gender are up to you.**

 **Naruto will have all the dragons sealed inside him, you can either have all of them sealed inside him as separate beings or you can have them all merge into one.**

 **Naruto's siblings will have the Kyuubi sealed inside them.**

 **As the triplets grow older Naruto is slowly pushed out of the family in favour of his parents training his siblings.**

 **Pairing must be NaruHina no harems, but all other pairings are up to you.**

 **Note only the characters will appear from fairy tale universe, but the story itself will only take place in the Naruto Universe.**

For more challenges or adoptions please visit my forums, I also have recommendations on my profile. Also Please take a look at **Akuma Uzumaki "Naruto x Hinata Falling for the Lavender Beauty"** She didn't know how to do the pairing yet so its tagged, but hopefully I've helped her with that.

 **Naruto and Hinata Challenges**

 **NaruHina Adoption Corner**

Also look at my community below for a collection of NaruHina stories, also looking for people to join it and help expend the community only requirement is try and add good NaruHina stories you come along.

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	2. And So, It Begins

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any characters from whatever series I use.**

 **The Dragon Container**

 **Chapter 2: And So It Begins**

* * *

Minato was fighting off the most powerful enemy up to date, it was invincible, it was the most terrifying thing known to man.

The dreaded paperwork!

' _I helped defeat a giant chakra beast of mass destruction and in the end all I get for it is damn paperwork. Damn you Sarutobi you knew this would happen!'_ He cursed, as he glared at his arch enemy, which only got larger by the minute. ' _Oh, come one, I've already pulled all-nighters for three days straight. I haven't gotten a chance to even see my family.'_

A small smile appeared, banishing the hopeless situation he was in _,_ his beautiful wife, his lovely children.

But then he remembered that his wife was currently pissed at him for his attempted self-sacrifice and he shivered as the image of his enraged wife came to mind.

He quickly picked up the nearest document and begin working. _'Paperwork's not all bad, by the time it's done Kushina-Chan will have calmed down enough not to kill me…probable'_

 **BANG!** Came from the door **"Minato we got a major problem!"** Shouted a familiar voice, looking up he saw his Sensei Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-Sensei what do I owe the pleasure, for once you got here before complaints from the hot springs came in." He joked.

"I came right here, unfortunately my precious hot springs were destroyed in the attack." He cried anime tears, before shaking himself straight.

"No time for that." He stated, the seriousness in his voice causing Minato listen carefully to his sensei.

"The Great Toad Sage has had a prophecy and it concerns your children." That caught Minato's attention.

"What! What do you mean it involves my children?" He and his family only just survived by some miracle and now his family is in trouble once more.

"Calm down Minato, we'll keep them safe." He made a hand sign activating a silencing seal, before pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Here's the Prophecy." The sage began reading line for line what was on his piece of paper.

" _ **A new Entity will be born on par with the Nine."**_

" _ **One will be burdened with this new beast, that came from others."**_

" _ **They will experience great pain and suffering, losing those that should love them most."**_

" _ **Two paths will open for The Child of Prophecy, born from the blood of your student."**_

" _ **If guided by love the child will become the Dragon of Salvation that will protect the world in its time of need."**_

" _ **If it loses that love they shall fall to ruin, leading themselves and the world to its end becoming the Dragon of Destruction."**_

" _ **Their union will bring new hope, or despair if the child loses his light, darkness awaits those who took their beloved away."**_

Jiraiya looked at Minato, his eye black eyes gazing into his student's blue orbs. "It's hard to decipher, but several things are clear the child of prophecy is one of your children, they will experience great pain if we don't do something and they could very well end up dying and dooming the rest of the world long with them."

He put the paper down on the desk for Minato to inspect at his leisure. He didn't want to believe in some prophecy, but there was one thing that made it creditable. "First, we need to figure out what this new entity is, by the Nine we can be assured that it's referring to the Biju, but for something to be on par with them is almost unbelievable."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Minato commented, catching his Sensei's attention. "It would make sense i-if… this new entity was another Biju." He told his Sensei hesitantly, afraid what this prophecy could mean for his children.

"What do mean Minato, there were only nine Biju last time I checked." Jiraiya was still mostly unaware of the whole Biju attack, but was informed of his sensei passing, but he had a duty as Minato's sensei and to the man's children as their godfather to keep them safe.

"Not anymore." He took a breath. "Sandaime-Sama split the fox in two before sealing it away, there are now two Kyuubi's." He dropped the bombshell and realisation hit the sage.

" **That's it!** Out of the Nine Biju the Kyuubi possesses the most chakra and strongest healing factor, he may not share the special abilities all the other beasts have, but even only at half strength, his more than a match for any of the other nine and it came from the other Biju. With it being sealed into one of your children all the conditions for the two lines are met." The legendary Ninja stated.

"Jiraiya are you sure it's accurate, I mean it came from an old toad who is senile." Minato argued, he didn't want to believe the prophecy and he's met the toad sage before and it was obvious the toad was way past his prime.

"Minato, this was predicated during the Kyuubi's attack, the old toad may be senile, but that hasn't affected his powers. We can't ignore it, especially with what it says about your children."

Minato's eyes landed on the next line _**"They will experience great pain and suffering, losing those that should love them most."**_

"But what does that mean?" Minato asked and Jiraiya gave him a look of pity.

"It's obvious who would he lose that love him most, it's obvious it means…your family." Minato's eyes went wide at that, shock and panic filled his eyes.

"Calm down kid, well stop it no matter what, but first we need to figure out the rest the next line speaks for itself, it's the ones after we have a problem with."

Calming down, Minato looked at the paper seriously, he wouldn't take the chances of losing his family. He read the rest of the prophecy.

" _ **If guided by love the child will become the Dragon of Salvation that will protect the world in its time of need."**_

" _ **If it loses that love they shall fall to ruin, leading themselves and the world to its end becoming the Dragon of Destruction."**_

"What about those two line, Dragons? Their just legends." Minato spoke, dragons didn't make sense they haven't been heard of in thousands of years.

"Dragons are known widely as deities of destruction or protection, it's most likely a reference to what the child of prophecy could become, we need to make sure that he goes down the right path." Jiraiya stated and Minato agreed. He read the last part.

" _ **Their union will bring new hope, or despair if the child loses their light, darkness awaits those who took their beloved away."**_

"That last one is the hardest, its most likely refers to the Kyuubi being bound and controlled by your child or the two children fighting together, but if one of them loses this light, which can assume is person they care deeply for they will go down the path of revenge and darkness." Jiraiya spoke up, they had all the lines deciphered now, or at least understood it enough to make sure the child of prophecy saves the world.

"So, what are we going to do? How can we save my family and children?" Minato pleaded with his sensei for answers.

"Only one thing we can do is prepare them, as soon as they're old enough we'll start training the ones with the Kyuubi, due you have any idea which one could be the child of prophecy? "The nod of no he received was not what he wanted.

"Then we'll train both of them and make sure they can fight side by side with one another as well as make sure they can control the Kyuubi."

Minato nodded agreeing with his Senseis plan. He would do anything to save his family.

* * *

Kushina was busy recovering, Tsunade was helping, with the children having come to visit and help out, she quickly fell in love with her godchildren and has even decided to stay in the village permanently.

She looked at her triplets playing around on the floor, when she found out about the seals she was terrified of how they would be treated and all though the village was at first sceptical thanks to the help Minato and herself, they quickly came around and were warming up to the twins that held Kyuubi and treating them as the heroes they were for their sacrifice.

She giggled as she watched Naruto, play with Akami knocking her over. All of her children held different personalities. Naruto was most like her always moving and playing around taking the initiative.

Akami was more like Minato she still played with Naruto, but she was quieter and calmer until something got her hyped up.

Menma was quietest and most like Minato, he would play on his own and was a bit shy, it reminded her of when Minato used to watch her from afar and would turn away in embarrassment whenever she got close.

However, she didn't to worry about him being anti-social as Naruto tackled his Otouto gently chousing him into joining the other two in play.

Her Naru-Chan was such a considerate Onii-san; he would always go that extra mile to make sure all Menma joined them to play bring the boy out of his shell a bit.

She just knew Naruto would stand by his siblings and protect them.

* * *

 **Over Two Years Later The Day before the Triplets Third Birthday**

* * *

Naruto and his siblings, were sitting down on the settee, he sat in between his two siblings.

Naruto was excited tomorrow marked the official start of his ninja training and then he could start on his dream to become Hokage like his dad.

His Kaa-san and Tou-san came in and sat down, they seemed to have a serious look on their faces.

Once sat down Minato gave a heavy sigh. "There's something very important, we need to tell you." He waited until he had their undivided attention before continuing.

"You all know the story of Sandaime defeating the Kyuubi don't you." They just nodded, how the Sandaime saved there Tou-san was one of their favourite bedtime stories.

"What I'm about to tell you is how he defeated it." Minato went on to explain how Menma and Akami had a half of the Kyuubi each inside them.

Kushina had to stop herself from going over and hugging them, Menma was almost in tears now that he was told, thinking that he was the fox.

Naruto just calmly listened and then looked at his two siblings who were about to cry. Looking at his Otouto he leaned close and poked Menma's stomach tickling him and causing the almost crying boy to laugh as Naruto kept doing it.

"Onii-san …stop…that tickles." Menma laughed.

"What I'm just petting the fox." Naruto grinned before he turned to Akami with an evil grin. Akami backed away from her Onii-san in fear.

"No Onii-san don't you dare." Naruto pounced on her and started tickling her to.

"AHHH! No…stop..Menma-Otouto help!" Menma latched on to his Onii from behind, tickling him.

Soon his Onee-chan joined in and together they defeated their evil Onii.

Kushina and Minato could only join the laughter as the children had their tickle war.

Once everyone calmed down, Minato ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately. "Good job kiddo."

"Of course I'm the Onii I'll always protect my Imouto and Otouto." Naruto grinned ear to ear.

Both parents knew they could believe in those words and they both felt a pang of guilt, knowing how much he's been looking forward to tomorrow.

"Naruto, we also have something important to tell you." The young boy looked into his Tou-sans eyes with excitement, causing the man to grimace somewhat.

"You know what day it is tomorrow, right?" He asked and the boy jumped up and loudly exclaimed.

"Yep, it's the third anniversary of the Kyuubi defeated and the **Festival of the Sandaime Hokage! (Festival of The Third Fire Shadow)** But more importantly, it's our third birthday and the day we start our ninja training! Just wait I'm going to be Hokage before you know it!" He shouted grinning from ear to ear.

"No way! I'm going to be Hokage Naruto-Onii-san!" Stated his smooth red headed look alike. Menma was smiling at his Onii and the parents watched the sibling rivalry, before the talk turned for the worse.

"Te…Te Menma-Otouto you always copy Onii-san don't you." Giggled the middle child Akane, both she and Menma looked up to their Onii-san as their role modeI. But Menma was the one who tried to emulate him the most, down to his PJs, morning routine and of course his dream.

' _Menma-Otouto it's so cute seeing you and Onii-san together, you look so alike and act the same.'_ She knew that the main reason Menma was so attached to his Onii was because unlike the two of them he was the shyest of the children and had a hard time coming out of his shell. _'But Onii-san always helps you out.'_

"No, I don't! If anything, he's copying me!" The red-haired boy pouted arms crossed a slight blush on his face.

Seeing his Otouto's embarrassment Naruto got a foxy grin. "Awe Imouto don't tease him after all, why wouldn't he want to copy this superstar." He exclaimed, pointing to himself and showing his three-year-old muscles.

There was silence as the younger duo of the triplets looked at their Onii, both picked up the close pillow and threw it at their boasting big brother. **"PILLOW FIGHT!"**

The two siblings once again ganged up on their big brother, Minato giggled at the sight before he clapped both hands together.

 **CLAP!**

"All right, that's enough!" He shouted, the triplets immediately stopped, nobody moved until one pillow that was still in the air came down on Naruto who glared at the perpetrator.

Minato followed glaring at his feathered covered wife who snuck her way into the fight when it started. Kushina tried to look innocent, but her husband glare continued, until she pouted and took her spot by his side.

Seeing how happy they all were just made it harder for parents. "Yes, tomorrow Akami and Menma will start their training."

" **Hell yeah!"** Menma shouted excited like his Onii normally would be.

But his Onee and Onii-san realised the absence of a certain name. "Tou-san what about Onii-san, won't he be training with us?" Akami questioned, a frown marring her pretty face.

Naruto looked at his parents in surprise, hurt and betrayal, which felt like a knife to the heart of both his Tou-san and Kaa-san.

"Yes…about that…you see we want to make sure Menma and Akami can control their tenants before you join, we don't want you accidentally getting hurt right." Minato told them with saddens. His Sensei was the one to recommend it, but it didn't make it feel any less wrong.

* * *

' _Minato, we need to make sure both Menma and Akami are strong and work well together. I know it's hard, but I think we should have Naruto left out of the training at first.' His Sensei stated._

' _What but why?" Minato pleaded not wanting to push aside his own child._

' _Don't worry, you can get back to him after a year or so once the twins have started getting the hang of the Kyuubi. We need to do this Minato to prevent the prophecy and we don't want either of them hurting Naruto by accident do we. Menma is slower and has confidence problems, he could end up getting jealous when both his Onii and Onee are ahead of him and if Naruto and Akami get closer it could put a bigger strain on their relationship.'_

* * *

As the conversation he had with his Sensei came to mind and he faced his Musuko's hurt look he reminded himself that it was all for the greater good. _'It's only for a year, we'll get back and make it all up to Naruto once the two are up to speed.'_ He told himself, but he was still pushing his oldest away even more.

"Don't worry Naru-Chan well get back to you next year when the two get up to speed, I promise and an Uzumaki never goes back on their word." His wife consulted their oldest, with a hug.

Naruto looked up and asked, his voice slightly broken. "It's to make Imouto and Otouto are ok right?" He asked, eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Yeah, don't worry, once they're up to speed you can join us again." Minato told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Then I'll do it, next year I'll catch up and be Hokage before you know it!" Naruto shouted, faking being strong to protect his siblings.

Both his younger siblings gave a small smile. "No way Onii-san by the time you join I'll already be Hokage." Menma boosted still copying his beloved Onii.

"Yeah, you better catch up, training would be boring without our favourite knuckle head to liven things up." Akami joked, causing a moan of protest from her brother.

"Hey!"

Minato and Kushina could only watch, hoping they made the right choice, they were happy Naruto didn't' seem to mind. Or at least as far as they could tell as the boy put on a brave face for his loved ones.

* * *

 **The Next Day October 10th**

* * *

Naruto watched as his godfather ignored him, handing presents filled with ninja equipment to his siblings.

But it wasn't just him, everyone gave presents to only his Imouto and Otouto, all ninja equipment.

He watched from afar as Menma and Akami opened their presents showing off their new practise kunai and shuriken as well as their training outfits.

He looked at his own presents sat in a corner all on his own, they were few in number, since most of the family, friends and the village seemed to treat his siblings better then him.

But his parents brought a shirt, books and ramen, they were small compared to his siblings piles of presents, but at least he wasn't completely left out.

As his parents brought the birthday cake a lone tear dripped down his cheeks, he didn't like being excluded, he hated it the village ignored him in favour of his siblings treating them like heroes. He knows now why, they kept the monstrous Kyuubi at bay since their birth.

The boy turned and went to his room not being able to stand seeing his siblings celebrating and showing off their new training gear. If being excluded was what he had to do to keep his younger siblings safe, then he would do it gladly after all he was their Onii-san the oldest, it was his duty to look after his beloved Imouto and Otouto, protect them and keeping them from harm.

' _After all, we are family and an Uzumaki always stands by their family.'_ He recited one of the Uzumaki clan's creeds, his Kaa-san made sure him and his siblings knew the importance of family.

He took that to heart and always made sure his siblings were safe and never showed how much he was truly hurt on the inside.

He loved his family more than anything in the world and that would be his greatest undoing.

While the birthday cake was brought out, no one noticed that one of the birthday children wasn't there, they don't notice his absence as Menma and Akami blew out the candles.

Nor did they notice that the part of the cake with that boy's name was the first to be cut and shared, leaving the cake with the icing that spelled out "Happy Birthday Akami, Menma _" The name of the forgotten child was just cut off, forgotten for the first time as the rest of the family celebrated.

Naruto went straight to sleep eager to start the new day. _'Just one year and then we can all celebrate together again.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** There's chapter two hope you like it, now I'm going to explain the triplet's personalities.

 **Naruto** is most like Kushina loud and boastful, but also the most kind and caring of the triplets. As the oldest, he's always looked after his little brother and sister and sees both of them as the most precious thing to him at the moment.

 **Akami** is the middle child and is more like a combination of Minato and Kushina, she is calmer than Naruto, but has outbursts of emotion every so often like Naruto. She is the most reasonable one and thinks before she acts most of the time and has no problems getting along with others. She helps her mother out a lot and is smartest of the three, she cares about both her siblings, but also thinks that her parents are always right.

 **Menma** is like a combination of child Minato and Kushina, he's very shy and quite like Minato was and is usually on his own watching scared to join in when other children are playing. Naruto however, always makes sure he's included in whatever they do and because of this Menma looks up and tries to be more like Naruto and acts like him in the comfort of his home and family. But with other people Menma is very timid and usually won't take the initiative on his own.

I hope you all like them, I really wanted to make the triplets have different personalities, but also have similarities and I made sure that each one has character traits from both Kushina and Minato.

 **Please review and tell me what you think:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	3. A New Friend

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any characters from whatever series I use.**

 **The Dragon Container**

 **Chapter 3: A New Friend**

* * *

 **Author's Note: So sorry I actually had this chapter done for a while, but ended up forgetting about it as apology I'll be uploading the next chapter soon and I'll try and get a few more out before I switch stories again.**

* * *

Hinata was having a wonderful day. Her mother finally took her to the park to play with other children.

She was so looking forward to it. As heiress, she wasn't allowed to play with the other children in the Hyuga compound. It was frowned upon for the heiress to associate with those beneath her.

But her mother was finally able to sneak her out to play in the park.

She was so excited to play with other children, unfortunately that's not what happened. "Hey freak, get lost! We don't want your white eyed freaks playing with us!" A five-year-old boy pushed Hinata to the ground, hurting her.

"Yeah, your clan thinks you're all high and mighty, but I got news for you, you're not!" Another boy shouted, grabbing Hinata by the hair, causing her to cry.

" **Kaa-chan!"** She cried, hoping her mother would save her.

"Aw, would you look at that? The Byakugan monster is calling for her monster Kaa-san, what a cry baby." He went to punch Hinata, but before he could, a fist came out of nowhere, knocking him back.

Blue eyes glared at the three bullies. **"Boys shouldn't pick on girls, you big bullies!"**

Hinata looked at her saviour to see a boy about her age, bright blond hair and an orange shirt with a red spiral on the back.

"Who do you think you are, you shrimp!" Shouted one of the bullies to her saviour.

"Me? **I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, future Hokage!"** He exclaimed.

"Liar, Hokage-Sama only has two children and they're both red heads!" Shouted one of the bullies. Naruto flinched at that. He knew that his Otouto and Imouto were the most well-known children, but it still hurt.

"I am too his son!" Naruto shouted with pride.

Hinata looked at her saviour as he shouted. "Oh really? Well then, we'll have to teach you not to lie about our Hokage, get him!" One of the bullies exclaimed. Hinata watched in admiration as the boy who rescued her didn't back down.

"Bring it! I'll teach you not to pick on girls." One of the bullies charged, but Naruto weaved under his punch and threw an uppercut to the cheek.

The bully staggered back, but Naruto wasn't strong enough to do more.

One of the other bullies came and punched Naruto in the face. It looked like he was going to fall, but just before he did, he regained his balance.

Naruto ran right at the boy, jumping in the air and counter attacking with a punch to the face, sending the boy to the ground. Naruto landed on the boy and started punching him repeatedly until he bled.

Shocked from getting their asses kicked by a three-year-old, the two remaining bullies watched as their friend got beaten.

When they finally came too, they charged and an all-out brawl ensued.

Hinata watched in admiration, grimacing at the sight of blood and every hit her saviour took. What she was seeing wasn't the sparring matches she was used to, but a straight up fight where they tried to hurt each other as much as possible. There was no style, no rules, no safety measures, just children trying to kill each other.

But she watched mesmerised, her pale lavender eyes focused solely on her savior. He was her age and size, but he was holding his own against the three five year olds.

He was at a disadvantage, he was bruised and bleeding, fighting three against one. But no matter how hard they hit him, he just wouldn't fall. Every time it looked like he was about to fall, he would stop himself by sheer force of will and then launch at his opponent, getting as many hits as he could in.

He was like an unstoppable force. No matter how much they hit him, he just kept going back for more. Despite how much pain he was surely in, he didn't stop. He kept protecting her despite the pain and that meant so much to Hinata. No one has ever gone so far for her before.

The bullies were shitting themselves. Sure, they were almost double the boy's age, were bigger and stronger, and had him outnumbered. But no matter how much they hit him, the damn freak wouldn't go down. Every time it looked like they won, the brat would charge at one of them, attacking them wildly until they could get him. He just ignored most of the hits they inflicted and kept attacking. And to the bullies, who used to beating everyone else easily, having someone that just won't go down was terrifying.

"You monster, just stay down already." One of them roared.

* * *

The fight continued for a few minutes until the bullies started to wear down from Naruto's consent charges. The psychological damage done by the fact that he kept coming and coming, added to their own injures, caused them to flee in terror from the monster.

"He's a monster!" They shouted as they fled.

Hinata looked at her blond saviour. He looked to her, he was breathing heavily and bruised all over. His blue orbs looked at her and she felt a warmth spread through as her heart and pulse quickened and she felt all fuzzy inside. _'What's happening to me?...'_

"Onii-san!" Shouted a duo of voices as two red heads showed up.

" **What happened?!"** Asked a girl with long red hair that went down her back and violet eyes. She wore a purple training outfit with red on the trims and a red spiral on the back.

"A-Are you…alright?" Stuttered the boy. He looked like an exact replica of the boy who saved her, but his hair was flat and smooth instead of spiky, more like her own. He also had violet eyes, but there was a tint of blue in them, making them look darker.

"Otouto, Imouto. I'm fine, just a fight." Naruto smiled, his bruised and bloodied face on display.

"You don't look fine. Once I get my hands on the ones who did this to my Onii they…" Akami went off, causing her two brothers to move back. It was scary how she acted so much like there Tou-san one minute and then became like their Kaa-chan when enraged.

"Ermm…Onee-chan.." Menma whispered, causing the girl to calm down.

"Damn it Naruto-Onii-san, what were you thinking getting into a fight? You haven't started training yet." She admonished. Naruto just smiled.

"Well, I had to save this girl and besides, I won." He laughed.

"You won, but what would have happened if you didn't and we didn't make it in time?" She said as she turned her eyes to the young Hyuga.

Hinata jumped as violet eyes landed on her. She started to squirm as the other boy looked her way too and all eyes were on her's.

Menma blushed as he caught sight of her. _'S-she's…so beautiful.'_ He thought in a trance, feeling so embarrassed.

Naruto paced his siblings and made his way to the Hyuga.

' **THUMP, THUMP, THUMP'** Went Hinata's heart as the boy approached her step by step.

' **THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP'** It got faster as he got closer.

Naruto lowered himself down until sapphire blue met lavender. Hinata felt heat rush to her face as a fuzzy feeling overcame her and she blushed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Naruto whispered gently. His voice was so kind, so soothing, that Hinata just got lost in it and could only dumbly nod as she admired the handsome boy in front of her.

"Good" He whispered. A hand gently reached out and patted her ruined hair down. Hinata almost let out a hum of approval as she felt the boy's fingers stroke her hair lovingly. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry." Hinata blushed, disappointed when his hand left her head.

"I'm' Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" He smiled and then pointed to the girl. "And that's my Imouto." Hinata followed Naruto's finger like she was in a trance at the boy in front of her every beck and call. Her eyes landed on the red head girl, who greeted her with a nod.

"I'm Akami Uzumaki Namikaze. Sorry about that, Onii-san can be a hand full at times." She smiled, Hinata just nodded back, still in her daze.

She followed Naruto's hand as it pointed at the boy on instinct. "And that's my Otouto Me-" He stated, but was cut off as the boy tried to introduce himself, emphasis on tired.

"M-Me-Menma…Uzu-Uzumaki…Na-Nami-kaze…" The red headed boy that looked like a copy of her saviour stuttered, madly blushing. He was belittling himself for stuttering and was extremely jealous of his Onii-san for being so close and touching her silky blue hair.

Naruto looked back at the girl. "And you?" He asked, his bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Hi-Hinata Hyuga!" Hinata squeaked back, blushing a great shade of red like Menma did before.

Naruto just gave her smile that took her breath away, holding out his hand. "So would you like to play with us?" Hinata was in pure and utter bliss, plain and simple. Not only did this kind, gentle, wonderful boy save her, but he was offering to let her play with them, which was something she always wanted to do.

She took his hand slowly. She basked in how warm and soft it felt and allowed Naruto to pull her up. When Naruto started leading her away, she followed like a lost puppy who just found her new owner.

* * *

What followed was the best times of her life. Naruto-Kun was so kind and caring. He made sure she was involved with everything and he would always smile at her in that special way that got her heart pumping.

When she failed, he didn't insult her, or tell her to go away. He only encouraged her to do better.

Naruto came over to her, causing Hinata to panic. He stepped behind her, taking both of Hinata's hand in his as she held the ball. "You need to push like so." He whispered in her ear. She could feel the breath go down her neck, giving her a pleasurable shiver. The warmth of his body that she just leaned into as he stood behind her, the feeling of his hands over hers. She loved it. She relished contact with him. She never felt anything so amazing as what she felt when she was around her Naruto-Kun.

Menma just watched the two as they went on in their own little world as Naruto helped Hinata with how to throw the ball. His eyes blazed green and his teeth clenched, grinding in jealousy. _'I wish I was the one Hinata-Chan was all over.'_ For the first time, Menma could say he hated and envied his Onii.

* * *

The group played all day. Naruto and Hinata seemed to have become really close, smiling so much that you wouldn't guess that they only just met.

Menma tried to get as close to Hinata as he could without being too close to his Onii and Akami just played happily, thankful to have another girl along.

When the day finally ended and the sun was setting, paining the sky orange, their play time was over. "Hinata-Chan!" Called a feminine voice.

"Kaa-chan!" Hinata squealed, leaping into her mother's arms.

Her mother just smiled before she realised the state her little angel was in. Her clothes were dirty and her face was smudged with faded tear marks. Her hair was slightly messy but it looked like it was fixed by someone. "Hinata-Chan, what happened?" She asked in concern, lowing herself to her level and inspecting her musume more.

Hinata blushed as she remembered how Naruto-Kun proudly protected her from those bullies. Her mother wasn't ignorant and noticed the blush instantly. _'Hinata-Chan, what have you been up to?'_ She smiled as she thought about what could make her girl blush like that.

Hinata was fidgeting under her mother's gaze. "W-well some…bullies…" At the mention of bullies, an almost lavender flame burned into the Hyuga mother's eyes, causing the girl to almost shout out the last bit.

" **BUT NARUTO-KUN SAVED ME!"** Hinata covered her mouth, blushing bright red at what she just shouted.

" **Hinata-Chan!"** Naruto shouted, running to Hinata's aid at her shout. "Are you alright?" He asked looking around. "Did those bullies come back?"

Her mother just smiled as the bruised boy looked around for anyone trying to hurt her musume. It was obvious by his state that he fought very hard to protect her. "So you must be Naruto-Kun. Hinata-Chan told me you saved her from some mean bullies. Thank you so much for saving my musume." She smiled, causing Naruto to blush as he looked at the women in curiosity.

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Hitomi Hyuga, Hinata's Kaa-san." She introduced herself.

Naruto did the same. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and don't worry, I'll always protect Hinata-Chan, that's a promise and I never go back on my word because that's my Nindo." He proclaimed, causing Hitomi to laugh.

"Well, please take care of my daughter. I'm sure she'll be in good hands in the future with you always by her side." She complimented, watching as her daughter squirmed at what she was implying.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll won't let anything happen to Hinata-Chan and will always be by her side to protect her." Naruto exclaimed, having no idea what his words were doing to Hinata.

"Onii-san, it's time to go!" Called his punctual Imouto.

"Ok!" He called back. "Bye Hinata-Chan, I hope we can play again." He said as he left.

"Bye Naruto-Kun, Menma and Akami!" She shouted, getting waves of goodbyes from all of them. Menma was especially happy when she said his name.

Hitomi gave her daughter an evil smirk. "Sooo! My Hinata-Chan's got a new boyfriend, make sure you look after him, he's a keeper!"

Hinata turned bright red as thoughts of her and Naruto-Kun becoming a couple in the future come to her mind. She did something which will become a long time habit of hers.

She fainted.

Hitomi caught her daughter as she went limp and fell to the ground mumbling "Naruto-Kun"

"Yep, he's definitely a keeper." Hitomi remarked before she picked up her daughter and left.

* * *

Naruto was walking back, a smile on his face as he and his siblings talked about the day and their new friend.

However, when they got back, they were not met with a welcome home, or at least Naruto wasn't. **"NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!"**

Their mother shouted, scaring the hell out of triplets. They looked up in fear as the **Akai Chishio no Habanero (Red Hot Habanero)** was on a war path.

All the children were shaking in their boots as their mother stopped in front of Naruto.

" **Naruto, what is the meaning of this?!"** She shouted, pointing to three adults and children who were beaten up.

Naruto recognised them as the bullies that attacked Hinata-Chan and his blue orbs got darker as he glared at the bullies, making them squirm.

" **I was told you beat these three boys up, is that true?!"** She asked, Naruto gave a nod, still giving the three a glare of hatred.

" **Naruto apologise right now!"** Kushina demanded. Naruto looked at his Kaa-san in surprise.

"But Kaa-chan-" He tried to explain, but was cut off.

" **No, buts, young man! You can't just beat up three innocent boys! If this was what you would have used it for, it's a good thing you didn't start your training. You need to be more responsible, now apologise!"** She told the boy, having no idea what her words were doing to her Musuko as she demanded him to apologise, not knowing what really happened.

Naruto shook in hurt and anger. His Kaa-chan refused to hear him out and she reminded him about that he was excluded. But worst of all, all he could see was Hinata-Chan's crying as she screamed for help. "No" He whispered.

"What was that?" Kushina questioned, not having heard him.

" **NO! I won't apologise when it was their own fault!"** He shouted, taking everyone aback, rule number 1 in the Uzumaki-Namikaze family: never, ever, make Kushina mad.

" **Then you're grounded! And you can go to bed without dinner tonight!"** Their Kaa-chan roared, not used to being ignored, nor shouted at.

Naruto reluctantly made his way to his room, sending a glare to the bullies that promised pay back if he ever saw them again.

Menma and Akami really didn't know what was going and were too scared of their Kaa-chan to speak up to their Onii's defence. They weren't there to see the fight nor what the bullies did to Hinata, even if they knew about it.

They watched as their Kaa-chan went back to apologising to the parents.

* * *

 **About a Month Later December 27**

* * *

Hinata became an almost unofficial member of the Namikaze family. Kushina loved having her around and visiting her old friend Hitomi.

This went double for the kids and Hinata loved being able to see Naruto every day, who kept his promise of keeping her safe despite the constant telling offs by his mother.

Today was the day Hinata turned three and Naruto was looking forward to giving his best friend his gift.

But sadly, one thing stopped him from rushing over to see Hinata straight away. "Kaa-chan, do we need to go?!" Whined Naruto as his Kaa-chan put a kimono on him. It was orange and had the Uzumaki crest on the back.

"Yes Naruto, it's an important event for the village and as the family of the Hokage, we need to attend." His Kaa-chan told him, finishing tying his kimono.

"But it's Hinata-Chan's birthday today!" He whined again, not wanting to miss the first birthday they had as friends.

"I know, but we can't miss it. These peace talks are a major event and besides the Hyuga, who requested special permission to miss it for Hinata's birthday and integration as clan heir, everyone has to attend." Her oldest pouted at this. He really didn't want to miss Hinata-Chan's birthday, and it hurt his mother to see him so down.

"Tell you what, I'll see about asking Minato if we can leave early to see Hinata-Chan, ok." Naruto brightened at this.

"Really Kaa-chan, we can see Hinata-Chan after?!" His Otouto asked with hope, having grown attached to the Hyuga as much as Naruto.

Kushina just smiled "Yes, I promise."

" **ALL RIGHT!"** Both boys cheered. Akami giggled, she too was happy to see Hinata, but wasn't as vocal.

"Alright, let's go." Kushina stated, Menma and Akami each grabbed one of their Kaa-chan's hands while Naruto took point.

It was the standard Uzumaki-Namikaze formation. The youngest protected their Kaa-chan from the sides while Naruto protected both his Kaa-chan and his siblings from the front. At least that's what they bragged about and made holding their Kaa-chan's hand sound cool.

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto was standing next to his siblings, father and mother. The citizens of Konoha littered the streets parted down the middle as a parade came down along with a single carriage.

The carriage stopped outside the Hokage tower and out came a man with brown hair and headband with a symbol of a cloud on it.

"Greetings, ambassador of Kumogakure. Konohagakure and the land of fire welcome you into our home. May this treaty bring everlasting peace." Minato smiled as he greeted the Kumo ambassador, offering his hand.

"Greetings Hokage-Sama." The ambassador bowed. "I too hope these peace talks go well for our countries." He shook Minato's hand, causing more cheering from the crowd behind them.

"I see you brought your children." His eyes landed on a pair of red headed twins, both felt a shiver go up their spines as the man's eyes gazed at them longer than necessary. Naruto moved in front of his Otouto and Imouto, earning a silent thank you from both.

Naruto gave a small bow. "Greetings ambassador-Sama, I hope you find Konoha to your liking during your stay." Naruto said slowly. He acted polite since he was taught how important it was to show respect as the Hokage's son and his Kaa-chan will give him hell if he didn't. But on the inside, he wanted to beat up the man who was giving his beloved siblings a weird look.

"Ah, what polite young man. I didn't know you had a third child Hokage-Sama, your red headed twins and of course and their beautiful mother are well known in the elemental nations as the last true Uzumaki." He bowed again to Kushina. His eyes staying on her form too long for Minato's or Naruto's taste.

"Yes, well, Naruto here inherited my hair, but that doesn't make him any less Uzumaki. As a matter of fact, he takes after my wife the most." He told them before waving a hand inside. "Now let's continue with the meeting inside, shall we."

"Of course." The ambassador followed Minato and his family in.

* * *

 **Several Hours Later**

* * *

Naruto and his siblings were mingling with the guests, mostly the other clan heirs. He didn't get along with most of them, besides the Akimichi, Nara and Inuzuka heirs.

His Imouto got along with the Yamanaka heir quite fine when she wasn't fan-girling over the Uchiha and Menma seemed to get along with the silent Aburame clan, which both joined Naruto's group after he got the two silent people to join in. The Uchiha heir also joined them and he was cool, though he bragged about his Nii-san way too much. Now he knows what others go through when his Otouto brags about him.

It was getting late and the boy couldn't keep his mind off the one clan heir not there, Hinata-Chan. He went over to his Kaa-chan, who was smiling as she talked to her friend's the mothers of Konoha's clans.

"Kaa-chan, can we go and see Hinata-Chan now please?" Naruto asked. It was getting late and he wouldn't be able to see her before bedtime if they don't leave now.

Looking at her musuko, who was giving her puppy dog eyes, she gave in. "Ok Musuko, I'll go and ask Tou-san first ok, wait here." Kushina ruffled her son's hair before she went to see her husband.

* * *

Minato was talking to the ambassador with his sensei Jiraiya next time. "Minato-kun, Naruto wants to go and see Hinata, is it ok if we leave early?" She asked, causing the three men to look at her.

The ambassador seemed to give a strange look as he asked. "Leaving so soon Kushina-Sama?"

Minato was about to give the ok when his sensei put his hand on his shoulder. "Minato, can I talk you for a sec?" He whispered, leading Minato away while Kushina talked with the ambassador.

"What is it sensei?" Minato asked, curious why his sensei led him away from the party.

"Minato, you can't let Kushina and the twins leave." The toad sage said in a hushed voice.

"Sensei, I don't understand." Minato inquired, not understanding why his family can't leave early. They only needed to attend in the first place for appearances.

"Damn it! Minato don't you remember what happened to Kushina years ago? We can't risk that happening to the twins. It's better if they stay here and go home with you where they're safe. Kumo's not known for playing fair." He told his student, keeping his voice down.

Minato remembered that night well. It was the night he first approached Kushina to save her from becoming Kumo's breeding stock. He also remembered the fear of almost losing her and it was doubled at the thought of either of his children becoming Kumo's prisoners.

"You're right sensei." The two went back to join the party.

"Sorry Kushina-Chan, but I think its best you stay here with me. The party will be over in a few hours." He told his wife.

Kushina was going to argue, not wanting to break her promise, but was interrupted.

"That's a brilliant idea Hokage-Sama. It's not every day I get to hear about one of the legendary clans in the Ninja world like the Uzumaki clan." The ambassador spoke up and since she couldn't be rude and deny him, she was stuck speaking to him for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Another Two Hours Later**

* * *

Naruto waited, but his Kaa-chan never came back and they stayed at the party until it was finished. Finally finished, Naruto pleaded. "We can see Hinata-Chan now, can't we?"

Kushina looked at her Musuko sadly. It hurt so much knowing she broke her promise to him. "I'm sorry Naru-Chan, but it's too late now." Naruto looked sad and hurt as his Kaa-chan brought herself to his level, even calling him by his affectionate nickname, hoping to lessen the blow.

"B-But… you promised." He whined. His Kaa-chan never broke a promise to him before.

"I know, but I'll take you first thing in the morning, I promise ok." She told him. But like the one before, this too will become one of the many promises that she failed to keep.

Naruto only nodded sadly, looking down and keeping quiet the rest of the trip home. It unnerved the family how quite their knucklehead was tonight.

* * *

Kushina just finished putting the triplets to bed, but as soon as his Kaa-chan left his room, Naruto jumped out of bed, still fully clothed.

He opened his window, looking back to his door, he whispered sadly. "Sorry Kaa-chan, I promised Hinata-Chan I'd give her, her present."

With those words the boy jumped out the window.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the Hyuga compound in record time. Like his dad said, he was still an Uzumaki and possessed almost endless stamina.

He easily snuck in through a loose brick in the wall, one that only someone his sized could fit through. Once on the other side, he put the brick back so he wouldn't get caught and he made his way to Hinata-Chan's room.

After sneaking past half the compound that seemed unusually quiet tonight, he made it just outside Hinata-Chan's room.

But he saw a shadow sneaking through the garden like him. On closer inspection, he saw it was a ninja in a strange cloak. But Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he spotted the tied up and unconscious Hinata-Chan on the man's shoulders.

" **HINATA-CHAN!"** Naruto shouted as loud as he could, startling the man as he turned to see the blond brat.

Naruto charged, shouting. **"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HINATA-CHAN?!"** The shout woke up most of the compound, the ninja turned, seeing lights coming on and footsteps heard, not concerned with the blond brat at all.

This was a big mistake, because like a blond haired rocket, Naruto covered the distance between him and the man in an instant.

Naruto readied a punch and hit the man right below the legs, where a man's most precious treasure laid.

"FUCK! You damn brat!" He cursed as he held his damaged balls. After the last few months of street fighting and the moment behind him, Naruto's punch packed quite a wallop.

The man dropped the kidnapped Hyuga heiress and Naruto rushed to her side, untying the bindings.

He shook Hinata, who groaned, starting to wake up.

The man could clearly hear the coming Hyuga, who now knew he was here, he had to deal with the brat quickly and leave as he went through hand signs. **"Raiton: Sandāboruto! (Lightning Style: Thunderbolt)"**

He called out lighting blue lighting from his hands that headed straight to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the lighting just in time to see it hit him. His whole was shocked as it hit him and he gave a silent scream of pain as the electricity filled him, destroying his nerves and killing him.

Hinata woke up just at the moment to see Naruto trying to scream in pain as blue light electrocuted him.

" **NARUTO-KUN!"** She cried in horror as her beloved was being murdered right in front of her.

Naruto, just barely conscious, struggled to look at her. He couldn't let her down. He had to protect his most precious person. _'I can't give up…Hinata-Chan needs me.'_

Naruto struggled, but the pain faded slowly and almost completely and for a second Naruto thought he was dead, as all traces of pain vanished. _'I'm sorry… Hinata-Chan'_

As he said those thoughts, the blue lighting started moving towards his open mouth as if something was sucking it up. The blue light entered the mouth.

Both the kidnapper and Hinata watched in amazement as Naruto seemed to eat the lighting. Before they knew it, the lightning attack was gone without a trace.

Blue slitted eyes glared at the man. Naruto's skin still had a few burns and his clothes were burning from the attack, but he didn't care. The pain was gone, he felt some power swell up inside him as a warmth spread from his stomach.

Naruto charged, rushing the man with speed a three-year-old shouldn't possess. With a glowing yellow hand of what looked to be enveloped in lighting, Naruto punched the man in the balls a second time. The force and power behind it tripled the power of his first punch, the electricity around his hand entered the man, destroying any hope of ever having children and causing unimaginable pain as it stimulated the nerves.

The man gave an ear piercing scream that was heard all throughout the village. **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The man collapsed, his mind unable to handle the pain, or the loss of his manhood.

Naruto looked at the man with a grin. He had no idea what happened, but he had done it. He protected Hinata-Chan.

The power that filled him left and he dropped to the ground in exhaustion. He was caught by a crying Hinata who hugged him with a death grip. "N-Naruto-Kun…I-I…thought…I-lost…you." She cried into his shoulder.

Naruto struggled to return her hug and try to reassure her. "There, there Hinata-Chan. I'm ok, I promise." The girl just kept crying.

Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuga clan arrived at the scene, surprised to see the children and the downed man.

Seeing Naruto, was most likely injured, he ordered. "Get the children to safety and give them medical attention now!" He barked out and two branch members moved in.

Naruto picked up a small box that fell out of his pocket when he was hit. He and Hinata were taken to the clan doctor.

Hiashi and his brother approached the down man turning him over. They removed the mask, only to see brown hair and beard.

"Onii-sama this is-" His brother started, but he cut him off.

"Get Hokage-Sama immediately and tell him what happened and that his child is here" He ordered his brother who left straight to the Hokage's house.

"Arrest this man now and make sure he can't escape!" He ordered and two more branch members took the intruder away.

* * *

Hizashi arrived at the Hokage's residence and rang the doorbell a few times. **DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG!**

" **WHAT!"** Both Kushina and Minato shouted in their night clothes and bed hair. Hizashi had to struggle not to look at Kushina's revealing night gown that was transparent and showed her developed breasts and curves.

"Hizashi, you better have a good reason for waking us up at this late hour or else!" She growled, keeping the man focused.

"Yes Kushina-Sama. There's been an incident at the Hyuga compound and your Musuko was involved." Both parents looked confused for a moment before Kushina ran up the stairs and slammed open all the children's rooms, waking them up, but stopped cold when she got to the last one.

" **NARUTO'S GONE!"** She screamed. Both Minato and Kushina left, but not before calling Anbu to look after their children.

* * *

Kushina arrived at the Hyuga compound to see her son being cared over by Hitomi and a sleeping Hinata that clung to him like a lifeline.

She noticed the bandages wrapped around him making him almost look like a mummy. In a rage, Kushina charged up to her Musuko.

"Hey Kaa-chan-" Naruto stated, before his angry Kaa-chan slapped him across the face.

" **WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SNEAKING OUT?!"** She cried, tears staining her face. She was terrified when she found him missing, even more so when she saw him banged up like he was in a battle.

Both Hitomi and Hinata who woke up, watched horrified as Naruto cried, rubbing his red check. He had never been hit by his Kaa-chan before. "B-Bu-But…K-Kaa-chan…I-I…"

 **No, buts! Get back to the house this instant!"** She shouted, trying to grab him and take him where she can keep him safe.

Naruto recoiled, scared after he was hit. He leaned into Hinata who was comforting him. Kushina was about to pry Naruto away when-

"Kushina! I think it would be best if Naruto stays tonight." Hitomi tried to calm down the emotional mother.

"B-But-" She stammered, still crying.

"No buts. You're too emotional right now and Naruto's fine with us, come back tomorrow and we'll explain what happened."

Kushina was about to argue when sniffling reached her ears. "Sniff…S-sniff." Looking behind Hitomi, she saw a shivering Naruto crying into Hinata's shoulder.

A pit in her stomach sank as the realisation hit her like lead …s-she hit her own Musuko…her pride and joy. Covering her mouth in horror, more tears started to fall because of what she did. "N-Naruto-Chan…I-I'm…s-so…s-sorry." She tried to reach for him, but Naruto shuffled closer to Hinata in fear.

Hitomi put her hand on her friend's shoulder. Kushina was destroyed after seeing her own son so fearful of her. Giving her friend a pained glance, Hitomi just shook her head no, already knowing what Kushina was going to ask.

Kushina left the room, not another word said, not knowing how to fix things and was afraid of what tomorrow would bring. _'Naru-Chan please forgive me.'_ She silently pleaded, tears falling as she made her way back home.

* * *

Minato glared at the ambassador of Kumo, he was pissed. This man almost killed his Musuko and tried to kidnap an innocent child. "Take him to Ibiki and Inoichi. Tell them to get every last drop of information from him in the most painful way possible." He growled out, leaving the room in silence.

But he forgot one important fact, how did his Musuko take out a Jonin? The Yondaime Hokage never once questioning what actually happened that night.

* * *

After Kushina's outburst, Naruto cried for a while clinging to Hinata, who was comforting him the whole time. Eventually the two children went to bed together.

' _Kaa-chan…I'm sorry…I-I just…wanted to give Hinata-Chan her present.'_ The young boy was upset, thinking that his Kaa-chan may hate him now. He was afraid to lose her.

"Naruto-Kun." Hinata's sweet voice broke him out of his thoughts. His blue eyes, red from crying, looked into Hinata's lavender orbs. "You did nothing wrong. Kushina-San was just worried for you…I'm sure it will all be right." She told him, calming the boy down a little.

"A-And…" She leaned closer, causing the boy to blush as he felt something wonderfully soft touch his cheek and causing tingling sensation. "T-Thank…you…for saving me." She blushed, having just kissed the boy she really, really liked on the check.

Her blond saviour was blushing up a storm, never having anyone but his Kaa-chan and a few times his Imouto, kiss him on the cheek. The boy gulped, one hand touching his still tingling cheek.

"N-no…problem…H-Hinata-Chan. I'll always protect you." He stuttered out embarrassed. He felt his heart racing suddenly as Hinata gave him a heartfelt smile of thanks. _'What's happening…what's this strange feeling?_ He thought, feeling such a new sensation for the first time.

Watching as Hinata closed her eyes, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. Her face was round, her smooth skin glowed a pale silver, like star light the moonlight hit her showing all her feminine features. Her silky midnight blue hair did the same and his eyes must have been deceiving him because he could have sworn he saw lavender sparkles coming from it.

' **THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!'** He tried to control his eccentric heart, but it just beats faster and faster as he gazed at the girl's ethereal beauty before him.

' _Hinata-Chan… you're so beautiful...'_ He gazed at her in admiration, until he remembered the original reason he came to her tonight. _**'STUPID! YOU STILL NEED TO GIVE HER PRESENT!'**_

As his inner voice reminded him, his hand was making its way into his pocket where a small lavender box was kept. "Hinata-Chan, you still awake?" He asked shyly with a bit of worry.

"Y..yeah…I'm awake..yawn…" Hinata mumbled half asleep.

"Well…I still…haven't given…you your present yet." He told her. Hinata's eyes opened as Naruto pulled out a small lavender box.

Looking at it, Hinata's eyes went to Naruto-Kun, who nodded silently, telling her to take it.

Hinata took the small box, touched that the boy she only knew for about a month bought her a present. Even more so when she realised it was the original reason he came out tonight.

Opening the box, her mouth flew open, gasping in surprise at what she saw. It was a wonderful necklace, that was probably one of the most beautiful things she saw.

"Happy Birthday Hinata-Chan." He smiled as the girl stared in shock at the present.

It was spherical with a slight oval shape, a small piece of string completing it. But the necklace was made out of gemstones with a red ruby cut into the Uzumaki spiral. But that wasn't the most surprising thing about it, because on the front along with the ruby, was a crescent moon made of purple sapphire. It was cut perfectly so it fitted with the ruby Uzumaki spiral.

Picking it up to examine more clearly, she notices that the main part of the necklace was thicker than she thought. Turning the necklace around, there was a sun made of orange topaz. Like the moon on the front, it was cut so it fit perfectly into the centre of the ruby, but in the centre, a contrast of the orange was the bright red of another ruby stone, cut into the shape of the Hyuga flame.

"N-Naruto-Kun…it's…it's beautiful." She stuttered in astonishment. The necklace in front of her would have… "Oh Kami-Sama! This must have cost a fortune…y-you didn't need to spend that much on-" She was cut off by Naruto.

"Don't worry, I got a lot of money for my birthday since Kaa-chan and Tou-san couldn't buy me anything special since I wasn't joining in on the training." He told her smiling, which made it worse for the girl.

As heir to the noble Hyuga clan, she could tell this was one of the most expensive things she's ever seen and it would have had to be custom bought to get it cut like this. One part of her was delighted over the fact her Naruto-Kun spent so much for her. The other part, however, couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty that he spent so much of his money on her.

"N-Naruto-Kun…I don't-" She was once more cut off.

"Hinata-Chan, that is a present from me to you. If you don't accept it then it would have been such a waste since I had it made with you in mind… if you really want to thank me for it, then wear it and show me how beautiful it looks on you." He smiled, causing the girl to blush at what he was implying.

She handed Naruto the necklace and he was about to protest but was cut off. "W-will… you…p-put it on me Naruto-Kun?"

The boy took the offered necklace, nodding dumbly. Making his way behind the girl's neck, he clicked the necklace into place. Both children were blushing madly as their faces almost touched, an inch closer and they would have shared their first kiss together.

Backing away, Naruto put his hand over his heart that was beating a million times faster than before.

Picking up the necklace once more from around her neck, Hinata smiled even more with a pink blush. It warmed the boy's heart seeing her so happy.

Deciding to be brave, Hinata shouted. **"I love it!"** While jumping into Naruto's arms.

The boy was blushing madly as he hugged Hinata back, smelling her lavender scent as he resisted the urge to bury his face into her hair.

Noticing after a few minutes Hinata didn't move, he looked down to see her asleep, smiling blissfully.

Smiling peacefully himself, he got comfortable with the blue haired beauty in his arms.

As the boy drifted off to sleep, Hinata's smile got wider as she snuggled into her Naruto-Kun, more delighted that her plan worked.

* * *

In a black void, a rainbow coloured orb glowed behind a cage with seal on it. It just floated there with what looked like water below reflected back the orbs light.

The orb was still before a spark of yellow electricity circled around the orb.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello there I hope you enjoyed Hinata's chapter and the little NaruHina action. I also hope because of one guest reviewer you found it original since I know last chapter had a few of the things I saw in neglect fics before, but that can't be helped I thought I managed to add quite a few original ideas last chapter especially with Akami and Menma.

Also for those of you who think Naruto and Hinata might be getting closer way to soon, Hinata acts a lot like Naruto brother Menma which he has a tone of experience being the doting big brother to. Because Hinata is naturally shy, he treats her how he would him, being gentle and encouraging her to join in making sure not to leave, her out like he does for Menma.

On Hinata's side Naruto is the first person her age who was really nice to her and it was instant love falling for her prince charming who saved her. Plus, she found more friends almost another family in Naruto's siblings. Naruto has already done a lot for her from Hinata's POV and the reason she was being much more brave after the Kumo event is because she was literal seeing Naruto being killed in front of her. That's made her start being more brave since she could loss him anytime, add that to Naruto needing her emotionally Hinata is really trying not to let her shyness get the best of her.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	4. A Failed Promise

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any characters from whatever series I use.**

 **The Dragon Container**

 **Chapter 4: A Failed Promise**

* * *

 **10 Months Later**

* * *

It's been almost a year since Hinata's attempted kidnapping by Kumo and Naruto's rescue of her. Thanks to the Kumo nin being taking alive Konoha interrogation department was able to get all of Kumo's plans.

The Yondaime Hokage was furious when he found that along with kidnapping the Hyuga heiress his youngest son and daughter were both targets if the opportunity arose.

Minato was thanking his lucky stars, he listened to his sensei and made extra care to listen to his sensei's words more often a decision that will cause more problems than it will solved.

Kumo tried to plead that they had nothing to do with it, but after showing evidence Konoha found after ambushing the Kumo extraction team near the borders of the Hi no Kuni(Land of fire). They could not weasel out of it.

With this evidence and news of how Kumo's ninja was captured by a child the village suffered a humiliating defeat. Once news reached the Kaminari no Kuni no Daimyō(Daimyo of the land of lighting) he forced the village of Kumo to pay reparations to Konoha as well as cut the village's budget weakening their strength.

It was that decision that prevented the Yondaime Hokage from going to war who was convinced by the council and his sensei to accept the money to aid in the further recovery of their village after Kyuubi's attack 4 year's prior.

Rumour's quickly spread about the son of the Hokage saving the Hyuga heiress. However, because of his status as Jinchuuriki it became widely known that it was the youngest son and not the eldest. Causing the villager's treatment of Menma to improve drastically even going as far believing, he would become Hokage like his Tou-san one day.

To the shy little boy who dreamed of becoming Hokage this was a big confidence boost.

However, not all of the aftermath of what is now known as the Hyuga Affair was good. Do to Kushina's outburst on the night the relationship between her and her eldest suffered. Naruto was weary of Kushina the months after and though he eventually forgives her there has been a strain on their relationship ever since.

While a wedge was put between mother and son, the relationship between Hinata and Naruto only grew closer much to Menma's envy who trained harder hoping to surpass his brother and earn the Hyuga heiress attention.

* * *

It was the eve before the triplets fourth birthday and Kushina was preparing for the celebration tomorrow with a big smile. Like she promised last year Naruto was going to start training and she planned to work extra hard with the boy so he can catch up to his siblings and repair the rift that formed between her and her Musuko.

The triplets were currently playing outside with Hinata. Since it was their birthday tomorrow Menma and Akami were given the day off, it was the first time in ages that the all the siblings and Hinata got together.

Menma and Akami were a bit disappointed since they couldn't play ninja games because Naruto had yet to start his training, but they were just happy they could play with their Onii-san like old times.

Hinata didn't mind much since, she was used to playing non-ninja games with her Naruto-Kun despite having started, her own training, her last birthday.

But because of her attempted kidnapping her training was increasde to ensure that she could defend herself if Kumo tried anything again.

This left the only child who didn't start his training yet to be very lonely, but the thought him being able to train together with his precious siblings kept him going and smiling and tomorrow, he was finally going to be able to play with them on equal footing.

At this time a white-haired man appeared in a cloud of smoke in-between Menma and Akami. Jumping surprise as they whirled around to face who it is, Naruto quickly taking a stance in front of Hinata encase it was Kumo.

Hinata blushed at Naruto's protectiveness of her and took this opportunity to cling to Naruto despite not being that afraid.

When the smoke dispersed both Menma and Akami shouted. "Jiraiya-Sensei!"

The white-haired sensei smiled at the two as they looked at him with big smiles. "What's you little brats did you miss me?"

He asked, smiling broadly. "Nope!" Both Akami and Menma said bluntly.

Their sensei fall to his knees as he pretended to cry. "I'm hurt how could you treat your own godfather like that?"

His crying didn't last very long until the two children broke out in laughter. "Ha ha ha, don't worry Jiraiya-Sensei." Akami started.

"W-we really d-did miss you." Menma stuttered, causing the sage to frown while the boy's confidence had skyrocketed the past year, he still hadn't mange to completely get rid of his lack of it.

"Well of course you did after all I am the greatest godfather on earth!" He exclaimed, pointing two thumbs to himself a goofy grin on his face that only made the two laugh.

Naruto and Hinata watched the trio do to their own reasons. Naruto never really got along with the sage, he always seemed to focus more on his sibling than him even before they started training.

Hinata really didn't care and had yet to let go of Naruto. Jiraiya may have been one of the greatest ninja alive, but her Okaa-chan called him a giant pervert. She had no idea what that means, but the anger and disgust, she said it with was enough to wipe away any respect, she had for his title.

Once the trio finished laughing Akami finally asked the question everyone wanted to know. "So Jii-san why are you here."

"I'm glad you asked." He stated, pulling the great big scroll on his back and presenting it before them.

"I've talked to your Tou-san and we agreed to let you sign the toad contract." Both them looked at the scroll with sparkles in their eyes even Naruto looked at the scroll in interest.

The triplets grew up hearing stories about their Tou-san and Ojii-san exploits with the mighty summons. They long for the day they too could become toad summoners and fight side by side with the mighty beasts.

Opening the scroll Jiraiya got ready it ready for the newest toad summoners to sign. "Now write your names in blood in one of the empty spaces and then finger prints to finish the contract."

Both of the children bit their thumbs and quickly carried out the sage's instructions. Naruto started walking over too, but when he got there the sage pulled up the scroll.

"Great, once we start back up with training I'll teach you how to summon your first toad kay." The sage ruffled by Menma's and Akami hair.

"Happy birthday you two." Naruto could only watch with slight shock and Hinata glared at the sage for completely ignoring her Naruto-Kun.

As Menma and Akami started talking about the toad's they were going to some Naruto approached his godfather. "Jiraiya-Sensei what about me?"

"Hu?" The sage huffed forgetting about the oldest sibling.

"Aren't I going to be allowed to sign the contract to." The little boy asked with hope, only to have his dreams crushed.

"Sorry boy, but you're not ready for something like this yet, maybe once you've trained a bit, but not until then." Naruto only frowned, his eyes looking downcast at the ground.

He quickly put on a fake smile and tried to think more positive thoughts. His siblings didn't notice too engrossed in their own talks, but Hinata did and hated seeing her Naruto-Kun excluded out.

"Well then what are you going to teach me?" He asked, excitement in his voice at the thought of finally starting his ninja training.

"Hu?" The sage said confusingly having no idea what the boy meant until he clarified.

"I mean I'm going to start training soon too, aren't, what am going to learn. Will it be fireballs, or clones, or the cool flashing jutsu you used just now!" Naruto asked excitedly, his early disappointment gone as, he imaged himself doing all the cool things he's seen and heard ninja do.

' _Crap I totally forgot about him, Minato promised he'll start training the boy this year, but Menma and Akami need it much more if the prophecy is to succeed.'_ Looking at the excited boy, he didn't know what to tell him and just ruffled the boy's head like, he did with the other two.

"We'll see." The boy was ecstatic he's seen his godfather do this to his siblings all the time, but he never remembered him doing it to him.

The boy thought his godfather was finally acknowledging him and couldn't wait to join him and his sibling for their next training session.

But he was sadly wrong on that thought because the sage walked away. _'We can't take the boy on for training to I'll speak to Minato and sort it we can't have it compromising the prophecy.'_

Naruto went back to Hinata, who was worried something just felt off between her Naruto-Kun's talk with the sannin.

"Hinata-Chan!" Her mother called, coming to pick her up.

Hearing this Hinata quickly looking to the entrance of Namikaze/Uzumaki household, seeing her smiling mother.

Menma quickly turned to say could bye to Hinata. "B-B-Bye Hi-" His goodbye was muffled though, as Naruto beat him to it.

"Bye Hinata-Chan I'll see you tomorrow!" Naruto smiled at his best friend, who blushes at his attention.

In a moment of bravery Hinata hugged her Naruto-Kun her face turning bright red as she wished him a happy birthday. "Bye Naruto-Kun and happy birthday."

This shocked Menma making jealous as he watched Hinata-Chan hug his Onii-san. This didn't go unnoticed by Jiraiya either.

' _Well, isn't this interesting the kids got himself a childhood crush.'_ The sage was delighted at this revelation, thinking he finally found a way to solve the kid's confidence problems.

Hinata pulled away, blushing heavily unable to meet Naruto's eyes who was blushing himself not expecting the sudden display of affection from the usually reserved Hyuga. Sure, it happened before, but it was usually him that did it and when Hinata was upset and not the other way around.

Hinata fingered the neckless Naruto gave her last year, remembering all that happened that night. "I'll give you your birthday present tomorrow Naruto-Kun."

Naruto smiled brightly, he couldn't wait to see what she got him. Turning to Naruto's sibling. "Bye Menma, Akami see you tomorrow."

"Bye Hinata!" Akami called, waving her hand. Menma looked up at hearing his Onee-chan shout goodbye.

"B-bye H-Hinata-Chan." He said quietly and half heartily, but she still heard and smiled at the boy causing him to blush.

However, his blush disappeared when Hinata sent a loving look to his Onii before running off to her mother.

Akami and Naruto went to the gate waving their friend goodbye until she was out of sight. Leaving Menma to sulk on his own.

"You know, if you really want her attention you need to grow stronger and take the intuitive." Looking to his right, he saw that the words of wisdom came from his godfather.

"Would H-Hinata-Chan really notice me if became stronger?" He asked the hope in his voice obvious.

"Of course, take it from me. I've been with hundreds of ladies and they love it when a big strong man takes charge. Believe me, just get stronger and the little Hyuga will be all yours." The sage encouraged hoping his plan would work.

Menma's eyes sparkled as he thought of Hinata-Chan clinging to him and not his Onii and he blushed at the thought of her hugging him. "I'll do it! I'll train harder and become stronger for Hinata-Chan!" He shouted in a burst of confidence.

"That a boy and don't worry, I'll help you all the way." Jiraiya ruffled the boys head, before going in.

Menma glared at remembering the hug Hinata gave and, he felt a strong sense of anger towards his beloved Onii-san. _'I won't lose Onii-san not anymore and defiantly not Hinata-Chan.'_

With that promise made Menma went to the back to get some training in before dinner.

Kushina was getting into bed after tucking in her triplets, she had an incredible bright smile after hearing Naruto talk excitedly about training while she tucked him in.

* * *

"So, Minato what are we going to start Naruto on?" Kushina asked her husband. Causing the man next to her to look her way and dreading the conversation that was to come.

"I was thinking chakra control and then some sealing, Menma and Akami haven't been able to pick it up so maybe Naruto will." Kushina was excited to start teaching her eldest sure she loved teaching her other children, but Jiraiya and Minato always seem to be over bearing during training.

She was hoping while they took care of Menma and Akami training, she would be left alone to train with Naruto and get him up to speed.

Ask Kushina excitedly went on Minato finally managed to force the words, he was dreading to say. "Actually Kushina-Chan I think it would be best if we hold off training Naruto-Kun for now." He said quickly not stopping only to grimace at the face his wife gave.

Kushina had a look of hurt and confusion at her husband's response they already excluded Naruto for a whole year and promised to make it up to him this year.

"Minato! What do you mean by that! We already promised we'll start this year we can't break it!" Kushina almost shouted, starting to lose her temper, but refrained because the kids were sleeping.

"Now listen to me Kushina-Chan, it's just that Menma and Akami aren't, as far as we hoped we didn't even start with the Kyuubi chakra yet." He tried pleading his case.

"Which was why we excluded Naruto to train them to better control their powers in the first place." He went on not liking the frown and disappointing look his wife gave him.

"Be that as it may, we can't just break our promise I'll train him myself if I have to." Kushina told her husband determinedly.

"We can't do that Kushina, your chains are the only sure fire way to ensure they don't lose control. Me and Jiraiya-Sensei can use seals, but we need to get close to do it and who knows what could happen in the meantime." Kushina would admit he had a good point. Her ability to repress chakra was the key reason she was chosen as a Jinchuuriki and her chains made it easy to keep them under control.

"But still, that's no reason to not let him join in." Minato could only frown at his wife, hoping that the conversation would end quickly without becoming a full-blown fight.

"But you know how Naruto is. Remember that incident with Kumo last year." This caused Kushina to halt as a past fear showed up. How could, she forget waking up to find Naruto was missing was one of the scariest moments of her life.

And when she found him injured after almost being killed, her heart stopped. "What do you think Naruto would do if Menma or Akami were to lose control." Minato told, her already knowing the answer.

It didn't take long for Kushina to work out what after all Naruto was always the idle big brother.

"He would try and protect them even if it meant getting hurt." Her husband's words echoed causing her to imagined Naruto taking on an out of control Menma and Akami only to be fatally injured.

"No" She whispered almost crying in fear for her boy.

"Look you and I don't want to do this, but Naruto is too reckless. He gets into fights all the time and if we train him now he'll just put himself in more dangerous situations." Kushina was practically crying, she could still remember all the parents that came to complain about Naruto for beating up their children.

Seeing his distressed wife, he put his arm over her shoulder hugging her. "Once Menma and Akami have gotten used to the fox's chakra and we don't need to worry about them losing control all of a sudden then Naruto can join and by then he'll be much more mature than he is now. You know how hard it is to keep control of the Kyuubi at first the children need to build up a resistance to its influence before we can safely train them with Naruto." Minato's words seemed to finally gotten through to his wife who only nodded in his embrace.

"Don't worry, once Naruto's started at the academy. he'll get the basics down there and we can start teaching him more advance stuff. By then Menma and Akami are sure to be where we want them to be."

Kushina could only silently cry, she hated the thought of leaving her son alone, but her husband's words made sense.

They would just have to tell Naruto he'll have to wait a little longer.

* * *

Unfortunately for the two a young boy with bright blond hair, blue eyes and whiskered mark cheeks heard everything.

He got up to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth forgetting to do it while he was telling his Kaa-chan about all the things he wanted to learn when he started training.

But sadly, that wasn't the case he heard everything. "It's just for another year, it's so Imouto and Otouto can be safe." He whispered, but he couldn't stop the silent tear that fall as he made his way back up to his room.

If it was for his family, would do anything, he was the oldest so…so he would make sure his siblings are safe no matter what.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

The Hokage's family was once more holding a large celebration for their triplet's birthday. There were a few more people this year, most of them here for Menma and Akami.

All except one, Naruto was waiting in the corner watching while his sibling tried to perform the summoning jutsu.

When Hinata and her family arrived, she immediately went to Naruto spotting his bright yellow hair straight away and went to give him his present. "Naruto-Kun!" She practically sang.

Naruto put up a fake smile, trying his best not to show his disappointment. "Hey Hinata-Chan."

Hinata felt that there was something off with Naruto's smile and presented him with his present which was really big. It might have been the biggest present there.

Naruto looked at the surprisingly huge gift Hinata presented with a blush. Embarrassed having never really received such a big present before he felt a smile come to his lips as he accepted it and began opening it.

"I-I h-hope you like it?" Like was an understatement, he practically loved Hinata-chan out did herself. There wasn't just one present, but several. There was a custom-made ninja pouch and shuriken holder along with custom made shuriken and Kunai. These weren't the practice tools his siblings got put real ones that looked like they were made of silver. There were also three scrolls for learning the most basic academy jutsu, the Bushin, Kawarimi and Henge no Jutsu. Finally, there were two books, one about chakra theory and the other about trap making with a beginner starting kit.

"I-I thought that w-with this you'll be able to catch up to you sibling's in no time…N-Now that you're starting your training." She blushed, fidgeting with her fingers.

The delight, he felt went away and a frown appeared on his face at remembering the fact he won't really be able to use them.

"Naruto-Kun is something wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly scared that he didn't like the present she brought for him.

"No, it's not that…it's just I won't be able to use them." His voice was small as he looked sorrowful at what was the best present of his life.

"What do you mean." Hinata couldn't understand why, he wouldn't be able to use them.

"I'm not starting my training this year." He sighed, the thought hurting him after remembering his parent's words last night.

"Huh... Why not!?" The shy Hyuga almost shouted, she knew just how much, he was looking forward to this.

"Otouto and Imouto aren't where Kaa-chan and Tou-san want them to be yet…so my trainings on hold for another year." He told her sadly, watching her get angrier at those words.

"Well, you can train with me then." The offer intrigued him and made him happy, but he couldn't really say yes.

"I doubt your Tou-san and clan would allow it." After attempts to join Hinata's training sessions, he learned first-hand that, he wouldn't be allowed to just join.

"I don't care I'll train you myself if I have to and then when your parent finally do train you, you can show them all your hard work." Hinata said with confidence, not going to let Naruto be left out anymore. She couldn't do much this past year with her own training and knew how hard it was for Naruto being left alone while everyone trained, but him.

She even saw him trying to train on his own, but having no idea where to start.

Naruto managed to crack a smile it was still smaller than usual, but it was an honest one. Bringing the girl into a hug he whispered in her ear. "Thank you."

Feeling the heat going to her face and desperately trying not to faint Hinata just hugged Naruto back. "Anytime Naruto-Kun."

Those words made Naruto want to cry, Hinata was just an amazing friend and he loved her for it.

* * *

Hiashi watched his daughter go over to the eldest son of the Hokage. Personally, he wished, she took a liking to the youngest son. Knowing that the Kyuubi chakra along with the Uzumaki heritage could have vast potential. It also didn't help that the children were treated as heroes for saving the village from the fox.

His wife, however, didn't care about the future or politics and all that mattered to her was that her musume was happy.

She approved of the girl's choice in boys even at this age, it was plain as day to see that Naruto would become a fine young man.

* * *

Menma wasn't happy as he saw Hinata run over to his Onii and then ended up hugging her again. He was enraged with jealously and as, he did the hand signs for Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu) tickle of red chakra burst as he slammed his hand down.

The Fuinjutsu of the Toad clan spread out from the palm of his hand. Everyone watched, surprised as a cloud of smoke appeared.

As it cleared a little green toad that was more of a cross between a tadpole and toad appeared. Everyone clapped as Menma successes in the summoning jutsu for the very first time.

"Aw, come on how you do that." Akami pouted as she tried to do the jutsu, but failed each time.

Jiraiya and Minato only smiled at the boy's progress.

Delighted with his summoning, he scooped up his toad-tadpole thingy and ran off to show Hinata and his Onii-san.

"Hinata-Chan, Onii-san look I summoned a toad!" The boy showed off his toad excitedly. Both of them looked at said toad realising it wasn't a toad yet, but didn't say anything.

"Just wait I know it's small, but I'm going to summon big one's like Tou-san once we start training." He said excitedly happy to have gotten it down first.

His Onii-san and Onee-chan always beat him, but not this time, this time he came out on top.

"Live it up Otouto I'll catch up and summon a toad twice as big." Akami playfully challenged, happy for her Otouto success even if she was a little jealous.

"T-then I'll just summon one twice as big as yours by then." Menma challenged back.

Seeing his siblings fight over jutsu hurt, especially one, he wanted so badly to learn. Naruto began running off his sibling hardly noticing, but Hinata did and she glared at the siblings.

When Menma and Akami looked back to see their Onii missing they asked. "Where did Onii go."

She wanted to shout at them for being so inconsiderate of Naruto's feelings, but knew that wouldn't make Naruto any happier.

So, she just ignored them going to find her Naruto-Kun. This caused Menma to feel a bit hurt, but once, he remembered that Hinata-Chan actually payed attention to him when he showed her the toad it strengthened his resolve. _'Just wait Hinata-Chan I'm going to get stronger and stronger for you.'_

* * *

As Naruto ran, he ended up bumping into his Kaa-chan. "Naruto watch where you going!" She scolded, but when he just ran past without so much as an apology, she got a bit angry.

"Naruto!" She growled, the boy stopping at his Kaa-chan's warning tone. "What do we say when we bump into someone?" She asked wanting an apology. It was basic manners to apologise when you bump into someone.

Naruto's fist clenched slowly turning he asked. "Kaa-chan when am I going to start training." A wave of guilt overcame Kushina and she was left too shocked to say anything. She had no idea that Naruto over heard her and Minato last night.

Using this opportunity Naruto ran to his room and away from his Kaa-chan who didn't have the heart to chase after him.

* * *

Naruto laid on his bed, everything was looking up. His godfather and Kaa-chan were acknowledging him and he was so happy to be with his sibling again.

But in the end, it didn't happen and he was excluded from his family for another year.

Naruto didn't hear the door open as Hinata slipped in seeing Naruto lying on the bed as, he sulked. Taking a seat next to him, she lovingly stroked his back and hair as the boy began crying.

It tore her heart seeing him like this no matter what the reason. Couldn't his family see they were hurting him. "Don't worry Naruto-Kun I'm here." Hinata lied down, hugging Naruto's head to chest, he hugged her back until he fell asleep.

When Hitomi went looking for her musume and saw them lying together on the bed, she smiled and asked Kushina if it was ok for Hinata to stay.

She agreed, knowing how much her children loved Hinata, having no idea that Hinata had fallen asleep in Naruto's room.

* * *

In the black void behind it's cage the rainbow orb had grown bigger. **"GRRRRRRRRRR!"** An angry growl emerged from it within.

The light began shifting as it took an oval shape like that of an egg.

" **grrrrrrrrrrr!"** The orb growled again, but quitter as a pulse of power came off it. The cage around it tried stopping it, but the pulse of power almost slipped through with no challenge, only the tiniest bit of energy not making it past the seal.

* * *

In the real world, Naruto glowed in a rainbow aura for a few seconds and as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared sinking within the boy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And done that was a good chapter to write I think I'm finally getting back into it, I spent about three hours writing this out so I think I'm finally getting back into writing.

I hope you like the development of Menma a bit more and the conversation between Minato and Kushina.

I know what they did was wrong, but I wanted to make it seem that Minato had a good point for what he was doing and reason with Kushina's more logical and motherly side. I also made sure to show Kushina's isn't entirely for Naruto sitting out and she feels guilty and worries about him.

Also, got to show a bit more of the sibling's relationship, but I really need to put some more development on Akami, she's gotten a bit left out. Does anyone think it's weird that I had a birthday in between two chapter since I also had their third birthday in the chapter two.

 **Please Review**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	5. A Terrible First Day

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any characters from whatever series I use.**

 **The Dragon Container**

 **Chapter 5: A Terrible First Day**

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

To both guests that flamed my story. One I will thank the one who was at least a bit respectful in his review, but I challenge his view of me butchering Kushina's and Minato's personalities and contradicting everything we know from canon.

Considering that both of them didn't have the greatest amount of screen time, I think I did pretty well with their personalities from what the canon gave us.

Kushina was shown to be hot headed and react violently when upset, she was also shown to be emotional at times, but that could be chalked up to her being pregnant at the time.

In my fic, she loves Naruto dearly, but because of that, she gets emotional and over reacts at times. I tried to make it so she isn't happy about him being left out, but Minato acted like the voice of reason and logically explained using Kushina's own feelings on Naruto's safety to get her to agree.

As for Minato, he was a Hokage that sealed a demon in his own children. There is no doubt he loves Naruto, but in his mind, everything he does is for the greater good and his duty as Hokage. Also, according to the prophecy, he is at risk of losing his family as well as the world. So, a part of him is desperate to stop it even if his family hates him for it in the end.

It doesn't help that his sensei is encouraging him helping solidify the idea that it is all for the greater good.

Even if you say it's not a flame it sounds like it is, it's fanfic so you can't expect the personalities to be 100%, but I am trying. It just seemed to me you are disregarding some of the key points and reason I put in to explain Minato's and Kushina's actions.

As for the rest of your review about what happened to all the original writers on fanfic. First I am doing this for fun and I am not a pro writer and will properly never be. Second, almost no idea out there is actually original and are always based off something else. Fanfiction as a whole personifies this.

To the other guest who simply called my work "Trash" tell that to all the reviewers who liked the story so far. If you're going to hate at least say why and use an account and then your reviews would actually mean something.

* * *

Akami was humming a tune. It was early morning as she helped prepare breakfast with her Kaa-chan.

The now 5-year-old girl was delighted because today was the day her and her brothers were going to start going to the academy together.

' _I can't wait for me and Onii-san and Otouto to begin the academy and finally be together again.'_ She didn't understand why her parents didn't let her Onii-san start training with them like they had promised and she hated it.

She missed the days when the three them would be close and inseparable from each other. _'But once Menma and I started training… those days just faded away.'_

Her smile quickly turned into a frown at the recollection of the growing distance between her Onii-san. While they trained, their Onii-san just seemed to fade out. _'The times we spent together just keeps becoming less and less… hurry up and join us Onii, we miss you… I miss you.'_

Looking to her Kaa-chan who was humming the same tune, she was humming until a few minutes ago. Her crimson hair was tied up in pony tail just like her own and she had a glowing smile as she prepared food for her family.

As the sun hit her mother, she couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was, hoping that one day she would be just as beautiful.

Kushina, noticing her only musume looking at her, turned her bright smile and violent eyes showering her little girl with love. "What's wrong, Musume?"

Blushing at her Kaa-chan, Akami shyly looked away. Her cheeks were almost as red as her hair. "Kaa-chan, why hasn't Onii-san started training with us yet?" her voice sweet and childlike her blue eyes sparkling in innocence and cheeks slight puffed.

Her musume was adorable and any other day Kushina would squeal and give her daughter a big hug. But despite it being an innocent question from her daughter, it only brought out a feeling of guilt from Kushina.

Her conversation with Minato echoed in her mind. She didn't like it one bit that her eldest had to be left out. But her worrying for his safety and her husband's reasoning won out over her motherly instincts.

As her only daughter looked at her innocently, all she could do was tell her. "He's just not ready." Her voice broke, showing that she was unsure on what she was saying.

This only confused the young girl who was cutely tilting her head. Seeing her musume's obvious confusion, she leaned down to her height, patting her on the head soothingly and telling her. "Don't worry. He'll join you soon. Once he's gone to the academy, I'm sure Naru-Chan will be ready and then you can all train together."

This brought a smile to the little girl's face, causing her Kaa-chan to give just as big smile. "Now go and wake your Otouto and Onii-san, breakfast's almost ready."

Akami's blue eyes sparkled. "Ok Kaa-chan!" Running off in a happy mood thanks to the news that her Onii-san will be with them again.

Kushina could only smile at her musume's happiness at the thought of her Onii-san joining them in training. Turning to finish dishing up breakfast she could only hope that her words were true and her eldest would join this year. _'Naru-Chan will join in this year for sure- Dattebane.'_

As Akami ran off to wake her brothers, she couldn't keep the excitement she felt. _'Finally! Now that we're all attending the academy, we can all be together and soon Naruto-Onii-san will start training with us too.'_

* * *

Quickly opening the door to her Otouto's room, she ran to the bed where her Otouto was sleeping soundly. Smiling at how peaceful he looked, she gently put her hand on him she shook him awake. "Come Otouto, it's time for breakfast."

Grumbling Menma replied with. "Ok… Onee-chan." He got up and wiped the sleep from his eyes, his Onee-chan was already running to their Onii-san's room.

Entering she shouted. **"WAKE UP ONII-SAN!"** Her voice echoing through the room, yet her Onii didn't budge one bit.

Still snoring soundly, his sheets thrown all over the place from all the twisting and turning as he did during the night.

Getting mad, she glared at her Onii and marched up to his bed, shaking him vigorously. "Wake up Onii or we'll be late to the academy."

When Naruto's response was him turning away in his sleep still, she knew she had no choice. Taking a depth breath, she shouted at the top of her lungs. **"RAMEN!"**

Before she knew it, something sped past her, causing her to spin around from the force generated as it passed her.

When she finally stopped, her hair was all messy. Blinking in surprise, she saw that her Onii was no longer in bed.

"Gez Onii-san, couldn't you have at least made your bed." Leaning over she grabbed the sheets making her Onii-san's bed for him. _'What would you do without me Onii-san?'_

* * *

Akami was walking in the dining room after having finished fixing her Onii-san's bed. "Onii-san couldn't you have made your bed before speeding off?" She grumbled, her right hand patting her hair back down after her Onii messed it up.

Naruto only glared at his Imouto who promptly returned it with her own. "You lied, there's no ramen here." He told her, his voice lanced with annoyance.

"Well, it was the only way to get you up." Reaching her hand to the back of her head, she lightly pulled at her ponytail, flatting the loss strains back down. "Besides, you messed up my hair so we're even." Sticking her tongue out at him, she made her way to her own seat.

"I just don't understand your obsession with ramen." Naruto looked shocked at this statement.

"Hey! You like ramen as much as any of us do." He said, standing up and pointing an accusing finger at her.

"That was when I was a kid and you and Kaa-chan made us have it every day." Despite what she was saying, ramen was still one of her top favourite foods, but she was more like her Tou-san than her Kaa-chan and knew the importance of eating other foods. Yet she still savoured the deliciousness of ramen when it came up. _'But I'm never going to let them know that, I'll never live it down.'_

Turning her head the other way her ponytail swinging along she scoffed. "Ramen's not that great."

" **Blasphemy!"** This shout didn't come from her Onii-san, but from her ramen obsessive Kaa-chan. "Ramen is the food of the gods! No Uzumaki has disliked it and none ever will on my watch!" Her Kaa-chan stated with her finger raised, her Onii agreeing with her as he raised his own finger.

Akami looked at her shy Otouto, hoping he at least retained his sanity. But sadly, she was mistaken as even her shy Otouto was giving her a glare of disappointment along with a nod of agreement at his Kaa-chan's words.

Sighing, she thought. _'Why did I have to be born into a family of ramen addicts?'_ Despite the slight grief she felt at the thought, she couldn't help the small smile that showed on her face.

' _It's good to have you back Onii.'_ She couldn't remember the last time they all ate and joked together like this. Even her Onii and Kaa-chan were getting along better since forever.

The only thing that's disappointing her was the empty chair of her Tou-san, who had to leave to do work before the academy opening ceremony.

Once they all finished getting already to leave the family entered standard -Namikaze-Uzumaki formation as both Akami and Menma took hold of one of their Kaa-chan's hand each with Naruto taking point.

* * *

After a boring speech given by his Tou-san and many slaps by his Imouto to keep him awake the opening speech ended and they got to the fun part.

Exhibition matches. In order to measure academy entries abilities, they would fight randomly against a fellow candidate. This allowed instructors to get a peek at their future students and see what level they were at.

However, one match they didn't expect was two of the Hokage's children going at it. **"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Vs Akami Uzumaki-Namikaze!"** The instructor shouted.

Both children looked at one another, slightly worried, having never thought they would end up fighting over anything but ramen before today.

Both children made their way to the ring, while they did so their Tou-san had his own private thoughts on the match. _'It's sad, but Naruto's going to lose. He just doesn't have the training Akami does.'_

Akami was unfortunately having the same thoughts, knowing her Onii-san had no training like she did. _'This is bad, Onii won't stand a chance. I could let him win, but he'll know and Kaa-chan and Tou-san will get mad.'_

Naruto gazed at the crowd to where his best friend and her family was watching. Hinata was happily cheering for him, her excitement for the match overpowering her shyness, making Menma jealous. Her mother Hitomi, now visibly pregnant with her second child, smiled.

' _I can finally show the results of my training.'_ Over the past year, he trained with both Hinata and Hitomi and though he couldn't join his friend's training sessions with her Otou-san, Hitomi was more than willing to take the time to train him instead during those times.

"Onii-san, please give up. I don't want to hurt you." His sorrowful Imouto's voice reached his ears, pleading him to give up.

Naruto just stared at her with a determination in his eyes. "Sorry Imouto, but I'm not the one who's going to get hurt." Taking his fighting stance, he got ready. His right foot went backwards, turning slightly, his body also turning sideward and hands raised and slight open.

It was a basic stance, but one that served him well when fought off Hinata's bullies.

Looking at her Onii worryingly, she resolved to finish this quickly without hurting or embarrassing him too much. "Sorry Onii, I'll try and end it quickly." Frowning at her words that hurt for her to say, but she trained for two years straight with her Tou-san, Kaa-chan and Jii-san.

Taking her own stance which was a lower level version of her Tou-san's Hachidori(Hummingbird) style.

In her mind, there was no way her Onii could stand up to her. The proctor shouted to start. "Begin!"

Rushing her Onii, Akami sped to Naruto throwing a roundhouse kick, surprising him at the shear speed she moved at. Despite the surprise, Naruto's arms were able to poorly block it, but he still felt some pain from the force of blow, hitting his awkward guard.

She was expecting him to be sent flying like her Otouto usually, though he did improve when he started putting chakra to his feet. However, she was dead wrong as her Onii turned, his hips throwing his fist forward with slight spin to it and putting his weight behind it as he aimed a punch at her face.

Her reflexes kicked in and quickly flipping back, she narrowly avoided the blow, eyes widening in surprise at the wind she felt from the punch. Now in mid flip, one of her legs caught her Onii's chin before finishing landing a few meters away.

But Naruto wasn't even fazed by her blow, though he felt the pain, to the girl's eyes he looked completely fine. He withstood her kicks by pure muscle strength, something not even their Otouto could do.

Smacking his mouth at feeling the pain from her kick to his chin and shaking his arms, it distracted him from the pain and numbness he felt as he quickly charged at his Imouto. Propelling off his back foot, Naruto quickly covered the gap between them.

Though fast for his age and any other academy entry, besides his siblings and Hinata, to Akami who was used to her sparring partners using chakra to move faster, her Onii might as well have been moving in slow motion.

Throwing a roundhouse kick of his own, his Imouto easily ducked under it, punching him in the face and sending him flying back a few meters.

Naruto was able to recover his footing quickly due to years of beating older bullies, but was unable to recover in time to fully block his Imouto's next attack.

Akami punched him in the stomach before attempting a kick to the ribs. Managing to block this with his left arm, Naruto was left helpless to the double punches to his face that left him momentarily stunned.

His body felt heavy, his arms numb from his Imouto's blows and a dull ache came from every spot she landed a hit.

Akami just looked at her Onii in bewilderment. _'Why doesn't he just go down?'_ Despite the effect of her blows that Naruto was feeling, to Akami he still looked completely fine, the toll his body was taking not showing at all.

She was used to fighting opponents with enchanted stamina like herself after sparring with a fellow Uzumaki many times. But her Onii's endurance unnerved her. Not even their Otouto was able to withstand her hits for long without showing clear signs of fatigue despite his Uzumaki endurance.

But her Onii's own endurance seemed to be greater than both her and her Otouto's. _'Not even Otouto could withstand a combo like that and still look practically fine.'_

' _I have no choice but to use that.'_ She quickly glanced to her Tou-san in the crowd who was looking slightly worried over the state of the match.

What she was going use was an advance combo her Tou-san showed her, but banned from her using, saying they didn't want anyone to get hurt. Akami assumed they meant her since she would be performing an advance technique, but in fact it was to keep Menma safe since the combo could hit several fatal points.

Taking her stance and using the tiniest bit of chakra in her legs, she quickly closed the gap between her and her Onii-san. She punched him in the kidney so hard, he would be pissing blood for a week, following it up by hitting her stunned Onii with an upper palm strike to the chin.

Naruto staggered back as his brain was rattled from the strike and winded from the blow to his kidney. This was exactly what his Imouto wanted as she grabbed his shoulders, kneeing him in his left kidney. Using the force her kick generated, she was perfectly set up for the next blow, doing a 360 degree spin, she landed a knife strike with her right hand to his neck. What followed up was a double punch from her left to his chest and then right punch to his heart.

Akami smirked at the achievement at pulling off such an advance move despite only being shown it once, as well as the victory she was sure had, but was shocked when she looked at her Onii- who was still on his feet. _'No way.'_ The smirk quickly vanished at seeing her combo had a less than derisible effect she wanted.

Naruto's whole body felt numb, his arms and legs felt like lead and his was breathing was ragged as he tried to catch his breath. The sharp pain from kidneys irritated him, making him feel as if he was going to lose control of his bladder any second.

His mind was still rattled, his vision was fuzzy, standing more on instinct and force of will more than anything else.

Akami was getting slightly angry now. She trained hard wanting to protect her Onii and Otouto yet in the end it all seemed pointless now that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't beat her Onii-san who had no training at all.

She rushed him again, intending to finish this once and for all. But Naruto's vision came back a spilt second before she was in range and on instinct he threw a back fist at his Imouto.

At the speed she was going, a normal person wouldn't be able to react at all, but her Otou-san once commented that she was faster than he was at her age.

The world seemed to slow down. She could clearly see Naruto's punch just inches from her face. But her reflexes were fast enough to react and begun to weave under it, but then at last second, her Onii's fist seemed to glow red, speeding up and colliding into her face.

 **CRACK!** The sickly sound was hard as Naruto's fist hit his Imouto dead centre in the nose and blood flew everywhere. Akami was sent flying as the crowd watched as she lost the match.

Naruto's head finally cleared and looked at his downed Imouto and smiled at having won their match. But that only lasted a moment as a sound reached his ears. "…Sniff…sniff… Waaaa….waaa…waaa!"

Naruto looked at his Imouto in horror as she cried, her nose broken and her face bloodied. His brotherly instinct taking over her went to help his Imouto, but his Kaa-chan and godmother Tsunade were already attending to her.

"Naruto that was too much, this was only supposed to be a friendly spar!" Kushina scolded, glaring at her Musuko before going back to attending to her musume. Tsunade's green chakra was already healing the bone fractures and mending the broken skin.

Horror covered Naruto's face as he tried to reply. "I-I didn't…mean to…" His stuttering was cut off by his Kaa-chan though.

"Not now Naruto, Akami is hurt!" His Kaa-chan shouted at him and scared him, reminding him of the night years ago.

"Did you see that…" Came from the crowd. Turning, Naruto saw all the spectators glaring at him and whispering amongst themselves. They kept saying he did it on purpose out of jealousy, shunning the poor boy.

To the villagers, Akami and Menma were heroes and Naruto was nothing despite being the Hokage's son too. That made Naruto the bad guy for hurting a little girl so badly, who was not only a hero, but his own sister as well.

Adrenaline started pumping through his veins, making the pain he felt fade as their whisperers reached his ears.

"I can't believe that…"

"It was just friendly spar…"

"He did it on purpose…"

"Yeah he did say he wasn't the one getting hurt…"

"Out of jealousy…"

All throughout the crowd people were looking at Naruto in detest. The only ones who weren't was Hinata and Hitomi, who knew full well what happened wasn't Naruto's fault.

Even his own Tou-san and Otouto had looks of disappointment on their faces.

"You're wrong…I didn't mean to…" He said shakily, his voice just over a whisper. But the voices didn't stop and only seemed to get louder.

His breath became more ragged as he started to sweat. "Stop it…" But not one did, they just kept judging him.

" **STOP IT!"** He shouted, causing everyone to look at him before he ran off.

Hinata quickly followed and Hitomi glared at the villagers who were saying that this was proof that he was guilty.

Hitomi approached Kushina. "Kushina, that was going too far." Her friend only looked at her, not understanding why she was being scolded.

"Naruto didn't mean to do this." Finally understanding, Kushina responded.

"But this was supposed to be a friendly spar. That last blow wasn't. It's clear that Naruto wasn't holding back." Hitomi could only look at her red headed friend, thinking if they were both watching the same match.

"But Naruto hasn't been trained like Akami was and couldn't really afford to hold back." She tried reasoning, but Kushina ignored her.

"You saw how unscathed Naruto looked. Akami was clearly pulling punches and was keeping her blows light." Just like Akami, everyone else couldn't tell that Naruto was only standing because of his incredible endurance.

However, Hitomi and Hinata, who both trained and knew of Naruto's amazing endurance and pain tolerance, could tell Naruto was feeling the hits.

"That's not true Kushina. Akami wasn't holding back either." She tried reasoning, but Kushina didn't believe her, only believing what her eyes showed her.

"But Akami was the one that got hurt, so why was Naruto clearly fine?!" Getting annoyed, Kushina growled out the last bit. Even though it was an accident, her friend making her look the bad guy still hurt. In her mind, her Musuko needed to learn that what he did was wrong in a light spar.

"Then maybe you should have trained him so he could hold back and fight her as an equal!" Hitomi shouted, taking the red-haired women aback, her hormones getting the best of her as she walked off, leaving the red women to think.

' _Is this my fault?'_ She had no idea. It's not like they trained Naruto and taught him how to hold back.

Jiraiya, who was deep in thought, was worried at the results. _'This isn't good, Akami should have easily beaten him, even if she was holding back. We'll need to step up their training. If she can't even beat a beginner who has yet to officially start training, then how can she hold up later on?'_

* * *

Naruto ran far from the academy before finally stopping, his exhaustion finally taking over. His lungs hurt so much and his legs were shaking, ready to give way any second now.

"Naruto-Kun?" The soft and soothing voice came from a worried Hinata who finally caught up to her best friend.

"Hinata…I didn't mean to.. I…" Hinata shushed him, understanding sparkling in her eyes as she told him.

"I know Naruto-Kun, it wasn't your fault. You just gave it your best, just like Akami did." Her words were quiet, yet clear, soothing Naruto's worries.

"But I hurt her, I hurt my Imouto." He said, disgusted with himself. He was her Onii-san. He was supposed to protect her, not hurt her.

"Naruto-Kun! It's alright, you and Akami were both prepared for it and you got just as hurt." Looking into her eyes, Naruto only saw worry and acceptance, not the eyes of disappointment or disgust his family and the villagers gave him.

Naruto's leg finally gave way, unable to hold themselves up, falling, Naruto was caught by Hinata. "Come on, let's get you home." She was full of worry, she's never seen Naruto so tired that he could barely stand up.

* * *

Finally home, Hinata put Naruto on the couch who just lied there silently. Fiddling with her fingers and blushing at the tired Naruto, she took a deep breath, readying herself. "N..Naruto-Kun?" She stuttered looking away.

"Yeah" He mumbled groggily.

Hinata looked down and turned red as she asked. "Y-Your clothes…t-take them…o-off…please." It took a few seconds for her words to sink in as his eyes shot up and he jumped up looking at her.

"Whaaat!" As soon as he shouted it, he grabbed his body that was riddled with pain. "Ow..Ow…Ow…"

"T-take…off… your clothes and…I'll…" Looking closely, Naruto could see Hinata was fiddling with a small jar in her hands.

Realising it was her homemade ointment, he submitted, unable to argue or treat his injures himself with how much they hurt.

Quickly taking off his shirt, Naruto exposed himself in front of the shy Hyuga. Hinata was blushing madly as she watched him take off his shirt, the muscles he had were impressive for someone their age. She was starting to overheat, steam coming out of her ears as she started to black out.

But the huge bruises over his body kept her conscious. Quickly, she stroked one of the marks gently, causing a hiss of pain from the blond boy. "Owwww"

"Sorry…" Hinata said, unscrewing the jar and dapping her fingers in it, gently starting to apply the ointment to his wounds. He could already feel the relief it brought as her soft hands glided about his body. She rubbed gently into his muscles causing them to relax. Closing his eyes, he just focused on how good her fingers felt as the pain fade bit by bit as her fingers did their magic.

Hinata inspected her Naruto-Kun's body. It was the closest she's ever been to him shirtless and she was enjoying every second of it. His skin was soft, yet hard, as she explored his developing muscles, hearing a sigh of pleasure come from him.

Looking up, she saw that Naruto was looking relieved and seemed to be enjoying her massage. Happy her friend and developing crush was enjoying it, she began to channel bits of chakra to her finger tips.

"Ooooh Kami…" Naruto cursed the feeling of Hinata's chakra massaging his muscles was too much. Every nerve she touched felt pleasure and warmth as she continued treating his wounds.

Opening his eyes, he stared into the most beautiful lavender eyes he's ever seen. Both children's faces were bright red, seeming to get closer every second.

But before anything happened, the call of nature came to Naruto as his legs shifted. "Emmm, Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked, feeling embarrassed and warm at their close contact.

Fluttering her eyes, she looked at him expectantly, her glossy lips replied. "Yes, Naruto-Kun?" Her voice was sweet and enchanting, making Naruto's heart skip a beat. A part of him just wanted to ignore his need to go and let her keep doing what she was going to do.

But sadly, his lower body complained as it felt like his bladder was going to burst. "I need-"

"Yes?" Hinata asked, leaning closer to give her Naruto-Kun whatever he wanted.

"I need to go!" He shouted, realising what he said Hinata leaned back, freeing him. Shooting up, Naruto ran right to the bathroom, leaving Hinata alone.

"… I was so close!" She complained. It was the perfect moment and she let it go. Her fingers went to her lips, imagining what it would feel like to have his lips upon hers. They kissed each other on the cheek a few times as a thank you, but nothing more and Hinata was looking forward to their first real kiss.

* * *

In the bathroom, Naruto quickly pulled his pants down, relieving himself of his bladder's contents. He looked down at the shocking sight of the red of his blood mixed into his pee. **"AAAAAAAAAAH!"**

His scream echoed throughout the house and Hinata quickly rushed to his aid. "Naruto-Kun, what's wrong?"

Her mouth hung open at her Naruto-Kun standing there naked as the day he was born. Blood came from her own nose as she caught sight of his lower bits before promptly passing out. _**'Why couldn't this have happened when we older?!'**_ She cursed, knowing that the sight of an older Naruto-Kun would be all the sweeter.

Naruto's brain shut down at Hinata seeing him in the nude, eyes rolling in the back of his head, he promptly joined his Hinata-Chan on the floor.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And done, some bits felt a bit weird since Naruto and Hinata are both five years old, but I figured Hinata would be eager to get her first kiss. She already adores Naruto so much and girls usually develop childhood crushes at that age.

Akami was actually stronger than Naruto by far, but his Uzumaki and Dragon slayer endurance makes it much harder to take him down. Seriously with all the things Natsu and Naruto can do merging their endurance together is kind of scary.

It was also that reason that he appeared to look more or less fine to the bystanders, his pain tolerance is higher than most and he can take much more beating before he reaches his limit.

This is also why Kushina assumed Akami was holding back, because she used advance moves that didn't seem to affect Naruto. This made it seem in her mind that Naruto was fighting harder then he should have and that he needed to learn that there is limit of what you can do in light spars.

It occurred to me I never actually mentioned Akami's eye colour I decided on blue since Naruto and Menma have both Kushina's and Minato's eyes and hair. So, it made sense for her to have the eyes and hair of a parent each.

Finally, I was originally planning for the fight to be between Menma and Naruto, but changed it so I could focus on Akami more.

Please review on the fight scene I tried to make it as interesting as possible while making it easy to imagine. I also have three more ideas on my profile though as usual there not in detail since I only rush writing them so I had the ideas down.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	6. The Clan Heir

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any characters from whatever series I use.**

 **The Dragon Container**

 **Chapter 6: The Clan Heir**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **To the guest reviewer who made the reference about the scene in chapter 1 being the same in fairy tail that is indeed so. This isn't exactly a crossover, though since besides the dragons and the odd reference to fairy tail universe, there will be no involvement with that world or its characters.**

 **I am still unsure about the actual conditions for the crossover, but I myself are a bit iffy on them. I may use ideas, powers and characters from other series, but I will always adapt them and only stay in the Narutoverse.**

 **Last note the hater that tells NaruHina fans to go and kill themselves is back, it was so quiet and nice this past for week, but now he's back. If that guest reviewer reads this stop following stories with an account so you can just hate on people and give death threats grow up! I'm sure you have better things to do with your time then write pointless reviews and threats that go against fanfic's term of use.**

* * *

An orange and green blur jumped across the rooftops of Konoha being chased by black blur that was easily keeping up with the orange blur.

"Naruto! Get back here now and I'll go easy on you!" The black blur shouted as it chased a yellow haired 9-year-old boy.

"Come on Shisui, it wasn't me this time! Promise!" Naruto shouted, looking back at his pursuer whose Sharingan eyes were active.

"Yeah, just like you weren't responsible for dyeing the uniforms of the police pink or the stink bomb on the main road!" The Uchiha shouted back, a small smirk at the youth's pranks.

' _Got to admit the kid is good. It's no surprise no one has caught him yet.'_ Seeing the yellow and orange blur Naruto became, Shisui couldn't help but think the boy was just like his old man.

In his year of pulling pranks, Naruto has not been caught once by any of the Uchiha police, not even the regular forces. Granted, Shushi has never gotten serious, enjoying his little matches of speed with the future yellow flash.

"Hey! Come on, I was only trying to give you guys a new look. Pink is a good colour for you! It makes you seem less broody." Grinning at his purser, making him get slightly annoyed.

' _Sneaking into the Uchiha compound was hard, but so worth it.'_ He thought, the memory of all the pink Uchiha's popping up in his mind.

"And that was almost made our official colour thanks to you!" A tick mark appeared as he remembered how many of the clan's women wanted to keep the new look.

' _Thank Kami that there are more males than females in the clan, otherwise I would be stuck in pink right now.'_ The man shivered. The thought of him in a pink suit was just too embarrassing.

"See! At least someone knows the glory of my pranks!" Naruto shouted, taunting Shisui further.

"Just turn yourself in and you'll only get a night in jail!" He threatened, though he knew the boy well enough that he would never take the threat.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me!" The Konoha policeman raised an eyebrow as he sarcastically replied.

"And I'm sure someone else covered that store in catnip and that someone is also not in class like they should be." Naruto looked away guilty, sweat dripping down his face, realising he was mostly caught.

' _Damn, should have waited until after the academy.'_ As Naruto had this thought, a black figure appeared in front of him. He crashed into the figure and brought the chase to an end as it grabbed his shoulder Naruto looked up at his captor to see a white weasel mask.

"Weasel, long time." Naruto smiled at the young Anbu, who only gave the boy a curious look.

"Up to trouble again, Naruto?" The mask man asked.

Naruto faked being innocent.

"Well, you know, somebody gets pranked and I'm instantly the number one suspect! It's just not fair, I tell you." Naruto arms shot up in exaggeration.

Unfortunately, the Anbu wasn't going to buy it and gripped the boy's shoulder tighter.

"Fine, I give. I'll come quietly." Head bowed, the Anbu didn't notice the smirk on the boy's face as he quickly did hand signs.

In a poof smoke Naruto disappeared and standing before the Anbu was someone else. "Itachiiii-Kun" Purred out a seductive voice. The Anbu froze as standing before him was his naked girlfriend, Izumi. The transformation was perfect, down to her slender figure and boatful breast.

This second of distraction was enough time as the girl smiled sickly, kicking him in the groin. The Anbu turned as white as stone, unmoving, as the woman turned back into a boy and made his escape.

Shisui landed besides Itachi, looking at the man in pity. The masked man's eyes glowed red, three tomoe spinning into existence, glaring at his best friend. "Not a word of this… to anyone."

"Don't worry.. your secret is safe with me." The Shunshin (Body flicker) ninja assured, eyes closed, sweat dropping down his face as he recalled his own embarrassing moment.

' _The brat got me too by changing into Naori-Chan.'_ He opened his eyes, three of his own tomoe in a sea of deep red appeared in each.

"Let's get him." With that, the two strongest Uchiha disappeared into smokeless Shunshin, chasing their prey.

* * *

The chase went on for minutes with Naruto using every trick in the book. Weaving through the busy streets of village to using his extensive knowledge of the village's back alleys. Alas, it was no use against the Uchiha's superior visual jutsu, who could track him with easy through the crowd and easily kept up with him in a match of speed.

Naruto was currently chased by Shisui in one of Konoha's many alleys, preparing to make one of his famous escapes. But Itachi cut off his escape route with Shisui capturing the poor boy.

"Finally got you." The Uchiha said in victory, but Naruto only smiled as with a flick of his hand, a small ball was thrown into the air.

It was small, about Naruto's palm size, but both Uchiha's Sharingan could easily spot the object, which cracked in slow motion and a bright light emitted from it.

Both Uchiha's were defenseless as a bright light blinded them, their Sharingan improved eye sight making it worse. To a normal ninja, it would only be a brief light that blinded them for a second, but due to the Uchiha's close proximity and their eyes, the light hurt worse, blinding them far longer than normal.

In the confusion, Shisui let go of Naruto, covering his eyes, trying to block out the light and pain. Using this opportunity, Naruto escaped from the Uchiha's clutches.

"So long, losers." Taunting them, Naruto made his escape, Shisui growling as he did. However, his sensitive ears picked up the familiar sound of leaf crunching and the ninja lunged at the sound, assuming it was his prey.

His arm quickly grabbed the boy in a headlock, tightening them as both of them fell to the ground. "Don't worry Itachi, I got him!"

"No you don't, you got me Baka!" The voice was rough and mature. A far cry from the child's voice his target had.

His vision now clearing, Shisui looked down to see a mop of black hair. "Oops, sorry Itachi." Quickly letting go, Itachi fell to the floor, his teary red eyes glaring at the blurry form of his best friend.

Quickly picking up his mask and getting up, the Anbu spoke in a calm voice. "Let's go, he couldn't have gotten far." Itachi ordered and both him and Shisui jumped out of the alley. Not risking using Shunshin when their vision was compromised.

After minutes passed, a figure crawled out behind several bins. It was pitch black, looking almost as if it merged into the shadows. As the figure came out, the shadows seemed to recede and yellow hair and blue eyes could finally be seen. His breathing was almost non-existent, his eyes vacant and motionless to the point that without getting a closer look, people would think he was a statue instead of a person.

The figure stopped, his eyes taking in his shrouding and after a few more minutes, a slight sparkle appeared in his blue eyes, slowly getting brighter along with his growing breathing and heartbeat as his presence and chakra slowly came back into existence.

"Suckers, they should have checked here before going off somewhere else." After years of pranking ninja and running away, Naruto easily mastered the skill of hiding his presence. His stealth and trap making marks were the only category that he beat his siblings at.

' _But it's not like Kaa-chan and Tou-san care about that...'_ Taking a depth breath, Naruto slowly moved forward, making sure to hide himself and his presence as best he could as he made his way to the academy.

* * *

Naruto slowly made his way into the classroom, still hiding, hoping to sneak in. "About time you got here, Naruto." His sensei's voice growled out.

"Iruka-Sensei, I was just-" Naruto sweated, cursing how his teacher was able to find him now a days.

"Save it and take your seat. I expect you to stay after class and during lunch as well." Iruka order with authority. The boy was a wonder to him. His stealth skills were so good that when he first had been assigned as his teacher, he snuck in and out without him noticing.

Heck, even now, Iruka could only figure out when Naruto was sneaking in or out by keeping an eye on Hinata, whose Byakugan would activate at timely intervals, searching for the blond boy. _'I swear, if you only applied yourself more, you could easily be as good as your siblings… maybe even better.'_

Sighing, their Sensei was brought out of his thoughts by an annoyed voice. "Really Onii-san, another prank? Grow up and take this seriously already." The boy's Imouto stated, annoyed, though at the end her voice changed into a slight plea.

Despite what her Kaa-chan said, their Onii didn't join in training after starting the academy. After getting hurt by her Onii during the exhibition match and her Onii's behaviour during lessons lead her to the conclusion of why their Kaa-chan said he wasn't ready. _'Come on Onii, if you only stopped this foolishness, you could start training with Tou-san and Kaa-chan too.'_

Frowning at his Imouto, Naruto slowly made his way to his seat. _'…But I am trying Imouto.'_

Hinata was glaring at Akami, appalled at her behaviour. _'How dare you! Naruto-Kun has been training really hard, yet all you do is look down at him.'_

Despite their close relationship at first, the more Akami drifted away from Naruto, the more she also drifted away from his siblings. She was still their friend after all, they were still Naruto's family, but there was a strain among their relationship.

When she heard the seat next to her being pulled back, she gave a brilliant smile as her Naruto-Kun sat next to her, like always.

Menma glared at Naruto. The boy tried to sit next to Hinata-Chan many times, but his Onee would either pull him away to sit next to her or Hinata would wait until the last second and pick a space with an empty chair for Naruto.

* * *

The day quickly passed with Naruto trying to not fall asleep while he took down some notes, the day now over, he watched as his siblings ran to their parents, who were waiting just side the gate.

The happy family quickly left for home, except Naruto wasn't with them, nor did they question his absence.

"Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked, her hand touching his. Naruto smiled at the contact, making him feel a little better.

"Naruto-Kun, why don't you ask your parents for training again." Hinata asked. She knew the answer he would give, but she hoped if he asked, his parents might actually do something for once.

"No. Akami and Menma need it more and I'm sure…they'll get back to me… eventually..." His voice grew weak at the end, knowing that it was unlikely, but still chose to believe in his family.

"But Naruto-Kun.. it's been ages now and Menma and Akami are top of the class already. Surely they could spend some time with you now." She hated how his parents kept putting the matter off. But what she hated worse was that Naruto was letting it happen with a smile.

Naruto was doing well training with her and her Kaa-chan, but there was a limit on how much Naruto could learn and improve like that. Naruto was easily average in the class, but unlike his siblings and her, he didn't learn a clan style and had yet to develop his own, above the basics taught in the academy.

The only things Naruto had going for him were his stealth, trap making and thanks to her and her Kaa-chan, his chakra control. _'Naruto-Kun… you need to learn new styles and techniques of your own like everyone else is.'_ She cursed the fact she couldn't teach him the gentle fist and her Otou-san got so mad when she actually tried, making Naruto refuse any training that would get her in trouble.

"Still Akami and Menma need it more. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll start training soon." Naruto smiled, but Hinata could easily see it was forced.

"Hey Naruto-Kun, Hinata-Chan." Came a soft voice. They saw a woman with short black hair wearing a blue robe coming towards them. "You guys ready for your lesson?" The women smiled.

"Shizune -Sensei!" Both children greet happily.

"You bet we are! What are we going to learn today?" Naruto asked excitedly with a real smile, making the Hyuga girl next to him happy.

"Settle down Naruto-Kun. I think you're going to enjoy today's lesson a lot." Shizune bent down, getting closer to the boy's level. "Today I'm going to teach you the **Chakura no Mesu (Chakra Scalpel)**."

The boy's eyes sparkled with excitement at this. It would be one of the first real jutsu he would be learning in ages.

"Now I'm only going to teach how to do it with a finger at first, but if you do well, I'll start showing you how to make a bigger one, kay?" Naruto nodded excitedly. This would be one of the only jutsu he had with real combat potential.

Shizune lead her students away, remembering when the medical training program was first implemented.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Shizune was walking down the corridor, carrying a box full of bandages. With Tsunade's help, they were finally able to get approval for the medical ninja program and as the slug sannin's apprentice, she would be the one teaching the class.

' _I can't wait!'_ A bright smile spread across her face at the thought of teaching for the first time.

Opening the door, she went to the front desk, and setting her things down, she introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Shizune Kato, and I'll be your sensei for medical class until you graduate."

She looked around, not surprised that all of her students were girls, but then a surprised look came over her, spotting the only boy in her class. _'Isn't that Naruto?'_

She was acquainted with the Hokage's children, but like Tsunade, she wasn't close to Naruto at all and only heard he was a trouble maker.

Shaking her thoughts, she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and teach her lesson. "Now I'm going to teach you how to apply bandages first. Now I know this is very basic and you learn this in class, but this is an important tool that could mean the difference between saving a person's life or them bleeding out. Along with this, I will be teaching different ways to tie them based on the injury as well ointments and medicines that you can apply to prevent infection and quick healing of said injury."

The class was over quickly, many students doing well. While Shizune was cleaning up, she noticed two students were still there. It was Naruto and the Hyuga girl approaching, she saw that the boy was untying and then retying the bandages according to the girl instructions.

Smiling at Naruto's hard work, she asked. "Do you want any help?"

After that, Naruto and Hinata would stay behind, getting extra training and then helping Shizune clean up as thanks.

* * *

 **A Year After**

* * *

Today has been over a year since the medical program started and Shizune was finally going to start teaching the most basic medical jutsu, **Shosen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique).**

The students were eager to learn, though most of them had trouble (mostly because of the dead fish they were using it). The only ones who were doing well was a pink haired girl, who had the control and did the jutsu perfectly, but could only hold it for 10 seconds before being completely exhausted afterword's. The best girl by far was Hinata, who not only did it perfectly, but was able to hold it long enough to revive the fish, easily the best in the class.

At least she was until she got to Naruto. His control wasn't perfect, but it was close. But the odd thing was that the fish revived quicker than Hinata's. Shizune found this strange, but despite the difference in control, no matter how many times Naruto did it, he would always beat Hinata in reviving the fish. _'Maybe he's focusing more on the inside of the fish rather than outside, where I can't see it.'_ That theory was what she came up with and though Naruto was slow in the theory and medicine aspects of the course, he excelled in the actual medical jutsu part, easily doing most jutsu on his first try, even if they weren't perfect **.**

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Shizune walked into the class room carrying a box. Naruto and Hinata helping, each carrying their own boxes. She gave a sickly smile as she turned to the class. "Today class, I'm going to be teaching you the **Chakura no Mesu (Chakra Scalpel).** "

The whole class broke out in cheers. However, their sensei's next words put an end it. "Great, it's nice to see you all so enthusiastic about dissections for once." Silence filled the room as the whole class froze. Half the students turned green as Shizune pulled out another dead fish. Despite the fact that her remaining students didn't quit after they learned medical training was a lot grosser then they hoped, they still couldn't quite hold themselves together.

Though there were a few exceptions, their sensei smiled, looking towards Hinata and Naruto, who were handing out the samples to all the other students.

"Ok, now that everyone has a fish. I want you to dissect it like usual." She smiled and a questioning hand suddenly shot up.

"But Sensei, we don't have any tools?" Asked Sakura, not understanding how they were supposed to do the task.

"That's easy." She held up a finger and a blue glow emanated from it before shaping into a blade. "Focus your chakra into your finger and then image a blade or better yet, a scalpel, forming out of it."

"But won't our hands get dirty if we do that?!" Sakura yelled. She understood that they needed to do this to learn, but she was still far from comfortable getting blood all over her favourite dress.

"Only if the chakra's not sharp or strong enough. Otherwise it will act like a barrier. When working in the hospital or medical camps, special custom made gloves are given that are designed to not interfere with your chakra and allow the quick removal of the bloodstained gloves so that you can move on to the next patient. However, on the field, you only have a limited source of them or will be required to provide treatment immediately on site. Because of this, you need to learn to not only shape your chakra into a tool to use, but also as a barrier that prevents bacteria on your hands infecting the patient." That seemed to satisfy any questions for now as Sakura and several of the more squeamish girls gulped at their fish.

"Ok, I want you to remove the organs in the exact order I instructed you as last time. Marks will be given based on the quality of the cuts and order at which the organs are removed as well as the condition they are in once removed." With those words, everyone tried focusing chakra to their fingers.

Hinata was focusing hard, her Byakugan active as a blue glow emanated from her fingertip and then slowly formed into a scalpel that was a few inches away from her hand. Smiling at her success, she looked down, knowing exactly where to cut and how. Using chakra in this way was no different than the usual gentle fist, only a little more focused with continues output.

Naruto did the same, however there was sweat dripping down his face as he slowly made the blade extend from his finger tip. He managed to do it, but unlike Hinata, who literally had a translucent scalpel equipped with a little curved blade at the end, his blade extends from his fingertip and was as wide as his finger before it shrunk in on itself at the very end.

Smiling at Hinata, they both got to work on their fishes.

On the other side of the room, Sakura easily managed to form the blade around her finger and started working, but she kept getting splodges of blood on her hand.

Shizune watched all the students and was extremely happy at Naruto and Hinata's success. _'Looks like those two figured out the little trick to it.'_ Turning to Sakura, she saw the splodges of blood all over her hands. 'I'm a bit disappointed that she didn't figure it out though, when she is one of the smartest in the class, though her control is much better compared to the other students."

From where she was, she could see that Sakura's finger was entirely covered and was sharp. But sadly, that wasn't what she was looking for. There was a hidden test that the students needed to figure out. _'Instead of forming the blade around your finger, you need to focus it to your fingertips and then extend it outward, this method allows you to alter the size and shape of the blade for much more flexibility. But also, it prevents the larger than necessary finger from causing damage by working at a safe distance and preventing bacteria from infecting your patient as you work. '_

This trick also saves chakra and is needed for major operations when using chakra. Despite only two students figuring it out, Shizune was more than happy with her class so far. Sakura was already using genin level techniques when using medical jutsu. And the tricks Naruto and Hinata would end up using ranged from Chunin to Jonin… very impressive for their age _. 'Most_ _ **Iryō-nin (Medical Ninja)**_ _don't learn these tricks on their own without years of experience under their belt. I wouldn't be surprised if one them succeeded Tsunade-Sama and I as Konoha leading medics one day.'_

Yep Konoha's future medics were in good hand with this lot.

* * *

Both Naruto and Hinata were walking outside their medical, class now over. The blond boy glanced to the tree and then the academy gate, hoping to see his own family ready to pick him up.

But sadly, that was not the case. Frowning at this, Naruto looked down, trying to hide his face from his best friend. _'Why do I even bother?.. They're not going to be there… they never are.'_

"Okaa-chan!" Hinata shouts in surprise. Looking up, Naruto sees a figure in a wheelchair approaching. As she comes closer, the two children could see a wheelchair bound Hitomi being pushed by her maid, Natsu.

The poor woman lost the use of her legs during the birth of her second child, the damage to severe for even the legendary Tsunade to fix.

Hinata rushed over, worried for her Okaa-san. "Okaa-san, you shouldn't have come. I could have made it home by myself." She worryingly said, knowing her Okaa-san was in no condition to pick her up like she used to.

But still her Okaa-chan persisted, coming to pick her up every day with the aid of her handmaiden. "Nonsense Hina-Chan, is it so wrong for me to come and pick up my little baby?" Hitomi opened her arms, accepting a hug from Hinata.

"But I'm not a baby anymore, Okaa-san." Hinata's head looked up from the leaning place of her Okaa-sans bosom to glare at her.

"Nope! You will always be my little girl, Hina-Chan." She told her child, patting Hinata's hair as she did. Knowing there was nothing she could do about her Okaa-san, she sent a glare to Natsu, whose lips moved in a silent apology, making it obvious that Hitomi's handmaiden tried to stop her.

Looking at Naruto, Hitomi offered. "Naruto-Kun, would you like us to walk you home." The boy cheered up at seeing his aunt.

"No! It's my job to escort you home." Naruto and Hitomi smiled as she held out her hand.

"Well then, would you be a good gentleman and escort us home?" Naruto took the offered hand while Hinata took the other as the group started their walk to the Hyuga compound.

Naruto held Hitomi's hand tightly. It was rare for him to get a chance to hold his own Kaa-chan's hand with both of them being occupied by his Imouto and Otouto. So, despite his insistence that he was just properly escorting a lady home, he really found comfort in holding Hitomi's hand.

"So, where's the little firecracker today?" Naruto asked, wondering where their missing member was.

Hitomi's head bowed as she replied, her voice filled with sadness and worry. "Hanabi-Chan is training with her Otou-san again today and couldn't make it." She was worried. Her husband has been focusing on Hanabi more and more lately, making her grow distant from both her Okaa-san and Onee-san.

Hinata was having similar concerns, missing her own Imouto immensely.

After dropping them off at the Hyuga Compound, Naruto decided to go home.

* * *

"I'm home!" Naruto called as he entered his house, but he didn't know if he could still call it home. Despite his shout having echoed throughout the house, no one answered back with welcome home.

Walking into the kitchen, the light still on, he could see his parents and siblings were sitting down, ready for dinner hardly noticing he just entered the room as he took his normal seat.

* * *

Dinner was as usual for the Namikaze household, his Kaa-chan and Tou-san smiled as his siblings talked about today's training and what happened at the academy.

It wasn't until after dinner that it all strayed from the norm. "I have an announcement to make!" His Tou-san announced, his siblings looked at him with expecting eyes while Naruto just rolled his, knowing it wouldn't involve him.

Pulling out a piece of paper with the Uzumaki crest on it, he continued. "Sensei and I have spoken and we decided it would be best to give the position of clan heir to either Akami or Menma." His Tou-san smiled blatantly, Menma as well.

How couldn't he? The fact that their Tou-san was going to make one of them clan heir was the same as acknowledging their abilities to the highest degree.

However, three people were not as ecstatic about the announcement. Kushina looked at her husband in shock, not having heard anything about this. Akami was the same, looking at her Tou-san, not believing what he was saying.

But the third and most vocal of trio voiced his outrage. **"But I'm clan heir!"** Naruto roared across the table, earning a look of shock from his Kaa-chan and Imouto, but only displeasure from his Tou-san.

"Naruto, sit down and I'll explain." Minato ordered, offended that his own son would shout at him in such a manner.

" **What's there to explain?! I'm the oldest and that makes me clan heir, it's how it's always been!"** Normally, Naruto would be calm and put a fake smile when his Tou-san made a decision. But not this time. Even though he didn't start training in the Uzumaki arts, he still studied and worked hard with Hinata to prepare for the day he would take over their clan. He even doubled his efforts when he found out how like the position was to that of the Hokage and that everything he would learn as clan head would also be needed as Hokage.

The fact he was clan heir was the only thing that really made him part of this family and was an important step for his dream of becoming Hokage.

"Naruto!" Minato growled in a warning tone as he started explaining his decision. "Menma and Akami have both worked hard, achieved top of their class, even mastering the Rasengan. They more than earned this and showed that they both have what it takes to do the role."

Minato couldn't really blame his Musuko, they never really talked about who would become the heir and Naruto, as the oldest and first born, would have naturally assumed it was him. _'But being clan heir requires more than just being born into it, but the skill and knowledge to do the job as well as the willingness to sacrifice yourself for the clan.'_

"But…" Naruto tried to say, but his Tou-san just glared at him, causing him to keep quiet. However, an unlikely person came to his defence.

"Onii-san's right!" Everyone looked at Akami, who made her voice heard, shouting her views to her family. "Onii-san is clan heir and it is his right! We just can't take that away from him!" Imouto knew her Onii was a lot of things. He was reckless, rude and never took his school work or training seriously. But she still loved him and would never take what belonged to him.

Minato only looked sadly at Akami. Out of the two, he wanted her to take the position. She was smart and mature like him and was clearly the stronger of the two, as well as having the knowledge and manners to take part in politics the future position held. He just knew the Uzumaki clan would be in good hands with her.

But he couldn't force her to take the title if she didn't want it. That only left Menma. If he didn't want it, Minato would have to leave things as they were and let Naruto keep the title. Hoping he would mature with age and grow into it. _'I really hope he accepts. Naruto's just not fit for a role like this. He's too like Kushina and wouldn't be able to keep his emotions in check. '_

His thoughts were unnecessary as his youngest child spoke up. "Then I'll take it." Menma raised his hands, happy to have one up on his Onii. His Onii always beat him at everything but training and in the young boy's mind, being a ninja was his thing. The fact that his Tou-san was recognising his abilities made him happy, making him think that he deserved this.

' _Onii you have a lot of things already, even Hinata-Chan pays more attention to you, but this being a ninja and now clan heir is mine.'_ Another reason he wanted the title was because he knew Hinata was heir to her clan and hoped it would help him get closer to the shy Hyuga he had a crush on since forever.

Akami only looked at her Otouto in shock. "You can't be serious!" Menma glared back, raising his own voice to his Imouto for the first time.

" **And why not? We trained for this, we worked hard, spending countless hours training and getting stronger! Either of us deserve this more than Onii who only messes around!"** Menma was angry at his Imouto's response. He always hated that while they were training, his Onii was goofing around with Hinata-Chan. Both him and his Onee-chan both put the effort in so why shouldn't they reap the benefits. _'We worked hard for this…I, worked really hard… so why can't I enjoy and accept it.'_

Seeing that this discussion was spinning out of control, Minato decided to end it. "That's enough! Menma will finalise the agreement tomorrow. For now, think on it. Being clan heir is a big job and is not one to take on lightly." Minato dismissed the family. Naruto ran off and his Otouto left the room after, smiling, having already decided to accept the title.

Only his Musume and wife remained behind for answers. "Minato what was that!? How could you make that decision without my consent!?"

Minato looked at his angry wife. "It's as I told you, both Menma and Akami worked hard. They even mastered the Rasengan a few months ago, which we both agreed to make a clan Jutsu, they deserve this." Was Minato's response, hoping to placate his wife.

"But what about Naruto?" His wife asked. He knew it would be hard to convince her, but he needed to. It was obvious that Naruto wasn't suited to the task.

"Kushina-Chan, you know as well as I that Naruto does nothing but goofs around, playing pranks on people or getting into fights. Is that really the attitude we want for a clan heir, especially when the Uzumaki clan is almost extinct." Kushina wavered a bit. She knew all too well what he meant, after all, all the complaints from his pranks and fights get forwarded to her as his mother.

The mentioning of her dying clan was the final nail though, because it made her think what her clan needed to survive and rebuild itself. Being clan heir was basically deciding the future of the clan. _'Could Naruto, do it? Could he rebuild our clan back to its formal glory?'_

Kushina was at a loss. Her instincts as mother was screaming at her that it was wrong and that Naruto should keep the title. But the clan matriarch side of her was telling her not to let her emotions rule her and consider Minato's proposal. That it was what was good for the clan.

"See Kushina, you know as well as I do that our clan needs someone strong and dependable to rebuild itself, which both Menma and Akami are." Kushina could only stay silent as a mother, she wanted no part in it. But as the last Uzumaki, she couldn't outright say that her husband was in the wrong if you thought about the clan's future.

Seeing his wife go unusually quiet, he knew he got through to her. Turning to their Musume who was still in the room, he asked. "Akami, are you sure you don't want it? You've earned the right to it as much as Menma has."

Akami only shook her head. Sure she could see where her parents were coming from, her Onii wasn't the smartest or the most reliable person, but she just couldn't agree to something like this, not to her own Onii. **"NO! I want no part in this!"** With that, Akami stormed out herself, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep calm for much longer.

* * *

Naruto ran, his feet taking him to one of the many training grounds he and Hinata made use of. Leaning on one of the training posts, he collapsed, hugging his knees to himself. _'What am I supposed to do now?..'_

He had his title taken from him, but it was also basically the same as taking his dream away from him. _'No matter what I do… he would just choose Menma or Akami to be Hokage anyway… he's already given them the clan heir title.'_

Tears started falling, the image of Hinata appearing in his mind, her smiling face as she told him. _'I just know you will be Hokage one day Naruto-Kun, you're the only who could.'_ She said those words with such sincerity. She truly believed in him. She was truly the only one who was on his side and no one else's.

' _I'm sorry Hinata-Chan… I let you down. I just can't do it. Not when everyone just seems to be against me.'_ Before he knew it, the area changed. He now sat on what looked like a lack. A strange glow shone on him. Looking up, he saw the change in scenery and the source of the light was a bright and beautiful rainbow egg.

He stared in wonder at the out of this world sight and cracks seemed to appear on the object, but there were no sounds of something breaking, they just appeared. The light of the egg where what he thought were creaks turned into illuminating wings made of rainbow feathers.

It now looked like an egg with wings, but slowly, the oval shape of the egg morphed, forming a body, then a head, followed by legs. Naruto looked at the beast in awe, too taken by its beauty to be afraid. There, hovering in air was a reptile, shimmering rainbow scales covered the beast's whole body, opal like claws extending from what looked like hands on each of its four legs.

Its head started gaining detail and Naruto could see a V shaped like neck, a flat like head that got wider the further away it got from the mouth, ending in two horns that, like the claws, seemed to be made of opal.

The eyes wavered between every colour known until they settled on sapphire blue, but within the ocean of blue were silted pupils that continued to shimmer in different colours.

" **We meet at last, hatchling. I am the rainbow dragon Iris!"** The beast said, though there were traces of a roar as its voice rose, the voice itself was almost feminine, soothing as it introduced itself. But at the same time a bunch of different voices could be heard at every word at a lower pitch, as if several people were speaking at the same time.

Naruto and the dragon stared at each other. A meeting that would change his life forever. The mythical beast's wings stretched out as it hovered in the air, bathing the whole word in its divine like light as it gazed at its new child.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Done I have several Notes for you all, first off I have some NaruHina stories to share **"Child of the prophecy"** by **cielo2796** who used one of my ideas a bit for his story and is new to writing and is his first fic so please be gentle and support him like you have me.

Next is one of the better stories I read and have found myself enjoying quite greatly with beautiful and heartbreaking NaruHina moments. **"The Way To Your Heart - The Long Way Home"** by **NaruHinaRyu.**

And the last one is actually an author using one of the many ideas I have on my profile. The Kaguya Heir idea I had I while back meant to be a dark Hinata story. The author is **nightwind83** and the story is **"BREAKING LIGHT"** It's only one chapter in so far, but it was good and I am so happy someone is using my idea and a fic is getting done since I'm too busy to write out my idea myself. To all budding or experience author's out there if you like any of my ideas ask and I'll let you use them.

Next is **"Naruto x HinataSunrise"** by **Akuma Uzumaki** who I do a bit of editing for in my spare time and is really coming along as a writer.

Now for the trivial a stuff first off if you probably noticed in earlier chapters that I was leaning towards a rainbow dragon since it is the combination of several elements. I wanted the dragon to have feminine appearance since I want it to be a mother like figure to Naruto. I based its primary appearance off the sky dragon Grandia. The many reason though is that the dragons were nothing, but souls after they were sealed and merged into one having to construct a new body from nature chakra. Naruto's natural affinity is wind so along with absorbing the nature chakra she also steadily absorbed his chakra letting her recover faster making her soul sort of have dominance over the others this lead to more of her features being added to the body despite the fact most of the dragons are male.

The voice is Grandia's, but all the other dragon voices are heard at lower pitch as well, but hairs is the primary one, you know kind of like one of those characters who when speaking it is actually two different people speaking at the same time.

I do find it strange, but I want I Iris to be female though if enough people have a problem with it I will think of making her an it without a real gender.

Her name is from the Greek goddess of rainbows, this was done because the dragons names come from either Greek or Germen names mostly so it matches with the theme.

Now on to other things-

One of the main reasons Naruto was able to hid from Itachi and Shisui is because one of the dragons that was sealed inside him was the shadow dragon. Because of that Naruto's chakra has natural concealing ability's when trying to hid in dark places. Naruto himself is unaware of this.

Another reason is because Naruto's stealth skills are high and he's learned to conceal his presence. Because of this and his natural abilities Naruto's stealth skills are boarding Anbu level at the moment.

The description I used for when Naruto was hiding his presence was inspired by Gon in Hunter X Hunter when he was stalking Hisoka.

Another thing is Naruto healing ability is passively enhanced by the sky dragon with in him, so even though his control is not as good as Hinata's because his chakra has healing aspects thanks to his Uzumaki and dragon chakra the effect of healing jutsu is increased.

The reason Naruto and Hinata are using more high level tricks is because Hinata's Byakugan and charka control gives her an advantage allowing her to get a natural insight in how to use the charka and has the control to do it. Which she shares with Naruto and helps him. I mean she can literally see inside any patient that alone gives her a huge advantage over other medics and her clan passing down mad chakra control only adds to that. Plus, the trick, I had Hinata use this chapter closely resembled Hinata's protective eight trigrams.

Along with that fact and her and Naruto both having high ingenuity they think outside the box and either find out or develop better ways to do their medical work.

One of the things I tried showing this chapter was the more passive effects the dragon has on Naruto.

The final thing I think I should say is Minato decision is meant to show how much he drifted away from Naruto the Uzumaki clan is almost extinct and from what he knows of Naruto doesn't think he's responsible enough to do the job. Add Menma and Akami both being top of the class and making advancement in their training to only made it seem obvious that one of them should be clan heir.

Minato made the decision on his own without consulting Kushina even though she is officially clan head is because they are married and due to the current states of the clan and the fact Minato is Hokage he would have helped Kushina with her duties as clan head. Minato was thinking about the future of the clan first and who he thought would be the best choice to help restore the Uzumaki clan to its future glory.

I do feel Kushina is being a bit submissive with it though, but Minato bringing up the clan made her hesitate about what to do, because she genuinely wants the clan to be restored to what it once was and is a weak spot for her. She also trusts her husband which I believe most spouses should do, though arguing and pointing out their errors is always good a spouse also needs to trust their partner. Minato always brings up a logical reason that if you don't let feelings get in the way makes his chose seem like the right call so despite any ill feelings she has after listening and hearing her husband's side of the story Kushina decides to trust him. This will back fire on her and Minato later on though.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	7. The Final Straw

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any characters from whatever series I use.**

 **The Dragon Container**

 **Chapter 7: The Final Straw**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This has been a chapter I've had planned since the beginning those of you who are sick of Naruto being push around well that's about to change, though it won't really start until next chapter as the title suggest Naruto has finally had enough.

Also, thanks for all the reviews last chapter which is why I tried to go the extra mile to this chapter out as early as possible.

To the guest reviewer A Leaf's New Tree was a big inspiration for this story since it's one of the best neglect fics out there.

* * *

 **A Year Later**

* * *

It was the end of the academy day and unlike most days, this was one of the rare days where Shizune couldn't do her lesson.

Since their medical class was cancelled, both decided to go to their training spot. Both children were walking through the academy gates when an all too familiar shout pierced their ears. **"Hinata-Chan!"**

Looking to the source, neither were surprised to see Menma running towards them waving his hand in the air. Ignoring his Onii-san completely, Menma only addressed Hinata.

"Since you don't have medical class today, why don't we hang out together just like old times?" Menma asked, hope sparkling in his eyes. Despite being clan heir, the amount of time he got to spend with Hinata-Chan was lacking and instead taken up by more training to prepare him for the role. However, this didn't discourage him because thanks to him accompanying his Tou-san to all clan related business meetings, he was able to get some much quality time with Hinata-Chan alone away from his Onii.

Naruto glared at his Otouto, a sweltering anger swelling in his heart. Sure, he always found it annoying how his Otouto always chased after Hinata, but lately he just couldn't help the anger he felt every time the boy approached. _'Back off already, Hinata-Chan is mine… wait.. what?'_

Confused at his own thoughts, Naruto could see his Tou-san and Jiraiya standing a ways away talking to his Imouto.

Jiraiya glanced towards Menma and Hinata with a smile on his lips. _'We do have some training planned, but if the boy makes headway with that girl then it's worth skipping just this once. Looks like my tips to the boy are finally going to come in handy.'_ A perverted grin made its way on his face, imaging the future inspiration his student and the Hyuga would provide.

' _Oh yes, you chose well my student. That Hyuga is going to be one hell of a looker when she's older.'_ The perverted sage thought, eyeing the already well developed girl.

" **ERO-SANNIN!"** Ruptured his ear drums. With a slight shiver, he turned to his other student who was clicking her fists maliciously.

" **Remember what Kaa-chan and I talked about, no perverted thoughts at all around Menma!"** Akami growled, causing the man to gulp. Kushina made good use of Akami being a girl who would report all perverted actions back to her, then help dish out punishment.

The girls red hair was standing up a bit, just like her Kaa-chan's did when enraged.

* * *

Back with Menma, Hinata only rolled her eyes as she stated her usual response to the boys plea. "Sorry, but I already made plans. Sorry Menma." She told him. It was true, she did have plans, but she was far from sorry. Naruto was the only boy she could ever see and she was completely oblivious to Menma's attempts to earn her affection.

Turning, Menma glared at his Onii, knowing that his crush's said plans were with him. Naruto ended up glaring back. He used to be more tolerable to Menma, but after the last year and the fact he kept bothering his Hinata-Chan, Naruto had enough with going easy on his sibling.

"Menma, let's go!" Their Tou-san called and Menma walked over to join him.

"Got turned down again, Otouto?" Akami stated with a smile, knowing all too well of her Otouto's long held crush. She was happy and thought they would make a good pair, even though his confidence had improved, her Otouto would always be the shy little kid that followed her and their Onii-san around.

Menma glared at her, not liking the statement. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get your chance, just keep at it and she'll sure to say yes one day." Akami encouraged.

Menma grew a bit sad at this though. "And when will that be? I've been trying for years to get her attention, but nothing seems to work."

Akami put a hand on her Otouto's shoulder to soothe him. A smile broke on Menma's face after seeing his Onee-chan's support. "I suppose she really does live up to her name, she's like a shining light that makes a sunny place so close, yet so far, but you can still feel the warmth and kindness she generates."

Akami just laughed, unable to hold it after her Otouto's attempt at being poetic. "Man, you really have it bad for her, don't you?" Akami said between giggles.

Glaring at her, Menma declared. "Just laughed it up, someday I'll reach that sunny place and then Hinata-Chan will be my shining light."

His words only caused Akami to laugh harder, Jiraiya was scribbling down notes as she did. _'Keep it up kid, this is pure gold! Girls will just eat this mushy stuff up.'_

As Jiraiya wrote down on his notepad, his instincts kicked in as he finished the final word and alarm balls went off in his head. Looking at Minato, he saw an equally stunned look.

Both adults looked at each other, realising that they both had the same thought as that word brought up a certain phrase. _'"Their union will bring new hope, or despair if the child loses his_ ** _light_** _, darkness awaits those who took their beloved away.'_

The mention of that one word changed everything and made them both think. _'Menma is The Child of Prophecy.'_

* * *

Naruto looked at his siblings and Tou-san walking along happily, a stab of jealousy and sadness enveloped his heart. But as soon as it arrived it was chased away by a warmth that enveloped his hand.

Turning, he saw Hinata giving him her lovely smile. _'Man, she's beautiful.'_ Too engrossed in his best friend, he didn't even question his thoughts. To him, Hinata was truly the only beautiful girl there was for him.

She stayed by his side, protected and supported him. She was truly his sunny place. A sanctuary to the darkness that haunts him, that only her loving **_light_** could chase away.

Both turned to the direction of their usual training ground, their hands touched and then jumped away, almost as if a jolt went through them at the contact before they eased closer, eventually taking the other's hand with their own.

* * *

Once they got to the training ground, Naruto smiled at Hinata before closing his eyes, digging deep down. Quickly making the Ram, Snake and Tiger seals. **"Bunshin no Jutsu! (Clone Jutsu)"**

A poof smoke appeared, but as the seconds ticked by, instead of a clone of Naruto, hovering in the air was an ethereal dragon. Her appearance was see through and not even a tenth of her natural size, Iris looked at the boy she knew for a year now.

"Iris-Sensei!" Both children greeted with smiles, causing the small dragon to bow in acknowledgement.

" **Greetings, little ones."** She greeted with a smile. With the seal preventing her from leaving the boy's body, this form was the only way she could exist within the outside world at the moment and it was great to be able to leave, even if she couldn't feel the wind as she flew in the sky.

"What are we going to be doing today, Sensei?" Hinata and Naruto asked, excited for training.

" **Hinata, I want you to go over to the river and practice what you've been taught while I review Naruto's Jutsu. You've made amazing progress on your own style already, but you still have a habit of slipping into original Juken (Gentle Fist)."** Hinata nodded, walking over to the river as she left the dragon and her container alone.

" **Hatchling, it has been a year and you have been able to pick up my style quickly thanks to your previous training in chakra. Today will determine whether or not you are worthy to truly call yourself my kin."** Naruto nodded, already knowing what it meant, thinking back to when he first met the mythical beast a year ago...

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Naruto watched the dragon in awe. It was completely quiet in the mindscape for about three seconds.

"COOL! WHAT ARE YOU?! WHERE ARE WE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Iris was taken aback by the sudden barrage of questions as the awe the boy felt only a moment ago vanished and the silence came to an end as the none stop questions started.

Iris recoiled slightly, unable to answer with the boy's constant chattering. Deep within her mind, a deep voice laughed out. **_'Ha, he's just like Natsu!'_** Remnants of the fire dragon persona laughed.

The meld persona of the of other dragon's sweat dropped, knowing just how hard the fire dragon's son was and made a silent promise to keep the dragon from influencing the boy as much as possible.

The was nothing wrong with his teaching methods, but Natsu's blunt and excited personality was hard to deal with at times and there was no telling what the outcome would be if their newest hatchling were to take after him.

The thought of a hyperactive fire dragon made the other dragons shiver. _'_ ** _Sorry Igneel, but it would be much better off if he turned out like Wendy, Gajeel, Sting and Rough.'_** The many dragons all agreed.

They knew their children weren't perfect, but still, compared to the fire dragon's son, they had much more restraint and they were all silently thankful that Grandeeney was the primary person. If anyone could curb the hyperactive child, it would be her.

Coming back to reality, Iris let out a roar. **"Enough!"** As the boy went quiet, she quickly began answering his questions before he could start again.

" **As I said, I am Iris the Rainbow dragon and this is your mindscape."** Seeing the boy's confused look, she answered again. "We are inside your head." A look of understanding shown that proved that keeping it simple was best for the boy.

"But why are we here?" Before the boy could get going on more questions, she quickly answered.

" **You know about the Kyuubi in your siblings, don't you?"**

He nodded, remembering it was the primary reason his family favoured his siblings.

" **What you don't know however, is that due to a twist of fate, I was sealed inside you."** As the words sunk in, a smile grew on his lips.

"That's great! That means Tou-san and Kaa-chan will start training me too, I can't wait to tell them." His siblings got more training because of the Kyuubi, so it was only right that he would get the same treatment if he had Iris sealed in him.

" **You will do no such thing!"** The dragon roared with a bit of anger, scaring Naruto. She observed the child's treatment and being a collective of several adoptive parents, she was not happy one bit about how his parents treated him. She had no idea what they would do if they found out, but this boy clearly needed the guidance she was going to give and she couldn't let his so called parents stop it.

Naruto's joyful face instantly went gloomy. He thought that if his parents no longer had the excuse to train only his sibling, then everything would go back to normal. A childish dream, but even after all they did, a part of him did want his family back the way it was when he was little. An image of baby Naruto playing with his siblings as his Kaa-chan and Tou-san watched. But those days were long gone and he was coming to accept that now.

Seeing the depressed boy, Iris knew the perfect thing to cheer him up. With a smile breaking on her scaly lips, she told him. **"Don't not worry hatchling, because I will train you personally into a dragon slayer!"**

Naruto's eyes sparkled. The name sounded so cool and he couldn't wait to get started. But then he had a thought, remembering the definition of slayer. **"Wait, why the hell do you want me to kill you?!"** The shout echoed through at the room as Iris went on to explain about the art.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

After Iris explained to him about the world she came from, the great war between humans and dragons that led to the creation of dragon slaying arts and how even though he was being taught it, he didn't necessarily have to slay dragons.

Looking at his sensei's eyes in determination, Naruto was ready to begin. With a roar acting like a signal, Naruto charged forward at full speed. **"Banīa (Vernier), Āmuzu(Arms),** **Āmā (Armor)!"**

A green aura of chakra covered Naruto. Settling down, the aura became smaller, but still covered his entire body, leaving a slight green glow coming from the boy. His speed increased to three times its normal amount, speeding through the trees, Zigzagging and jumping out of the way of all obstacles.

In less than thirty seconds, he spotted the first target set by Iris and Hinata the other day. Changing direction, a whirlwind of wind chakra gathered around his right hand. Heading straight for the target a human shaped doll, he shouts. **"Tenryū no Saiga(Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang)!"**

Right before Naruto was about to collide with the doll, he slashed his hand forward. At first, nothing happened, as if he just passed it at the last second. Without stopping, he immediately went after the next target. It was only then that the doll was slashed into millions of bits by a whirlwind.

Naruto, following his nose, jumped down a nearby cliff. At the bottom was three more targets, but as he fell, a piece trip wire broke. From all directions, Kunai and Shuriken assaulted the boy. But even so, when the large number of weapons approached, he only smiled.

Shifting all his weight to one side, he turned in midair and said **. "Tenryū no Kagizume (Sky Dragon's Claw)!"** With a spiral of kicks from each leg, two strikes of wind ploughed down to the targets, taking the weapons with them.

As they crash down to the targets sharply of metal, wood and earth went everywhere. Landing safely out of harms reach, Naruto just kept going, leaving a crater from his last technique.

It wasn't long that he found himself surrounded by multiple targets and unlike the ones before, they all had weapons that fired at him as soon as he came into the clearing.

" **Tenryū no Yokugeki(Sky Dragon's Wing Attack)!"** With two whirlwinds forming on each arm, Naruto slammed them into the ground, sending all the targets and weapons aimed at him flying as a tornado appeared.

Straight ahead, he could see the last target and with only second remaining, he went for it. However, as he ran, a spike of wood shot out the ground, aimed right to his mid-section. With no time to stop, Naruto took a deep breath and the spike collided into his stomach.

The green aura of his defensive aura protected him, preventing the spike from penetrating his skin and clothes. Cheeks puffed, he roared. **"Tenryū no Hōkō (Roar of the Sky Dragon)!"**

Breathing a tornado from his mouth, both the target and spike in front of him, along with anything else to cross the wind of destructions path was obliterated.

Smiling at the mass destruction left in his wake, he turned to the left where Iris' projection was flying in. "Good job. 1 minute on the dot, you pass."

Looking at his sensei, Naruto gave a brief bow as she congratulated him. "As of today, I officially recognise you as a Sky Dragon Slayer."

" **Yatta!"** Naruto jumped up in joy. For the first time, his hard work was finally being recognised. Iris smiled, the effects of chakra on dragon slayer magic had a big boost in its effects and now Naruto could finally match even his siblings. However, this was only the beginning. Naruto still had far more to learn.

* * *

Minato and Jiraiya were sitting in the Hokage's office. "There's no doubt about it, Menma is the child of prophecy!" Jiraiya told his student.

Minato only looked at his sensei. It's been years since the prophecy came up and Minato was hoping it would never come up again.

"Can we be sure? Just saying a few words doesn't prove it." Minato reasoned. They prepared the siblings the best they could, but they still had no idea what the future would hold.

"Minato, he said the words exactly how they were in the prophecy! We need to make measures to ensure Menma doesn't go down the wrong path!" The toad sage urged.

"What do you mean by that?" Minato blue eyes looked into his sensei's serious black ones.

"You know very well. If the child of prophecy losses his love, ruin awaits him and the world will follow, darkness awaits those who take his beloved away!" Minato knew those were bits and pieces taken from the prophecy, having read it many times over the years to ensure they didn't misinterpret it.

"We have to make sure Menma doesn't lose his light to anyone!" With those words, Minato knew what his sensei was suggesting. _'Menma does like Hinata a lot, so I'm sure he would be ok with it, and him and Hinata have been friends since they were children.'_

With those thoughts, Minato got the paperwork ready.

* * *

 **Later That Day**

* * *

Hinata was in her room, it was evening now. She had just gotten back from celebrating Naruto becoming a full-fledged dragon slayer. When she first found out, she was surprised, but after seeing the leaps and bounds in her Naruto-Kun's progress, this was the best thing and just what he needed to keep pace with everyone.

Originally her Naruto-Kun was supposed to keep it secret, but the boy couldn't keep it from his best friend. Iris and the collective of dragons she was made of knew this all too well and made bets on how long and how he would tell his chosen mate about them.

Surprisingly, it was Igneel who got it right with less than a day with Naruto looking into Hinata's face and spilling the beans out of sheer guilt. The fire dragon didn't shut up for weeks about earning the right to train the boy in his art after he got his Sky Dragon Slaying to an acceptable level.

Hinata looked to the side, a sewing kit and what looked like a scarf on the side. She's been working on it for months now, intending to give it to him as congratulations for passing his test today and confessing her love, but it still wasn't finished.

' _Oh, Naruto-Kun…'_ As her thoughts drifted to the young boy who stole her heart so many years back, a knock came from the door.

"Hinata, come to the meeting room now and put something nice on!" Her Otou-sama ordered. Getting up, Hinata asked.

"Why, who's here now Otou-sama?" But no reply came, showing her Otou-sama left already. Begrudgingly, Hinata made her way to her wardrobe, knowing that an important visitor was here.

' _Please don't let it be another marriage proposal.'_ As she grew older, more and more people started noticing the beauty Hinata was becoming and were eager to claim the Hyuga heiress for themselves.

Choosing a plain yellow kimono and doing up her hair into two buns, she looked into the mirror. Her already developed breasts could be seen, making her blush. She would much rather wear something less revealing… _'Unless Naruto-Kun likes it…'_

She prayed whatever proposal her Otou-sama got this time would end up like all the rest. There was only one man she wanted to be with when she grew up.

* * *

Hinata arrived only for her Otou-sama to give her a glare. These past few years, he only seemed to get colder and colder to her no matter what she did.

"Couldn't you have put on a better kimono than that?" His voice was rough, a hint anger showing and though his face still kept the normal Hyuga like mask. It didn't stop the annoyance that showed in his eyes.

This sent alarm bells going off in her head, those words meant that her Otou-sama was actually hoping for her to catch the eye of someone.

' _No, please…no… Naruto-Kun…'_ Her thoughts turned to worry as she slowly approached the meeting room with her Otou-sama, hoping beyond hope this was not what she thought it was.

When the door opened, she prepared for the worst, but spotting the familiar mop of blond hair of her beloved, she calmed down. This allowed her to further inspect the person waiting, seeing he was wearing the Hokage robes.

So many thoughts went through her head, but the one that stood out the most put a big smile on her face. _'If he's here, then the one I'm going to marry is…'_ Hope restored, Hinata quickly went to take her seat a smile on her face, the thought of being engaged to her beloved Naruto-Kun brought butterflies to her stomach.

' _I don't believe it, I'm going to be engaged to Naruto-Kun! Oh thank you Kami-Sama!'_ She shouted with joy internally, heart racing at the thought of her greatest wish coming true.

It was only until she was almost to her seat did she notice there was another person in the room sitting on the other side to the Hokage. But what meet her vision wasn't bright blond that filled her heart with warmth and joy, but instead a dangerous crimson that turned her hope to dread.

"Hi Hinata-Chan!" Menma greeted, taking in the sight of her kimono. It wasn't the first time he saw her dressed in one, but every time took his breath away.

Blushing the same colour as his hair, he compliments his love. "Wow…y-you look beautiful." Hinata couldn't think. All the happiness that she had before thinking of her future with her Naruto-Kun vanished and was replaced by something else entirely.

She broke out in a cold sweat, her instincts telling her to flee as she asked one question. _'Why the hell is he here!?'_ Despite her question, she already knew there was only one reason why he would be here with his Tou-san. Her own Otou-sama made it clear.

' _This can't be…'_ Tears started welling up. No one could see because she kept her head bowed taking her seat, not even acknowledging Menma. All she could do was pray that this meeting wasn't for what she thought it was.

Hiashi took a seat next to his musume directly facing the Hokage. "About your early proposal, we of the Hyuga clan would be honoured if my Musume and your Musuko were to wed."

Hearing those words, Hinata looked at her Otou-sama in fear, small tears ready to fall. She was about to speak up to say she didn't want to, that if she had to marry someone, then let be Naruto-Kun.

But reading his Musume thoughts, he spoke again, stopping her words in their tracks. "This works out well for the clan, especially since we have been debating on naming Hanabi clan heir."

Those words shocked Hinata. It was the first time that she heard of it, but it was the Hokage who questioned it first. "You mean Hinata isn't going to be clan heir any longer?"

The Hokage's voice was questioning, wanting to know the reason for the decision. Hiashi remained calm and answered without missing a beat. "Yes, it has been observed over recent years that Hanabi has shown more promise than her sister. However, by having Hinata step down would require her to be sealed."

With all the words said, Hinata easily understood what her Otou-sama was saying. This arrangement was for the good of the clan and second that she would be sealed if she didn't agree.

The Hokage's blue orbs filled with slight anger at those remarks. "But doesn't your clan forbid the sealing of females belonging to the main branch?" Those words brought hope to Hinata, making her think her Otou-sama was bluffing about the seal.

"Normally yes, but since Hinata was heir and directly of my blood, the elders find it prudent to have her sealed so as to prevent any conflict of succession from occurring." His voice was calm though. He, himself, was against his daughter being sealed, but the elders thought otherwise. Demanding it to happen if Hanabi were to become heir, not wanting Hinata to attempt to put an end to their traditions if she ever became clan head.

This proposal was the best solution to the problem with the added bonus of the Hyuga gaining favour of the Hokage and incorporating the chakra of both the Uzumaki and Kyuubi chakra into their bloodline. "In return for accepting, Hinata will gain immunity from the seal, giving up her title to her sister in order to marry the Uzumaki clan heir."

Minato having made a similar decision with his own Musuko understood how complicated succession was and hearing about the threat of the seal Hinata was under only strengthened his resolve. "Alright Hyuga-Sama, we accept. Hopefully the joining of our two clans will lead to a propitious future."

Menma gave the biggest smile of his life. "Isn't this great Hinata! We're going to get married!" Hinata only put a fake smile, not saying anything, not risking her Otou-sama's anger if she spoke up.

* * *

" **What was that Otou-sama?! I don't want to marry Menma!"** Hinata shouted with all her might at her Otou-sama.

"You are and will marry him!" Hiashi growled, scaring his musume. "Our clan has never been close to any of the previous Hokage. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and many of the villagers already agree that Menma is likely to become Hokage someday."

"In that case, why not Naruto-Kun?! He's also the son of the Hokage and would fit the role just as well!" Hinata cried, tears streaming down her face.

"The Kyuubi chakra possessed by Menma will only increase the effects of the Uzumaki and Hyuga bloodlines merging and he is also the future head of the Uzumaki clan. I doubt the elders would be as willing to let the matter of you being sealed go if you were to wed anyone else." Her Otou-sama wasn't listening, he already decided that this was for the best.

"This for the good of yourself and the clan. If you don't go through with it, you will be sealed." Hinata only looked down, tears falling freely as she became trapped by her clan.

"B-but…I love **NARUTO-KUN!"** She cried, the image of her first only love moving further and further away from her.

"You are forbidden from seeing him as much as you have. You are engaged and it would not do good for the clan's reputation if you were to be caught messing around with another man besides your future husband." Hiashi ordered, leaving his crying musume alone.

Hinata collapsed, tears falling, she didn't want this. She didn't want to marry someone she didn't love.

* * *

Hinata fled the compound in tears, not caring where she was going, desperate to escape.

"Hay!" Someone cried as she bumped into them. As Hinata fell, strong arms encased her, filling her with a sense of protection and warmth.

Looking up her teary eyes crossed with the blue orbs of her beloved, concern etched across his face. "Hinata-Chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked frantically, hugging his friend closer.

Hinata only sniffled, griping Naruto's shirt tighter, burring her face into him, trying to make all the pain and sadness go away.

Anger flared in Naruto's eyes as he held on to his Hinata tighter, pulling her closer to him, making it seem that the two were almost the same person. _'When I find the person who made my Hinata-Hime cry, I'm going to…'_ His enraged eyes' flashed red for second before returning to normal. A gentle look swapped out the rage as he stared down at his beloved.

Now was not the time to go on the rampage and kick someone's ass. No, that came later. At the moment, his light needed him. He would chase away her sadness and worries just like she did for him so many times before.

Bringing his hand up, he begun to soothingly stroke her hair and then going all the way down the side of her back. Hinata shivered slightly at the attention, burning up as she felt the all too familiar feeling of the love she had for the boy in front of her.

Minutes went by, but to the boy and girl who were embracing, it felt so much longer. Finally, Hinata looked up at the blue orbs she fell in love with so many years ago. "Naruto-Kun…" She whispered, puffy red eyes full of fear and seeking comfort.

"Don't worry Hinata-Hime, whatever's wrong, I'll fix it and then beat up the one responsible." Naruto assured, his azure eyes sparkling with affection and resolve to protect his Hime.

"I-I'm…I'm…" She couldn't spit it out. Her mouth went dry, no sound coming out. She tired looking away, but Naruto's hand came up, turning her back to him for before it rested on her cheek, supporting her head up and offering comfort.

"I'm… being forced to marry!" She cried, her head instantly taking its place back on Naruto's chest as she cried more.

Naruto froze as the words processed. He unconsciously griped Hinata harder, hurting her a bit, but she didn't care. She needed him.

Fear rouse up in Naruto. His heart felt like it was going break in two, his own heart and breath started racing as a cold sweat started. _'Hinata-Chan's getting married.'_

' _No, no, no! She can't get married, she just can't…'_ Even as he said it though, he couldn't come up with a reason why it hurt him so much. It was only when his shocked face looked at his pained friend that he realised why.

The ache he felt as she saw her cry. The memory of her smile bringing him so much warmth and comfort. _'She can't because I…'_

Lifting up Hinata's head, his eyes shone in anger, determination and most importantly love. "I won't let you get married. I'll stop it, no matter what, I'll stop it!" He shouted, his words bringing so much happiness to the young girl, but she couldn't let herself bring her hopes up.

"You can't Naruto-Kun…" Hinata whispered, more tears falling. She wanted his words to be true. She didn't want to marry anyone but her Naruto-Kun, but she knew this was one battle Naruto wouldn't able to win.

"But I will! You don't want it and there's no way I'm going to lose you!" He shouted and with every word Hinata felt her hope growing, wanting him to do it. To save her like the prince she always saw him as.

"But you can't…" It was barely a whisper, but Naruto clearly heard it.

" **And why not?!"** He shouted, his own anger being loudly heard. Hinata struggled free, shouting with all her strength the words that tore Naruto apart.

" **Because the one I'm marrying is Menma! The one's responsible are your family! I can't ask you to fight them!"** Every word felt like a betrayal to Naruto. The one's taking his Hime away were his own flesh and blood.

He would have to choose between his own family or his beloved Hinata-Chan. Looking down at the sobbing mess of the girl that's been his light for so many years, there was no contest.

Bringing her into another hug, he forced her to look him in the eyes. **"I don't care if it's my family! Or the whole fucking village or even the whole world!"** His shout sounded throughout the night, the heat of his determination lighting a flame within her.

"For so many years, you've stayed by my side. You've never abandoned or hurt me, while everyone else did. My world became darker and darker.. yet you remained." His eyes shone, sparkling in the dark light conveying his feeling to the girl before him.

"You are my light, my joy, my very reason for living. You are my only sunny place within this dark world. And I…" The boy cried himself, realising just how important the girl before him was, just how much he needed her.

"I love you." With those words, Naruto kissed her. Warmth spread from her lips throughout her very being, chasing away all the anguish she felt moments ago, replacing it with unbridled joy and love.

The new couple stood there for eternity, reveling in their mutual love for one another. As they both pulled away, they were at peace. The tears of sadness were now tears of joy.

"I love you. I don't care if they are my family. I won't forgive anyone who tries to take my sunny place from me. I'll protect you like you always have me, I'll be your light for once." Hinata smiled brightly, filling Naruto with warmth. She was truly his sunny place as it looked like it was daytime in the middle of the night with how bright her radiance was.

Hinata was delighted. Her love confessed to her. Her beloved Naruto-Kun felt the same way about her that she did him. Her voice carrying with it her joy and love, she finally confessed her own feelings. "Naruto-Kun… I love you too. I always have and always will. I don't want to live in a world without you."

Hinata hugged Naruto for dear life. "Don't worry, you won't have to. We'll make it through this together, like we always have." As Naruto hugged her back and leaned his head on her shoulder, an image of a photo appeared in his mind.

It was a family photo of when he was three. His Tou-san held him on his shoulders, while both his Tou-san and his Kaa-chan held Menma and Akami in their respective arms. All had a smile on their faces and were a happy family that loved each other dearly and was Naruto's hope that they return to those days once more.

But tears started to appear, spreading around the image until all the family was caught by them. Then one by one, they broke apart, leaving the smiling blond boy alone.

Soon, he too faded and what replaced the photo was a new one. One with the same boy, with a smile and an arm wrapped around the back of a blue haired girl, who was blushing.

' _I won't forgive them. Not anymore. I won't let them take my Hinata-Hime away from me.. no matter what. This is… this is the final straw.'_

With those thoughts, Naruto took in his beloved's scent in. His ex-family will know his wrath for trying to take his light away from him. Forgiveness won't be given so easily this time. They will pay for the pain they caused both him and his love.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Done. Sorry for the wait, but this week was the last of my second year at uni and I was busy meeting deadlines. I originally wanted to finish it up quickly as thanks to all the good reviews I got last chapter, but didn't happen. Oh well, luckily since I'm officially on break until I my third uni year or until I manage to find a job/internship or whatever, I should have much more writing time available.

This was a chapter I've been looking forward to, touching and sad and now all of you finally got what you wanted and Naruto's not going stand for his family's actions anymore.

The reason I showed some dragon slayer moves because I wanted to show that Naruto changed and that he was getting strong. Though it feels a bit weird since I don't if I should just use the English or Japanese names.

Hiashi does love Hinata, but clan comes first and with the elders pushing for Hinata to be removed from her heiress position, he was kind of backed into corner. That plus he feels that Menma would be a much better spouse thanks to him being clan heir and having the Kyuubi in him.

He will pay for it someday, but for now Naruto's family comes first.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	8. A Declaration

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any characters from whatever series I use.**

 **The Dragon Container**

 **Chapter 8: A Declaration**

* * *

It was a warm day in Konoha. Naruto smiled, watching the rising sun from the Hokage monument, his beloved Hime by his side.

Yes, today was the day it all changed. The sun came over the village wall, its light chasing away the shade of night.

"I'm not sure this was a good idea Naruto-Kun." His beloved spoke up, her pale lavender eyes conveying concern.

"Don't sweat it, we agreed to do our plan today." Grabbing her hands gently in his, he gazed at the moon like eyes he loved so much.

"I will save you no matter what. I promise and I never go back on my world because.." His voice was cut off as she gently whispered.

"..Because that's our ninja away." Hinata finished the words of the one she loved. Those words were only one of the few of many things she loves about him.

Just as the rays of the sun reached them, the two shared a kiss, embracing each other, their handy work behind them was revealed for all the villagers to see.

* * *

In the Namikaze household, everyone was just about waking up. Akami went in to wake her Onii. "Gezzz Onii-san, couldn't you get up early for once, you know what day it is."

Opening her Onii's door, she blinked in surprise to find an empty room and a made bed. "What the hell…" Entering the room, she expected her Onii to try and pop out and surprise her, but she was sorely mistaken.

"No bloody way. There just no way Onii-san could have been up before me and Kaa-chan." In all these years, her Onii has always been here waiting for someone to wake him up. It was rare for him to be up before any of them, let alone the first one out of all of them.

Akami wearily approached the window, opening it. "I need some air." Taking a deep breath, recovering from the shock of her missing Onii and miraculous made bed for once, she opened her eyes.

She blinked once more, her jaw dropping at what she spotted at the Hokage monument.

"Oh my.."

"Onee-chan, come on, breakfast is ready." Her Otouto called seeing her in their empty Onii's room, he entered.

"Hey, what you looking at?" He asked, pushing her aside to see whatever had his Onee-chan's interest. His eyes flashed red at the sight he saw. His hands griped into the wood of the window sill, leaving marks, before sprinting down the stairs.

* * *

Hitomi was waking up herself, clearly seeing her musume and her boyfriend's work from her garden.

A small smile showed up as she took a sip of tea. _'I'm happy for you two.'_ But the smile quickly faded as she remembered her husband.

* * *

 **Flashback Two Years Prior**

* * *

"Hiashi, what do you think you're doing?!" Hitomi shouted at her husband, who only looked at her in confusion.

"Hitomi-Chan, I don't understand what's wrong!" The clan head showed his softer side to his loving wife.

Hitomi went an unlikely red at her husband's response. "You're what's wrong! You know how Hinata-Chan feels about Naruto, yet you're forcing them apart!"

Hiashi sighed, he was expecting his wife to come to him about this, but it didn't stop him from dreading it. "Hitomi it's for the best Hinata-"

"It's not for the best! Hinata is happy with Naruto and you're taking that away from her!" His wife cut him off, only thinking about her daughter's happiness.

"Hinata is marrying the son of Hokage. Her future is all but secure and the clan elders won't be able to touch her!" Hiashi stated his point. How couldn't his wife not see that this was what was best for their musume.

"Then why not Naruto-Kun? He's the Hokage's son too. If you need to marry Hinata off to someone, it should have been the child of the Hokage that she loves!" His wife argued, pointing out the holes in his statement.

"The elders would never let it go if Hinata were to marry someone who was not heir to another clan and would have demanded she be sealed. This was what was best for her!" Hiashi growled, but Hitomi didn't budge, glaring up at him from her wheelchair.

"What's best for her, or best for the clan and yourself?! If you really thought that way, you should have kept her as clan heir!" It was obvious her husband was doing this for himself and clan rather than for their musume.

"I couldn't! You know well that Hinata isn't suited to be heiress. Hanabi is already surpassing her in strength and is more fit for being the future head!" Their musume was never one suited to lead in the eyes of the elders, she was too soft to meet their demands.

"Not suited! More like not manipulated by you and those bastard elders. Just because Hinata is kind doesn't make her not to fit lead! You and the elders just don't want to lose control over the branch house!" Her shout echoed and hit the right strings. Hiashi recoiled, knowing it was true, but still denied it.

"That's not the case. The Hyuga need a strong leader and Hanabi has already shown talent, surpassing most others, especially her sister." The clan head regained his composure, looking down at his wife with slight sadness.

"Wrong. You and the rest of the main branch just feel threatened because Neji is surpassing you all, despite being from the branch house!" Hitomi wasn't blind. It was obvious that the reason her husband started focusing on Hanabi was to ensure that the main house stayed in power despite the raising star that appeared in the branch house.

"Neji is certainly capable-" He was cut off again by his wife.

"Then just make him clan heir instead of dragging our musumes into this pointless competition between the two houses!" She pleads, already knowing how much Hiashi and Hizashi were torn apart because of the division between the branches. There was no reason to repeat past mistakes over and over again.

"I can't do that. It would mean accepting a branch member is stronger than us and would destroy our traditions!" Hiashi shouted. Whether his wife liked it or not, he was clan head and had a duty to uphold the clan's traditions no matter how wrong he, himself, felt they were personally.

"What good are traditions when it is tearing our family apart! Be warned Hiashi, keep this up and we will end up losing our daughter. Hinata is much stronger than you or this clan can see and it is that strength that this clan needs the most." With that, Hitomi left her husband debating on her words, hoping beyond hope that her love would see and fix his wrongs.

* * *

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Despite her words and hopes, her husband didn't reconsider and kept pushing the engagement forward. Her words had the opposite effect and instead caused Hiashi to focus more on Hanabi's training, leading to her youngest being consumed by their clan's traditions as well.

Taking another sip of her tea, Hitomi smiled once more. The show Hinata and Naruto put on proved to her that all hope wasn't lost.

* * *

In the Uchiha compound, Itachi was just waking up to do his rounds as Anbu captain. Removing the sheets, his bare skin exposed.

"Morrrning Itachi-Kuuuun…" Murmured a sleepy voice, coming from beside him. Leaning down to kiss the bare skin of his girlfriend, he greets her back.

"Morning Izumi-Chan. Did I wake you?" He asked with concern. Izumi's hand reached to him and using his weight to pull her up until she hugged him.

"I'm fine, I'm used to it, but I am a bit sore from last night, you troublesome weasel." Itachi blushed as Izumi nuzzled his neck.

"S-sorry." Itachi gulped, trying not to focus on the extra weight and soft skin he feels on his chest.

"It's alright, got another tough day in Anbu?" She asked, leaning on Itachi, tempting him to have a repeat of the previous night.

"It should hopefully be easy. I'm taking someone else's patrol so I can have most of the day free and celebrate Sasuke's graduation." Izumi perked up from this, her sleepiness fading slightly as she finally gave her boyfriend room to breathe.

"That's right, Sasuke-Kun is graduating today, I'll make sure to go over there in the afternoon as well." Giving her a quick kiss on the lips, Itachi got up and started collecting his scattered equipment around their shared apartment.

However, one look out the window caused him to drop all of it as he slapped himself. "Just one easy day, is that really asking too much?"

Seeing her boyfriend's slight despair, Izumi got up to see what the commotion was about.

"Sniff…sniff…" Turning to his side to see his now crying girlfriend who comments on the villager's number one trouble maker's latest prank.

"Itachi-Kun isn't that just adorable!" Izumi squeals, unable to stop her tears.

Itachi couldn't help the small smile, but also couldn't help but feel something was off. Getting a sudden shiver, Itachi looks at his lovely girlfriend who was now cutely pouting and glaring at him.

"Itachi, why don't you ever do anything like that for me!" Izumi accused, the look of anger in her eyes causing Itachi to back away.

"Now Izumi-Chan, defiling the Hokage monument is a serious crime. I just couldn't do it-" His words were stopped as Izumi picked up his Katana, which thanks to him dropping earlier, was now unsheathed.

"You don't love me enough!" She cried, throwing the sword at him, but thanks to quick ninja reflexes, Itachi easily evaded it, only to turn to see Izumi ready to throw more things at him.

* * *

"Come back here!" Was shouted after a few minutes of running around the room to gather up his equipment before making his escape out the window, a small fireball following behind him.

Landing on a nearby pole, a jealous voice greeted him. "Looks like someone had fun last night." Shisui spoke up on the neighboring lamp post next to Itachi. He glared at Itachi with tired eyes.

"Not a word." Itachi threatened before proceeding to get dressed and put on his gear.

"You know, when I recommended you move into the apartment next to mine, I never thought I would lose sleep because of it." The elder Uchiha commented as Itachi put the last of his gear on.

"Sorry, we just can't help it." Itachi responded to him, offering a sincere apology. "Look on the bright side, once you finally get together with Nori, you can get us back."

A devilish grin spread across Shisui's face. "Don't worry, I plan on it. But looks like you got it tough this morning." He told him, looking at his friend's haggard appearance.

"Yeah, thanks to Naruto. She got angry that I've never done anything like that for her." Itachi blew his hair back into place, finally gaining his usual neat appearance.

"Can't blame her though. I mean it is adorable what he did, no wonder girls are jealous of it." Both Shisui and Itachi shared a smile.

"Yeah, I know, but Izumi-Chan's been acting weird lately-"

"By what I heard last night, it can't be all bad." The body flicking nin cut in only for his friend to glare at him. "Sorry, my bad..."

Turning back to the matter at hand and the mess they are going to have to sort out today. "Damn Naruto, couldn't have taken his graduation day easy for once. He runs us ragged almost every day already."

"True, but it's not all bad. I mean it is fun and good morning exercise chasing him down." Itachi glared at the elder Uchiha.

"Shisui, you've never got tricked into going into the hot springs when your Kaa-chan and girlfriend was in there." Itachi glared, explaining the situation to both was hell and neither let him off the hook for weeks.

"No, I just ended up in there when Kushina and Tsunade-Sama were both there." The Uchiha shivered as his life flash before his eyes. "I swear I Shunshined out of there in top speed, but when I came out the other side I had several broken ribs and was coughing up blood before I even knew what happened, she's a monster." The Uchiha's eyes showed something most veteran ninja never show, true fear. He was the second fastest ninja in the village and even then, the Slug-Sannin was able to get him mid teleportation, which should have been impossible.

Both Uchiha looked down in anguish. "That's it." Itachi activated his Sharingan, spotting Naruto and Hinata making out on the Hokage monument, infuriating him further. "No more playing around, the boy's going to pay for all he put us through over the years."

Shisui joined him, glaring at the blond boy in the distance as he agreed. "I hate to say it, but I really think this will be a last chance with him graduating. We can't let him win, this time, let's go all out."

With those words, they disappeared after their prey to finish the little contest of cat and mouse they played over the years.

On top the Hokage monument was written in big words made of wood and painted purple that said. **'Naruto Uzumaki is dating Hinata Hyuga, the most beautiful girl in the world!'**

* * *

Naruto held his Hime in his arms, waiting for the Anbu to eventually arrive. Spotting the first wave coming around, he quickly kissed Hinata on the lips one last time.

"Right. I'll see you later, just like we planned." He winked, causing the girl to blush. Naruto approached the edge before letting himself fall.

Hinata only shook her head at her boyfriend's antics. She then giggled, remembering all the cinnamon rolls Naruto got to appease her after scaring her to death the first time.

A swarm of Anbu rushed passed her after the boy following him over the edge. One appeared right next. "I will escort you to the academy Hyuga-Sama." Hinata just nodded, the Anbu put a hand on her shoulder before the two disappeared.

* * *

Naruto was plummeting to his death from the great Hokage monument, but no fear showed, instead, he just calmly took in the feeling of the wind rushing as he fell.

Opening his eyes, he saw the swarm of Anbu scaling down the cliff on foot, he smirked. The Anbu had to scale the great cliff side with chakra since even for a ninja, plummeting nonstop from that height was a death sentence.

With no buildings or good footing to use to slow their own descent, they would never catch up to him. Naruto looked right down seeing the approaching ground, but still did nothing.

The Anbu, seeing the boy wasn't doing anything to save his life, quickly let their chakra go, plummeting after him at the same speed, some even going faster since they pushed themselves off the cliff.

This was exactly what Naruto wanted. Only a few seconds from the ground, Naruto flipped right when the Anbu were about to reach him. All the Anbu quickly pulled out wired kunai and threw them to slow their fall.

Naruto channeled wind chakra to his feet and with a swirl of wind coming from them, he propelled himself up, slowing his descent. For a few seconds, Naruto levitated off the ground before releasing his jutsu, his feet touching the floor as if he jumped only a few inches off the ground rather than plummeting to his death from the top of the mountain.

Not even a second went by after he was only solid land before he dashed off into town. Behind him, two of the Anbu that were closest to him both landed roughly, not having set their wires quickly enough in their attempt to save the boy.

Another three landed, doing rolls to get rid of their extra momentum before pursuing the boy once more.

The chase now lead into town, Naruto beginning the next step of his plan to get rid of the remaining pursues. Looking back, he checked the number that was left. _'Three. I was expecting only two to make it after that fall, but they wouldn't be Anbu if I could lose them all so easily. Good thing I planned to lose at least six if it came down to it.'_ With a smirk, Naruto passed the corner where his next trap was waiting.

Losing sight of his target, the lead Anbu speed up, quickly turning the corner. **"AHHHHHHH!"** Was all he heard as something hard hit him the face, knocking him down.

"You bloody Anbu! What the hell are you doing popping out on an old lady. You could have given me a heart attack!" His attacker was an old lady in her sixties, breathing heavily from the scare she just had, but from the anger she was showing she more than fine.

"Madame I need-" He didn't get to finish as the old lady hit him over the head with her bag, not stopping at all.

"How rude! You almost send a lady to her death and don't even have the nerve to apologise." The Anbu was defenceless from the women's attacks, his job forcing him to take the abuse from a civilian.

His comrade passed by, his eyes looking and pleading them to help, but both looked his way each rose an arm making a cross gesture, praying for their defeated friend.

His friend only screamed as he was left at the mercy of the old woman. His comrades would help, but when chasing the trouble making blond, it was every man for themselves.

* * *

The next one got lost as Naruto slipped under a passing fruit cart causing the second Anbu to crash, ending up with his head inside a melon.

Naruto looked at his last pursuer. _'You're going to regret being the last one, sorry buddy.'_

A wooden fence in front of him, Naruto jumped over it and the Anbu followed. Steam clouded his vision, but catching the sight of blond heir, the Anbu grabbed the figure hidden by steam.

His arms wrapped around his him, only to meet the softest sensation he's ever known. Squeezing the soft objects twice, he knew there was only one thing that could cause this sensation.

Looking up at his obvious too tall a target, only now he was seeing the blond hair that he thought was the boys actually went all the way down the persons back. The head attached to it turned showing a beautiful face with hazel brown eyes and a purple diamond on-

' _Oh shit.'_ Was the Anbu's final thought as a punch with overwhelming destructive force sent him flying, destroying the wooden wall, he just jumped over and into the surrounding wood.

"You bloody pervert, how dare you touch me! I'm going to kill you!" When the smoke from the crash site cleared, not only did she see the knocked out Anbu with a bloody cracked mask, but also a man wearing a red and green kimono laying under the Anbu.

" **JIRAIYA!"** She screamed before the sound of bones breaking followed by the screams of two unfortunate men filled the area.

In a non destroyed part of the wall, the wall pattern seemed to fall down, showing a snickering blond. "Servers you right perverts." He snickered, before quietly making his escape from the enraged woman.

* * *

Naruto was heading to the academy by roof top, unknown to him however, crimson red eyes watched from above.

The figure on one of the many lamp posts that cover the village reached into his shuriken pouch. Three in each hand, throwing them at the unsuspecting boy.

Naruto ears suddenly picked up the sound of splitting air, quickly jumping to the side, he narrowly avoided a set of six shuriken.

"Where did they come from?" Naruto looked at the direction they came from, but right when his attention was diverted to the steel weapons, they changed direction right after him.

Quickly noticing the change, Naruto did a back flip, once again narrowly missing the shuriken. As the shuriken passed, he noticed wires attached to each. _'Shit'_

Shuriken curved once more, but instead of going after Naruto, they collided with each other. The force sent them all different directions, causing the wires to tangle around the boy.

With one final pull from the controller, all the wires tightened around Naruto, bringing him to a stop. His prey caught the figure jumped down from his vantage point.

"Itachi, I should have known." Naruto said, glaring at the approaching Uchiha. "You really did it now, defiling the Hokage monument. What were you thinking?"

Naruto just rolled his eyes. "What? I was just announcing how lucky I was to have such an amazing girlfriend to the whole village."

Itachi's crimson glare bore into the trouble maker. "Be that as it may, you're caught now and won't be getting away."

Naruto just glared back, challenging the claim, before smiling. "Looks like Izumi gave you a lot of trouble this morning." Itachi blushed, trying and failing to hide it as he glared at the blond, his rush changing didn't allow him time to fully make himself presentable.

Naruto closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Itachi saw chakra gathering around him swelling. A torrent of wind blew from the boy, blasting the wires back, allowing him to escape.

' _That's wind chakra, when did he learn advance nature transformation like that?'_ Itachi then watched the boy rush into the village alleys declaring.

"Did you really think that would hold me? So long loser." Itachi smiled as the boy left, the chase was becoming more fun.

' _Looks like we weren't the only one holding back, but I expected you to escape the wires.'_ Not even seconds past after the blond boy entered the alley did a blast of fire come from all entrances.

With that, Itachi disappeared in a Shunshin.

* * *

 **When Naruto Entered the Alley**

* * *

Shisui's Sharingan eyes caught the familiar sight of Naruto's chakra. Smirking that everything was going exactly as planned, he made several hand signs he took a deep breath. **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!)"**

Exhaling, a ball of fire filled the alley, bursting forth right at the runaway fugitive.

Fire released, Shisui looked into the air waiting for Itachi to knock the boy to him. By flooding the ally, Naruto would have no choice to go up to escape in time, Itachi would knock him over Shisui. When that happened, he would then trap him in a genjutsu.

It was perfect.

* * *

Itachi appeared above the alley, watching the sea of flames below him for signs of the blond boy making his escape from the burning sea.

' _Something's not right, Naruto should have escaped by now.'_

* * *

While he watched the skies, Shisui's Sharingan caught something out of the corner of his vision. Looking back at the ally, he sees Naruto bursting through the wall of flame, fist back ready to punch his lights out.

' _Impossible! Even if the flames were diffused to not injure him_ _too_ _badly, he shouldn't have been able to just walk through them.'_ As he had the thought, Naruto's cocked back fist slammed into him, knocking down.

But thanks to the Sharingan a poof of smoke replaced the falling Shisui, a log appeared in his place. Ignoring it, Naruto ran into the next alleyway across the street.

' _Shit! Crazy fool'_ Shisui disappeared. From the skies, Itachi thought the same as he noticed Naruto running into another alley, disappearing like Shisui, he followed.

* * *

' _Idiots. Like fire would work on me.'_ Naruto looked down though to see his orange hoodie was slain, having been burnt in several places.

' ** _Sadly, thy hoodie did not make it, shall it rest in peace after his years of service to the destruction prone blond boy.'_** Iris said, causing Naruto to glare.

' _I resent that!'_ He shouted, giving a quick prayer for his hoodie before continuing.

' ** _You should have worn the new ninja clothes Hinata and I prepared for you.'_** Iris spoke up. **_'They wouldn't have burnt up.'_**

' _How the hell was I supposed to know they would use bloody fire against me?!'_ Naruto yelled, sweat falling down his brow. Sure he could have just eaten it, but he was saving that surprise for much later.

Iris didn't get a chance to respond as the two Uchiha appeared at both the front and back, cornering him once more.

"Damn guys, aren't you a bit too serious today." Naruto whined, a little pissed at having his favourite hoodie destroyed again.

Both Uchiha just gave him the crimson glare of doom their clan was famous for. "You've had a enough mercy from us, come quietly and you won't get hurt." Shisui smirked from the front.

"Oh really, you haven't captured me in all these years. I don't intend that to change now." At Naruto's taunt, all three began to move, Shisui from the front, Itachi from the back. Naruto pulled out a small red sphere from his pouch, white markings adoring its surface.

Throwing the sphere in the air, Itachi and Shisui didn't stop, instead their Sharingan deactivated the instance they saw the ball and their arms came up to shield their eyes.

They learned their lesson long ago, but sadly it looks like Naruto didn't, or so it seemed.

The white markings on the sphere glowed before exploding in a cloud of red smoke.

" **AHHHHHHHH FUCK!"** Shisui shouted as his lungs and eyes burned from the smoke. **"What is this!"**

Itachi coughing, was the one who answered. "Pe…cough…pepper spray…" His eyes teary and lungs on fire, he could barely speak.

The cloud blocking sight of their target, they didn't see the veil of wind that kept the cloud of red smoke away from Naruto.

Focusing wind chakra to his feet, Naruto leapt into the air, shooting right out the cloud, leaving a hole that was quickly filled.

They really should have known better than to underestimate and believe Naruto would try the same thing twice.

Itachi and Shisui quickly exited the alley, the enclosed space made it perfect for gas attacks the wind taking much longer to disperse the cloud.

Their eyes red, they looked back at the cloud noticing the absence of Naruto.

"Damn! He got away again." Shisui hit the wall in anger, coughing up more of the red smoke still trapped in his throat.

"Don't worry, we know where he's going and can cut him off." Both Uchiha quickly left for the academy, hoping to capture the boy.

* * *

High in the skies of Konoha, Naruto laid down, the force of his jump carrying him hundreds of meters in the air.

He took a deep breath, feeling the wind resulting his clothes and hair right before his momentum was going to wear off and force him to plummet to the ground by gravity's force, he whispered. **"Banīa (Vernier)"**

A green glow formed a sphere, causing him to hover there before falling slowly. Turning his sights to the academy, he slowly glided through the sky as if he was flying.

As Naruto entered his classroom, all eyes turned to him in question at his latest prank.

"Hey, that's him."

"Why did he do it?"

"I thought Menma was Hinata's fiancé."

The most prominent question though, was that last one. It was no secret that the Hyuga and Namikaze heirs were betrothed. Most people wrote it off as a prank, knowing of the blond boy's knack for causing trouble.

Naruto's eyes quickly located his loves pale lavender ones. She was surrounded by the other girls, all questioning her on details. Some of the girls actually find it kind of cute and would have totally approved if Hinata and Menma weren't already considered an item.

Before he could even take his seat though, Naruto was tackled to the wall. The whole classed stared to watch one pissed off Menma pinning his Onii to the wall.

Naruto's blue eyes crossed with silted crimson eyes ones as he stared into his Otouto's rage filled eyes. "What the hell was that?!" Menma growled, his features feral, showing the Kyuubi's chakra affecting him.

Naruto just smirked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What? Didn't you read the sign, Hinata-Hime and I are a couple." He taunted, his own blue eyes turning silted, yet remaining the same colour.

It was as if two beasts were facing off with one another, trying to prove their dominance.

"Don't fuck with me!" Menma shouted, reeling back his fist to punch his Onii. Hinata gasped, preparing to go to her beloved's aid, but stopped as someone else grabbed Menma's fist.

"That's enough! Cool down, both of you!" Akami pushed both brothers apart, standing in-between them as a mediator.

Menma barely held himself back. It was only the next words his Onee said that actually helped him keep control. "Menma! Remember what Tou-san and Kaa-chan said about staying calm, get your chakra under control!" Akami ordered.

Menma eyes turned back to their violet colour, but the slitted pupils remained, signs that his anger was far from over.

Turning to her Onii, Akami scolded him just the same. "Onii-san, that is going overboard. This is too much, you know that Menma and Hinata are betrothed. This is too much for one of your stupid pranks!" Akami was angry at her Onii's insensitive act when he knew full well the sibling's relationship with the young Hyuga.

"It wasn't a prank. I meant every word of what that sign said." The seriousness in his tone caused Akami and everyone else who knew of Naruto's easy going nature to take a step back, not expecting his answer to sound so serious. All their classmates, except for a few who were focused on Naruto, all turned to Hinata, their gaze asking the question if what the blond boy said was true.

Before Menma could blow up at the statement the same Anbu that escorted Hinata showed up behind Naruto, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder, he ordered. "Namikaze-San, please take a seat."

Naruto could feel the annoyance the Anbu tried to hide behind his mask. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto went to take his seat next to his love. "Didn't you see the sign, it's Uzumaki-San now." Akami was curious about this and actually started questioning the removal of their last name from the sign he put up.

' _Did he do it for Kaa-chan since she's the only Uzumaki left? What does he hope to get by doing that?'_ The thought quickly went away though as her attention was pulled back to the boy and Anbu.

Putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, the Anbu pulled him back. "And where do you think you're going?" He questioned the boy, who just glared at the stupid question.

"I'm going to take my seat next to my beautiful girlfriend as always." Menma was about fly off the handle but Akami kept a firm grip on the boy.

' _Onii-san, that was going too far.'_ Was her worried thought. Menma was ready to fly into a rage and she could only control him to a certain point.

"No, you're not. Just take the seat right there and don't cause trouble." He pointed to the nearest seat. Naruto just rose an eyebrow and continued onward to his original destination.

"Were do you think-" The Anbu was cut off as white seals glowed above him and pink paint splatted down on him like a waterfall.

Iruka who was silently letting the trouble defuse itself just face palmed. "Naruto, I told you to stop rigging the classroom already." Naruto just shrugged, not stopping as he responded.

"Don't worry Iruka-Sensei, I'll make sure to clean up all my traps by the end of the day." Iruka just sighed at the boy's comment.

' _There shouldn't be traps in the first place.'_ Though a part of him was happy that after today, he wouldn't need to worry about entering a classroom full of traps ready to go off every morning.

The Anbu, feeling humiliated and angry at the notorious blonde's actions, was about grab and force him to obey, but a hand gripping his own shoulder stopped him.

Turning, the Anbu was surprised to find his superior and the famous Shisui Uchiha behind him. "We'll handle it from here, go and get cleaned up." Knowing of the blonds own reputation and seeing two the strongest ninja with stinging red eyes and haggard appearances was enough to convince him to disappear. Any boy that could cause two of the village's most feared and powerful ninja into that state just wasn't worth the pay check he would be getting at the end of the month.

"About time you got here. What took you?" Naruto taunted, smirking even while Itachi threw a kunai at the boy that just scrapped the boys already burnt clothing.

Both Uchiha gave the boy the best glare they could with their watery red eyes and noses, both asking themselves how the blond beat them there at the speed they went at.

Sasuke was dumbfounded at his Nii-san and friends ragged and humiliating appearance. He heard the older boy complain about the younger blond more than enough times, but in all the stories, his Nii-san told he never once took them seriously always thinking they were exaggerated.

But seeing his role model and Shisui look like they went through hell caused the young Uchiha glare at the blond. Not believing that two of his clan's strongest couldn't handle the little brat.

The eldest Namikaze was a far cry from his younger siblings, he wasn't bad and was still in the upper echelon of the class, but compared to the red-haired siblings who matched the Uchiha as top of the class, the blond just wasn't noteworthy until today.

As soon as Naruto took his seat, much to the ire of his Otouto, Hinata started fussing over his ruined clothes.

"Don't worry, just the damn Uchiha's fire techniques." Naruto smiled and Hinata calmed down, knowing of the boy's immunity to fire.

"Alright class, first up for your graduation test will be a written assignment, followed by target practice and a Ninjutsu test, all of these will determine whether you become a ninja or not today." With those words, Iruka started handing out papers for the written part of the exams.

"You may begin." With those words, all students took a pen and started filling in the answers.

* * *

After the hour for the writing test was over, it was over to the target practice field. The final test was more of a tradition then a necessity. Taijustu, Genjutsu and other areas were scored based on performance all year round, starting from their final three years at the academy.

Since those scores were based solely on performance, it was possible to pass even if you failed the so called final exam as long as you proved you had the skills needed to be a ninja in other fields.

Naruto wasn't worried. His written scores weren't the best, but thanks to Hinata, he would easily pass. Besides Genjutsu, all his other fields would easily put him in the higher ranks in the graduation year and the last two tests were easy passes for him too.

Iruka started calling all students up one at a time. Naruto didn't pay attention to anyone else besides his Imouto and Hinata.

Akami easily hit all targets, throwing the ten Kunai simultaneously, scoring a ten out of ten mark easily, earning the highest grade in the class right off the bat.

"Hinata Hyuga!" Hinata went up to target range with silver kunai. She hit all ten of the target dead on throwing her kunai one at a time.

"Nice Hinata-Chan!/Way to go Hinata-Hime!" Both Menma and Naruto cheered before glaring at one another.

When Hinata came back to Naruto's side, he hugged the blushing girl, causing her to overheat as his Otouto watched.

"Menma Uzumaki Namikaze!" Was the only other person Naruto bothered to watch.

Menma smirked at Naruto. "Watch this Hinata-Chan, this one's for you." Naruto fists clenched, but he remained calm.

Menma pulled all ten kunai between his fingers and threw them all at the same time like his Onee did. 9 targets hit the dead centre, but the final one missed the bulls eye by a few inches.

Menma glared at his failure, though his grade was still the highest, easily earning him second place at the moment the fact that he missed one when trying to show off to his future wife was unacceptable.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Iruka called and Naruto didn't move.

When his teacher glared at him Naruto just pointed to the sign. "Didn't you hear, it's just Uzumaki now." Menma grew even more pissed at the reminder of the mocking sign, but Akami finally started hearing alarm bells at her Onii's instance at not going by Namikaze anymore.

"I don't care, Naruto. I'm not going to change the order because of a sudden last minute change to your name. You're up next."

Naruto leisurely walked to the target range, throwing his custom silver kunai, a gift from his Hime one at time he scored a ten out ten no problem.

Everyone, except for Menma, were impressed by the perfect score by the less noticeable Namikaze child.

Akami was the most surprised, not realising when her Onii became this good. _'When could Onii do that so easily!'_

Though he didn't use any fancy tricks like his siblings, Naruto's scores easily put him in third place with Hinata.

Going up to collect his special kunai, no one noticed that Naruto pulled out his blades that they were all embedded in the target all the way to the hilt.

Something not anyone else was able to do, only managing to get them to impale the target up to half way up the blade.

The secret was that as Naruto pulled the kunai out, a faint and sharp blue aura could still be seen from the chakra conductive metal they were made of.

The second test ended with Sasuke scoring a ten out of ten-simultaneous hit, just like Akami.

The final results were-

Akami/Sasuke 1st place

Menma 2nd place

Naruto and Hinata 3rd place

The whole class expected Akami, Sasuke and Menma to score the highest, though they all expected the trio to tie like they always did, but Naruto and Hinata raising through the ranks to third was new and unexpected.

Both children were the wallflowers of the group when it came to the academy, no one really noticing them besides the people in the medical classes, or Naruto when he did another prank.

The two of them scoring so high was something no one expected.

* * *

Naruto waited for his turn to take the final test, the Ninjutsu portion of the exam. The class slowly filtered out one at a time and he was so bored, his Hime being part of the first lot up just made the wait even more unbearable.

Looking down at the lower seats, he sees Menma glaring him, Naruto sticks his tongue out taunting the boy, Menma raises from his seat, only to have his Onee push him back down.

Naruto chuckled, it was like this the whole time. Menma glaring, then him taunting him only for his Imouto to sit him back down.

It was funny, but got old very quickly. "Akami Uzumaki Namikaze!"

' _Finally'_ Naruto thought, the first sign that his long wait was almost over.

Akami gazed at her two brothers, hoping they would behave while she took the test. Her hopes were unfounded though as seconds after she left the room, Menma went over to Naruto.

Naruto just ignored him, paying no mind to his annoying Otouto. "Hey." Menma growled when he reached the desk.

Naruto just ignored him, not in the mood to deal with a spoiled brat. His face twisting in anger, Menma slammed his hand on the desk. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" His anger filled growl and slam made Naruto look at him.

"What does my Otouto want? Is he scared of the big old test and wants his Onii to comfort him?" Naruto taunted as Menma went red in the face. Grabbing Naruto's shirt, he forced his Onii to look him in the eye.

"Shut up." It wasn't request, but an order.

Naruto showed no fear, as he started feeling the Kyuubi's chakra come from his Otouto. "Or what? Your anger's wasted. Even you should have realised by now that Hinata-Chan hasn't and never will have an interest in you."

At those words, Menma reeled his fist back, throwing a punch to his Onii's face, but right at the last second, his name was called, stopping him in his tracks.

"Menma Uzumaki Namikaze!" The instructor called. Reluctantly Menma left, but not before giving Naruto a promise of payback.

"This isn't over."

Naruto watched his Otouto leave, his smile quickly turned into a frown, remembering the shy little boy that used to cling to him all the time. _'What ever happened to you, Otouto?'_

He saw his Imouto and Otouto playing as children, how Menma wouldn't leave the house without having a death grip on either one of them or their Kaa-chan.

Those were the good old days, the days they were a family. _'No! It's too late to think like that! They had plenty of chances to change things, to fix it, but they did nothing and ignored me. I have no family!'_

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Naruto glared at the instructor who dared call him by that name, his piercing silted eyes shook even the veteran ninja.

Naruto rose up, walking slowly, his entire body screaming that he was in a bad mood. "That's not my name, it's just Naruto Uzumaki now." Naruto warned as he passed the man.

The instructor corrects himself, taking Naruto to the room where the test would begin.

* * *

Iruka and Mizuki sat there, watching Naruto enter the room, an array of headbands in front of them.

"Ok to pass and receive your Hitai-ate (headband) , you need to demonstrate the Kawarimi, Bushin and Henge no Jutsu." Iruka stated, Naruto quickly did the hand signs replacing himself with a chair.

Next, with hand signs so fast that Iruka could barely see them, five Naruto's popped up in front of him in smoke.

"Good" Iruka said. Naruto was guaranteed to pass anyway, thanks to his overall score.

"Can we transform into anything?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

"Yes, as long as the Jutsu itself is up to standards it could be anything." He was taken aback by the sudden question and he only hopped the number one prankster won't transform into anything two outrageous.

' _Shit! I missed my chance to make sure he didn't do that.'_ A poof smoke later, Iruka resigned himself to one last prank, only to be mesmerised as a rainbow light bathed the room and caught a sight of a creature no one ever seen before.

* * *

Naruto walked out, a sad face showing to all. Hinata rolled her eyes, walking up to the boy.

Naruto started to cry and Hinata brought him into a hug. However, at the last second, she swiped something from behind his back with a smile, showing off his now pilfered headband.

"Aw! Come on, how did you know?!" The activation of his girlfriend's Byakugan was all he needed to answer that question.

"Forgotten that I see all and watched the whole thing." Hinata leaned over, tying Naruto's headband for him.

"Cool, did you see Iruka and Mizuki's faces when I transformed? Priceless." Hinata smiled as well, having received a clear image of it herself.

Before the two could make plans to celebrate, a hand appeared on both their shoulders as two Uchiha glared down at them.

The next second they vanished, leaving Menma, who just reached where they were, standing and changing direction, he headed to the Hokage tower with a rage filled face.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach the tower, after all, it was right next to the academy and they were travelling by the fastest Uchiha there was.

Itachi disappeared to inform the Hokage and it wasn't long after they were called into his room. Naruto's blue eyes met the same shade of blue, his Tou-san's eyes, filled with anger and disappointment.

Naruto's fists clenched. What right did this man have to look at him in such a way? It was all his fault it got to this point in the first place.

Itachi and Shisui were dismissed and the Hokage looked at his eldest son, silence filling the room.

"What were you thinking?" His Tou-san's voice finally broke the silence and Naruto rolled his eyes as the Hokage began one of his long-winded speeches.

"Defiling the Hokage monument, a testament to the Hokage's and village's strength, a national monument that every villager takes pride in wasn't any of that going through your head when you pulled this prank of yours!" Minato shouted, his voice filled with annoyance and disappointment that his son would do something so stupid.

"If it was so important then why wasn't it guarded? It's not like anyone tried to stop me. If anything, you should be thanking me. Imagine if it was an enemy and not a graduating academy student that did it." Minato had no reply for his son's response. It was strangely right and made him think what would have happened if it was an enemy attack and not a prank.

He reminded himself to put guards stationed at the monument and expand patrols. It was bad to leave one of the villages most important landmarks, safety bunker and escape route unguarded like that.

Despite his son's reasoning though, it didn't mean he was out of trouble, far from it. "Even so, you are well aware of the importance of it and shouldn't have embarrassed the whole village like that."

"Oh please." Pulling Hinata to his side, who blushed into his chest, he continued. "As if me declaring my love for my Hime is anything for the village to be embarrassed about it in the first place."

Minato only became angrier at his son's easy going response. "It doesn't change the fact that what you did was wrong and humiliated both the Hyuga and our own clan."

"Hinata is Menma's fiancé. Do have any idea what rumours are going to spread because of that god damn sign?" Naruto glared at his father, causing him to be taken aback by the anger and rage his eyes contained, all of it for him.

"She isn't his fiancé by choice!" His shout rocked the room, his hold on Hinata increasing to the point that it was hurting her, but she persevered, knowing that he needed to let this out and release all the long overdue feelings he's been bottling up for years.

"Hinata-Chan never had a choice in this and was just forced into it by you and her clan!" Minato had no idea about that. Looking to the girl, he saw her holding a worried expression that made Minato think it was something else.

' _So, Naruto likes her too. But we're not just going to break the engagement over a little jealously.'_ Hinata never once spoke up, knowing her clan and Otou-sama would never let her get away with it. She was locked into the agreement with no escape, her silence giving Minato the wrong impression.

"Naruto, this is no excuse. You're just letting your jealously over Menma making you try and tear them apart. You're a part of this family, act like it!" To Minato, he assumed that Hinata, the quite girl, was just dragged into this by her jealous friend who didn't want to give her up.

' _Menma needs Hinata. He's already shown leaps and bounds in his training since they were engaged. We can't risk the fall back the prophecy spoke of.'_ The way Menma acted since the deal was struck only strengthened their fears that Menma and Hinata were the child of prophecy and his light.

Naruto and Hinata were shocked by his words, more so Hinata, who tried to comfort a very silenced Naruto, who had her in a death grip.

His blue eyes turned to slits, striking fear into his Tou-san's eyes as a dam finally burst after years of holding back a raging flood.

"Is that really what you think?!" The force of the shout alone hurt everyone's ears, but Naruto didn't stop.

"I've had enough… Under Uzumaki clan charter article 8 section 1, I hereby challenge Menma for the right to be the heir and for Hinata's hand in marriage!" His words shook Minato to his core, gapping like a fish as his son basically declared war on his own Otouto.

"What, you can't-" His words fell on deaf ears that long ago stopped hearing and believing the man's words.

"Yes, I can. You said for me to act like family and I am. As the previous heir, I have every right to take back the title that was taken from me unjustly." This was penance for what his family did. Everything they did to both him and his Hime was going to be paid fully, no matter what.

"Do you honestly think I would allow that? For you to fight your own sibling?" There was no way Minato was going to let his children fight over something so trivial. Menma needed Hinata more, for the good the village, their family and the whole bloody world. In his mind, Naruto was being selfish in trying to take back his lost title when he didn't deserve it.

"You don't have a choice. It is a part of clan law that any suitable candidate for clan head has the right to challenge the current heir for the title. Interfering would be a misuse of the Hokage's power which the shinobi council won't tolerate with you interfering with the clan's right to self-govern. It goes against the laws passed down since the founding of the village."

He has him there. Even if he used his power and refused the challenge, Naruto had the backing of every other clan except the Hyuga, who would fight for the principle alone to protect their own right to self-govern their clans.

The clan politics would never allow the Hokage to undermine the village's laws, even if the clan was his own and would be seen as an abuse of power. Not to mention that it would damage his reputation if word got out about this.

He could talk to Kushina about changing the law, but that takes time and with Naruto's challenge already invoked, he would still involve the clans in it. Not to mention, his wife would be horrified if she caught wind of this.

He had no choice, taking a deep breath, he finally gave his son his answer. "Fine, I accept. But do you honestly believe you can win against Menma?"

Naruto just smiled. Everything was going according to plan. "You'll just have to see that for yourself first hand."

"Fine. The stage will be the upcoming Chunin exams in two months." Naruto's brow raised in question, expecting to fight Menma face to face right away.

"How will that work?" He questioned, not understanding what his fa-, no, the Hokage was trying to pull.

"Exactly as it is. If you beat Menma in the Chunin exams, you win and the title is yours. If you don't face each other however, it will be whoever gets furthest into the competition." This was the best compromise. This way he could prevent them from fighting. All Menma had to do was win, which he was confident would happen. It was sad, but from what he knew of Naruto's skills, the boy wouldn't be ready for the exams in just two months and either not enter or fall out early and learn his lesson.

However, the smirk of victory the boy gave was unsettling. It screamed that he had already won.

They turned to leave without another word, but the Hokage's voice stopped him. "You know this won't affect the contract with the-" He didn't even get to finish before a smirking Naruto responded with a victorious tone.

"Don't worry. The contract states that Hinata will marry the clan heir, regardless of who it is." As the words entered his Tou-san's mind, the look of surprise on the man's widened eyes only made the win even sweeter.

Once Naruto left the room, Minato took his seat, his hands coming to his face as grief over the situation hit him full force. _'My own family is fighting each other. I need to fix this somehow.'_

But that was impossible. The fact that Naruto said that, meant he saw the contract and planned this all along. No! There was no doubt about it, his challenge wasn't on an emotional whim, but a planned-out tactic. _'Naruto must have been planning this for a while, he did it on the exact day that they became genin and were legally recognised as adults, which is a requirement for the challenge to go through. Not only that, but he knew that the betrothal contract would be affected, which even I forgot to check since I never considered anything could happen to disturb it.'_

Minato started to sweat more and more. He first believed Naruto would never be able to match Menma, but the cunning he just witnessed was something else entirely. The more he thought about it, the more he questioned just how little he knew about his own son.

Before he could make any other thoughts, Menma came barging in, slamming the door open. "Where is he?!" It was obvious who he meant and now Minato would have to explain to his youngest why his Onii wanted to fight him.

* * *

Hinata watched her love seethe in anger and outrage, everything went according to plan, but neither expected the Hokage to say such cruel words.

Putting her hand over his shoulder, she gave him her support. "Naruto-Kun, don't worry, I'm here." Naruto's own hand came up to grasp hers and he gave her heartfelt smile.

"Thanks, but can you believe that he told me to act like I'm a member of the family when he and the rest of them kicked me out of it a long time ago." He growled the last bit, those hypocritical words just enraged the boy even more. How, how could his Tou-san expect him to act like a family he wasn't a part of. He did that for years and all it did was give him heartache and grief.

"I know and they will learn that when we show them just who Naruto Uzumaki is at the Chunin exams." Hinata gave Naruto a peck on the lips, only for him to pull her into a full-blown kiss.

When they broke apart, Naruto leaned his head on her forehead. "I love you, Hime." He whispered softly, staring into her lavender eyes. She was right. Everything will change with the Chunin exams and his family will realise their mistake.

Both continued onto Naruto's home. No, to the place he had to stay for the last twelve years. "At least everything went like planned. Just two more months and it will all be over."

Hinata held Naruto's hand tightly, brightly smiling. Yes in just two months and it would hopefully all be over.

* * *

When Naruto entered the house, the first thing that greeted him was a shout of. **"Naruto, what the hell were you thinking?!"** His Kaa-chan screamed.

' _Great, I just got done with the Hokage and now this.'_ He walked past her while she went on about what he did was wrong, paying no mind to the person he called Kaa-chan in name only.

"You know Menma and Hinata are engaged and the Hokage monument is super important- Where are you going!" Kushina shouts at her son who just ignored while going upstairs.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze come back here, I'm not done talking to you!" The screech echoes throughout the house, but still the blond boy paid no head, knowing all too well the familiar tune of her scolding and the pointlessness of it all.

Right when Kushina was going to drag her son down and make him listen to her, she spotted the silent Hyuga behind her. "So sorry Hinata-Chan. Sorry for my boy always dragging you into such trouble. I know he can be hand full."

A little surprised by her sudden change in attitude, Hinata just responded with what she really thought. "No, no, Naruto-Kun isn't a hand full. I'm always happy to go along with him." It was true, Hinata would follow her Naruto-Kun to the ends of the earth and back, doing so with a smile. Even the darkest days seemed like sunshine as long as she was with him.

Giggling at the darling little Hyuga's response, she was thankful that she forgave and ignored all her troublesome Musuko's faults. "No need to be so modest. Naruto's always getting into some sort of trouble. I can barely keep up with him, he's just always been so rebellious unlike his siblings."

Hinata went wide eyed at this, glaring at the Kaa-chan of her beloved. It would always be like this. His Kaa-chan would act like a normal mother, only to say something that completely contradicts the Naruto she knows and loves.

" **Naruto-Kun isn't like that!"** She shouts. She's knows all too well that Naruto was better than his siblings. He never really acted out, no matter how much his parents neglected him. Besides the occasional prank for good fun and to kill boredom, Naruto never did anything bad.

Her shouts land on deaf ears as Kushina just keeps belittling her Naruto-Kun with a smile on her face. "Now, now Hinata-Chan, you don't need to cover him. Naruto's always causing problems. Just the other week he picked another fight and beat up some children for no good reason. Can you believe that he just misused his training, you would never catch Menma or Akami doing that."

The lavender princess felt anger at how the woman in front of her ridiculed her beloved. But more than that, she was confused. She went everywhere with Naruto and didn't see him pick a fight with-

" **You're wrong!"** Her shout was full of outrage. Her anger boiling so much that even her Byakugan activated. **"Naruto-Kun never started that fight. Those kids did, they were picking on me and he defended me!"** There was only one fight she knew that fit into the timeframe and her memories of the event were far different from Kushina's.

"They picked the fight first, but Naruto ignored them until they insulted me!" She remembered well that the kids made fun of Naruto. That he wasn't really the Hokage's son, that he was just a random street rat, nothing special about him, unlike his siblings.

But despite all their taunts, he did nothing. It was only after one of them made the mistake of calling Hinata a Byakugan monster and was whoring herself to Menma to get in the Hokage's good graces that Naruto lost it and beat them black and blue.

Tears started falling down Hinata's face, her voice hoarse from shouting too much. "Naruto-Kun has never started a fight for himself. He's always taken any abuse because he's that selfless and only ever defends others, but never himself."

She knew that Kushina was bad. She knew that she neglected Naruto just as much as his Tou-san, but never believed that she was thinking of him as a problem child when her Naruto-Kun was nothing of the sort.

" **Just how much do you really know about your Musuko? Because the Naruto-Kun I know is far different from the one you do!"** Kushina stood there, shell shocked, not even noticing that Naruto passed her with a backpack, leaving with Hinata hand in hand.

' _What? But Naruto never said anything like that. He never offered any defence for himself.'_ The thoughts ran through her head, bringing back one phrase Hinata said to the forefront of her mind.

' _He's that selfless and only ever defends others, but never himself.'_ Her eyes widen as a horrifying thought takes root. Could that be the case? Could Naruto never have defended himself from her because he never needed to justify his actions to her?

Did her own son not care about how she thought of him? Has she been ignoring his side of the story this whole time? _'No, that can't be true. I've only ever acted like a mother. Always trying to make sure Naru-Chan takes the right path and is disciplined properly.'_ She thought in denial, but the seeds of doubt already took hold and in the coming months she would come to realise with her own eyes just how much she failed as a mother.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Done, this is probably the longest chapter so far for this fic, I wanted to keep short, but also had a lot of planned for this chapter probably a good thing to.

And yes, a part of it was inspired by Leaf's New Tree, because I really liked it and it fitted with being Naruto's last prank while also acting like a declaration of war to Minato and Menma by revealing Hinata is his.

This will be the last chapter for a while since I already decided that once the story got to this point, I would move on back to **Uzumaki Tale** and then updating my other stories.

Who knows I may even start a few new ones since I got a few plans set up. Yes, I know one or two of you would hate me for starting more stories, but this is the best time for me to start them I find changing which story I'm working on helps keep me motivated and creative preventing me from getting writers block.

Don't worry I will come back to this story and have no attention of ever abandoning my stories, I just need a break from this one, because even though I have more planned, my writing quality feels like it's falling. I had a second and third wind which allowed me to power great chapters like last chapter, but I need to take a break from this story so I can keep achieving my best work.

Sorry, but I hope you will enjoy all my other stories as well.

 **Please Review :)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	9. Starting to Realise When It's Too Late

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any characters from whatever series I use.**

 **The Dragon Container**

 **Chapter 9: Starting to Realise When It's Too Late**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yes, Yes it is here the next chapter, so now you don't need to have feed the Shinigami my soul.**

 **But yeah updated a few chapters not by much just changed that Menma got the Yin and not the Yang half of Kyuubi and also fixed some grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Naruto was walking with Hinata–his Hime, by his side. Upon reaching their destination, they looked up at the building that would serve as his new home from now on.

Naruto opened the door, seeing a perfectly clean apartment. The apartment was only slightly bigger than his old room, but he didn't care; the important thing was that after years of being alone, he now had a place to call his own, a place that was now his home and sanctuary.

While the apartment building was in the poorer section of the village, but thanks to that the rent was cheap enough for him to live off of a genin's income. Though he made sure to save up enough money so that he could afford rent for at least half a year without work if he wanted to.

It had one bedroom and a bathroom, with the living room and kitchen shared the same space. He had a balcony where he could grow his plants and leave his laundry. It wasn't anything special, but it was homely and his.

Putting his bag down, Naruto breathed deeply before scooping his Hime into his arms.

The best part was that this place would become their own little love nest. Their family won't be able to interfere here and they were free to love each other.

Naruto kissed Hinata gently on the lips, a kiss she happily reciprocated.

* * *

Kushina was walking down the village streets, heading to the Senju compound visiting her children's godparent, Tsunade.

As the clan of the Shodai Hokage, the compound was big despite the fact that only two people lived there. It caused Tsunade a lot of stress, having no idea what do with all the extra space. With her being the last Senju there wasn't really a need for the place anymore, but it still held precious memories of her grandfather so she couldn't bring herself to part with it.

Kushina entered through the front gate, seeing Tsunade and Shizune sitting on the porch drinking tea. The two waved at her, Shizune already preparing Kushina her own drink as she sat down.

"Thank you," Kushina told Shizune with a smile. "Looks like everyone passed the exam fine. Menma and Akami got top scores as expected."

"No surprise there considering all the training they went through," Tsunade replied with her own pride having helped train them on occasion.

"But not just Menma and Akami, Naruto-Kun also did pretty well. He's easily in the upper tier of the class," Shizune spoke, shocking Kushina and Tsunade slightly. The oldest son was hardly ever spoken of, mostly due to Tsunade being uncomfortable about the boy who looks so much like her late brother. And the other half because Kushina knows nothing of Naruto's achievements or work efforts.

Hearing this brought Kushina's thoughts back to her son and the telling off she got from Hinata minutes before.

"I see no surprise there. He is my and Minato's son after all." Kushina laughed awkwardly, knowing nothing about Naruto's true abilities.

"I don't know about that. Naruto-Kun has his own talents. He and Hinata-Chan are always so good working together in medical class that's it's no surprise they're together now." Kushina almost spat out her tea at this.

"Naru-Chan is in your medical class?" Kushina asked, putting her tea down, eyes wide, never having heard anything about this before. Why didn't her son tell her he was taking medical classes? Considering what she knew of Naruto's attitude she assumed it was because he wasn't the best student. "That must be hard, Naru-Chan has always been a real handful. I can't see him sitting still in a medical class. I hope he hasn't been too much trouble."

Shizune frowned as Kushina said such a thing about her own son and with a smile no less. "Actually, Kushina you're wrong. Naruto-Kun is easily the top of my class with Hinata-Chan a close second. As matter of fact, Tsunade-Shishou, I think it would be a good idea to have Naruto-Kun and Hinata-Chan do some work experience at the hospital. They're more than qualified for it."

Kushina's surprise only seemed to grow more and more at the praise Shizune was giving her son, that she just couldn't believe it was the same boy.

"Now, Shizune, you don't need to lie on my account. I'm sure Naru-Chan has quite a few faults and has been a burden on you."

That was the last straw for Shizune, she wasn't going have anyone insult her students even if that person was said student's mother. "Kushina-San how much do you really know about Naruto-Kun?" The question was asked with a respectful tone but laced with anger.

The question itself only made Kushina second guess herself more, how much did she know about her son? She knew he was always making trouble for those around him and that he refused to listen to her.

"Because from what I am hearing you don't know anything of how Naruto-Kun is like nor the fact he's been attending my classes since they first started."

This caught Kushina off guard once more. The medical classes were added years ago and Naruto had been doing them since then with her having no clue.

Kushina felt her dignity as a mother was being trampled upon and wasn't going to take it. "I know my own Musuko!" Her outrageous shout shocked the two women.

Shizune glared at her. "Do you really, because I've seen Naruto's reports and wrote a few myself. You've been describing him as if he was problem child whereas Naruto is anything but one. He works his hardest, even staying after class every day to practice. He stays behind and cleans up after everyone else and I am proud to call such a fine, outstanding ninja my student!"

When the usually quiet and respectful Shizune shouted at you, you just knew you were in the wrong. Kushina's energy seemed to deflate, her mind going over her earlier interaction with her son, how he just ignored her and walked right passed her. But it wasn't just Shizune, but also Hinata who defended her son.

 **'Just how much do you really know about your Musuko? Because the Naruto-Kun I know is far different from the one you do!'**

As Hinata's words rang in her mind, Kushina couldn't help but agree; the Naruto she knew and the one Shizune and Hinata knew were two different people. What went wrong? All she did was try and raise him as a mother should. Why didn't she, his own mother, know what he was really like on the inside?

Later Kushina was setting up the dinner table where her husband, musuko and musume were seated and ready. But no Naruto, who still hadn't come back. Kushina wanted to speak to him, but it seemed like it wasn't going to happen. The rest of the family was digging in not minding the absence of the boy at all. Only Kushina seemed to be concerned about the empty chair at the other end of the table. But even then, she did nothing like all the times before, ignoring it thinking that another chance would come.

If only she knew that Naruto would never eat dinner with his family again like before. No, those times were long gone and she would only have herself to blame.

* * *

 **Back at Naruto's Apartment**

* * *

Candle fires flickered across the room, light licking from them, illuminating the place that was absent of any light. An angelic humming was heard as a human figure was showered in the light, her eyes reflecting pale lavender.

"Here you go, Naruto-Kun." Hinata put a plate down at the table. She was wearing a cooking apron and smile that made Naruto want to have her for dinner instead.

Hinata set another plate down, taking her own seat at the table opposite Naruto. Blue eyes met lavender ones, the light of the candles dancing between them.

The room lights were turned off and they only had the candlelight, but even then, they could perfectly see each other.

This was both a housewarming party and a date. It was just the two of them sharing a homemade meal they made together. It was simple, but to the two of them it meant the world. This was where they belonged, nowhere else, not with their family, but here with each other.

Naruto took a bite humming as he did. "Kami, Hinata-Hime, you're the best cook there is." His words made the girl glow bright red adding a little more light to the room.

"Well, I have such a picky boyfriend I have to be." Naruto was smirking at her comment and she was going to it get after dinner.

"Well, this boyfriend better watch out, because Hinata-Hime is all mine." His eyes said the same, making Hinata gulp knowing Naruto was going to drive her insane before she left and then leave her wanting for more.

* * *

Hinata walked into her compound, a heavy blush on her face and equally red lips. Her face held nothing but smiling eyes twinkling in pure bliss.

 **"Hinata!"**

The shout full of anger and authority was one she knew all too well. In fact, she couldn't remember a time where the owner of said voice actually treated her kindly.

"You're late. Where were you!" her father growled out, eyes demanding an explanation. He most likely having seen Naruto's sign that still wasn't taken down fully just yet.

Hinata breathed deeply, calming herself down like a true Hyuga. If it were any other situation, Hiashi would be impressed by her ability to stay calm in front of his anger, but not this time, not when his daughter showed up late looking like that.

"I was out celebrating graduation with my friend-" She didn't get to finish, finding herself on the floor, a stinging cheek as her father glared down at her.

"Celebrating? Your red lips say otherwise! You were with that Naruto brat despite the fact you have a **fiancé**!" Hiashi roared, Hinata's glare rousing his ire further.

Before he could hit her again Hinata was saved by her mother, who almost jumped out her seat, grabbing Hiashi holding herself up as best she could. "Enough!" At seeing his wife desperately clinging to him Hiashi stopped this time.

"You will cut all ties with Naruto and focus on your engagement with Menma. Do you have any idea how much humiliation you've caused the clan by sneaking behind your fiancé's back? Whatever you have with this Naruto ends now!" Hiashi ordered leaving it at that. The Hyuga was a noble clan, and if word spread that the daughter of the head was fraternizing with another boy would ruin the clan's image. They would become a laughing stock.

"No."

He must have heard wrong, surely his own flesh and blood wouldn't deny him and shame the clan further. "What was that?" Hiashi turned to face his daughter, who was just getting up.

"I said **NO**!" Both Hyugas activated their Byakugan, glaring at one another.

" **I am your father and you will do as I say**!" Hiashi demanded, his wife watching with fear knowing that in her current state she couldn't do much to stop her husband.

" **I will not marry a man I don't love**!" Her shout echoed throughout the compound, drawing the eyes of her clansmen.

"It doesn't matter what you feel you are engaged to Menma!" Hiashi went to leave, not wanting to make a bigger spectacle than they already had and to keep his growing anger in check.

"You're wrong! I am engaged to the heir of the Namikaze clan and that is by birthright Naruto-Kun's!" Hinata shouted still glaring at her father's…no at the clan head's back. He didn't deserve to be called her father, not after what he had done.

"Naruto was deposed of the title years ago and Menma is the current heir," Hiashi stated while walking away, hoping his rebellious daughter will get it through her thick skull already.

"Not for long."

Hiashi stopped in his tracks, but before he could question more Hinata was already walking away to her own room. Surely there was nothing that could be done. Menma was trained by a Kage and a Sannin, there was no one better to succeed the clan, especially not some third-rate ninja who could only make trouble.

* * *

Kushina was in her house watching her babies playing. Naru-Chan was nudging Menma to join in whenever he shied away like a good Onii.

The three siblings started cooing to their Kaa-chan. Kushina opened her arms to accept her children.

When they leaped into her arms it wasn't their baby selves, however, but their three-year old selves. The scenery changing to that of the triplet's third birthday party. But one was missing. Where was Naru-chan, she asked herself.

She spotted her son in the corner alone. As Naruto was walking over to her, Kushina happily held her arms out for him.

The minute he was almost in her arms the scenery changed once more, this time back to the house. Naruto was older and still walking to her. Kushina kept her arms open, only for the boy to walk right through her when she tried to hug him.

Turning around, Kushina couldn't see her musuko anymore and the front door was wide open.

* * *

Minato was crouching on the ground, watching Naruto unsteadily standing up after only a few weeks after his birth. Naruto wobbly made his way to his Tou-san, hands waving as if trying to grab something. Minato smiled with arms wide open encouraging his son as he took his first steps.

Closer and closer the boy got, each step filling his Tou-san with pride. Finally, when Naruto reached him, it wasn't him, but Menma and Akami who were in his arms. Seeing a figure in the corner of his vision, Minato saw his musuko, much older in age than the toddlers in his arms despite them being triplets.

The older boy kept walking past him, going on ahead leaving Minato with his much younger siblings. The two children in his arms seemed to age but were still children while their Onii was a young man.

Both Kushina and Minato bolted up, waking up from their odd dreams. Kushina got really worried as her husband comforted her, telling her it was a just dream. Keeping it to himself that he had a similar one, hoping that it was just a dream.

Minato was reminded of the son who passed him earlier that day, the one who could barely look at him and challenged him and his brother.

Shaking his doubts away, Minato told himself. 'He's just going through that phase.' Yet as he hugged his sobbing wife, Minato's doubts never went away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yeah, a little chapter, just get things going. It's hard to keep Kushina and Minato from realising the mistakes, but not fixing them until it's too late. I want to try and more impact to the dreams, but if I did that personality wise even if they are really OOC will make Minato and Kushina turn a 180 and I can't have that yet. So instead I am mentally torturing them by having their subconscious know something is wrong, but them refusing to accept it.

Edited: Just wanted to tell everyone I get a new beta to help me out and am going through my old chapter from when my original went MIA.

Next chapter will be team placements followed by team test, or maybe both together we will see how far they stretch.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	10. Team Placements

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any characters from whatever series I use.**

 **The Dragon Container**

 **Chapter 10: Team Placements**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello I'm back with another chapter, sorry for the delay I ending up finding I had resits with just over week before the deadline which isn't nearly enough time to get them done so I had to change my writing time to work time. It also didn't help that my writing sessions are usually late at night with blistering heat zapping my strength.

But next chapters here and is the one you've all been waiting for.

* * *

 **1 Week Later**

* * *

Naruto was making his way to the Academy when a certain kid with goggles and scarf ran up to him.

"Naruto-Nii-san!" the boy called, making Naruto grimace a bit, remembering when his real siblings used to call him that.

"Hi, Konohamaru, what's up?" Naruto answered as the boy came to a stop in front of him.

Konohamaru looked the dragon slayer up and down. "Wow, nice clothes, Nii-san," he gushed with stars in his eyes.

Naruto's latest attire consisted of various items. First there was the Hitai-ate on his forehead, keeping his long hair in place, and the scarf around his neck with what looked like a scale like pattern that had a rainbow sheen coming off it as the sun hit. He wore an orange jacket with black lining and collar and only having one sleeve, and for pants he wore the standard issue black plain ninja trousers along with a pouch with matching ninja sandals. Each hand was covered by a ninja glove with a metal plate. It was an unusual fashion statement, but a cool one at that.

"Yeah, been saving these for once I become a ninja. Don't I look cool." Naruto pointed to himself before fingering the scarf; it was made with Iris' dragon scales, or at least the amount he could materialise when they first tried to get her out of the seal. But what mattered most was that it was a present from his Hime after they both got together and he was officially recognised as a dragon slayer.

Naruto sighed. He was barely able to see his Hime after his little prank thanks to her being on Hyuga lockdown and the only reason he managed to see her at all was thanks to the only other good Hyuga her Kaa-san. But finally, he would be able to sit and talk with her without her clan getting in the way, at least until the teams were decided which he doubted they would be on the same one.

"Nii-san?" Konohamaru questions as Naruto was in memory lane.

"Oh, right." Looking at the boy, Naruto was reminded of how they met. The boy had been following his siblings around on one of their birthdays, but as they were too busy to bother with the smaller child, Naruto being who he was took the boy in instead. At first, Konohamaru didn't believe he was one of the Yondaime's children due to how unknown he was. The kid introduced himself as Sandaime grandson, acted all cocky until Naruto had enough and hit him shutting the brat up and making him cry, stating the fact that he was the Sandaime grandson meant nothing.

Naruto got into huge trouble for it, but afterwards Konohamaru did the opposite of what most kids would do, which would be to get scared and start avoiding him, the boy started following him around and listening to Naruto when he told him to behave. Before he knew it, Naruto had another Otouto to take care of and one who treated him better than his real one.

"I can't play with you now since we have our team orientation, but maybe later." Naruto said with a smile.

"Okay!" Konohamaru followed Naruto all the way to the academy. There Naruto's breath almost hitched as he saw his beloved and a Hyuga guard, but he didn't care about him.

"Hinata-Chan!" Naruto calls running to the girl, the Hyuga guard trying and failing to prevent Hinata from meeting him halfway to greet him with a hug.

"Naruto-Kun!" The two wrapped their arms around each other, relishing the fact they were together. When Naruto pulled away, he couldn't help but drool over Hinata's new outfit. Her Hitai-ate was hanging from her neck which to him made her seem even sexier. The girl wore a lavender kimono with white hem and collar, at the sleeves of the kimono going all the way to her hands covering them halfway and a flame pattern was on each sleeve in a much lighter purple. The kimono clung to Hinata's figure leaving nothing to the imagination, the way her white sash was tied at her waist made it clear the girl had an hourglass figure. His eyes wandering a little too much, Naruto caught sight of the sarashi, wrappings holding her breasts in place and hiding them from view as best they possibly could. This only made Naruto wonder how she would look without the kimono. Matching her kimono shirt was a skirt that ended just above knee height with the same colour and flame pattern on the bottom of it. The outfit itself screamed modesty as if Hinata was trying to hide her beauty, but in doing so only further showed off her cuteness, her own shyness only arousing Naruto further before the bothersome guard interrupted.

"Namikaze-San, please get away from Hinata-Sama. She cannot be seen doing such acts with you in public," The guard told him. Naruto recognized him as Ko, Hinata's bodyguard and retainer.

Rolling his eyes, the blond dragon slayer reluctantly let go of his Hime. "It's Uzumaki. Didn't you see the sign last week?"

A cross could be seen on the Hyuga's head. While the sign was long gone, there wasn't a person in the village who didn't see that embarrassment.

The Hyuga was about to repeat his words when Hinata injected. "That's enough, Ko, you may leave."

"But, Hinata-Sama..." Ko started to say before getting cut off by his charge.

"You were ordered to escort me to the academy. I can't have you sitting in as we get our teams as that would affect _**my**_ reputation."

It was obvious he wanted to argue, but couldn't as his lady was right, her reputation would be affected if he stayed and would only show that there was credibility to Uzumaki-San's prank.

Ko left Hinata and Naruto to enter the building. Hinata had her Byakugan active and as soon as she thought it was safe, she and her beloved linked hands.

* * *

Inside, Naruto looked around for an empty seat so he could sit with his Hime. His poor ears were greeted with a shout of **"Onii-san!"**

The shout shook the room, as a girl with fiery red hair waving in the air stomped up to Naruto, her eyes almost as red as her hair.

"What are you thinking!?" Naruto rubbed at his ears, making sure the booming voice didn't make him go deaf while also noticing her new ninja gear. His Imouto was sporting a red sleeveless ninja kimono with a white collar and hem guard with a matching ribbon was on her back. Underneath she wore a fishnet skirt that along with her kimono struggled to contain her ample bosom.

At age 12 she already had quite a womanly figure that was amplified her own natural beauty and was tempered further by her ninja training. Her hips were slim with a perfect hourglass figure, her C cup breasts second only to Hinata. She wore a mini skirt that left her legs free for movement and perfectly showed her toned calves and rosy soft skin. The rest of her legs were covered by fishnet tights diapering in blue ninja sandals. Her crimson hair was done into two pigtails, matching with her heart shaped face could make almost any man think of her as the perfect girl.

Akami continued, not caring as she pretended not to have heard. "How could you have moved out without telling anyone first!?" After they graduated everything was like normal for the first three days until finally Kushina mentioned Naruto hadn't been home for three days. After looking into it, they found out that the oldest child had moved into an apartment of his own. Kushina found it shocking, but her husband calmed her down, saying that it's no surprise he wanted to be more independent at this age especially now that he was a ninja. However, ever since her Onii left it hadn't been the same. Kaa-chan seemed to be tired, her Otouto was angry all the time and her Tou-san didn't seem to care.

Naruto rolled his eyes, ticking Akami off. "It's not like you care and besides Kaa-san saw me before I left. It's not my fault that she never paid enough attention to see the backpack I was carrying," he spat back. They didn't care about him at all and now that he suddenly left, they cared. Well they were too late; two years too late.

"Just because she saw you leave doesn't mean she knows you're moving out. And what about Otouto or Tou-san and me? You shouldn't have just up and left!" the female Jinchuuriki shouted, Naruto giving her glare as she did.

"Your pranks are going too far lately, if you want Tou-san and Kaa-chan's attention, then start being responsible instead of making trouble for your family all the time." Oh no, that was the wrong thing to say. Hinata's wide eyes looked to her beloved he was shaking, putting a hand on her love he shoved it off, before sending his Imouto a glare with slitted eyes.

 **"It's not like it ever made a difference! You and everyone else can fuck off!"** Akami backs away in surprise, never having heard her Onii swear let alone so angry at her.

 **"I'm doing this for me and no one else because my family obviously doesn't care enough to even bother! They only care about you and Menma as far as they are concerned, I'm an unwanted child!"**

Killing intent waves off Naruto and tears well up in Akami eyes. Before Naruto knew it, his cheek was stinging, his Imouto having slapped him. "You've changed, Onii."

"No, you're the ones who've changed. I'm just not letting you get away with it anymore."

As his Imouto stomped off, Naruto rubbed his hurting cheek, sadness welling up in his blue eyes. Feeling the hand of his beloved he turned to see calming lavender eyes. Yes, he wasn't wrong, they were the ones to change first, they were the ones to abandon him. But she was right too; he did change, he was no longer taking their abuse and soon Akami and the rest of their family would see who the real him was, that the so-called failure wasn't one.

A tear fell. Even though they hurt him so much, even though they did nothing but hurt him over the years it still hurt seeing her cry. It hurt knowing he made his Imouto cry, someone he once swore to protect no matter how much it hurt, but she and his Otouto made it clear they didn't need a Onii anymore. They didn't need him.

* * *

Menma was glaring at his Onii as he entered the room alongside his fiancée, he watched the interaction with his Onee-san.

The youngest Namikaze child was wearing a dark crimson jacket that matched his red hair, which was held back by a black banded Hitai-ate. The jacket had a black collar with the zipper and lining the same colour that broke up the crimson with a pocket on each side and on the back was his clan symbol in black. While unseen when his jacket was zipped up, Menma had a black shirt underneath with the Uzumaki crest in red on the back. His pants were the reverse colour scheme of his jacket with black being primary and red for the lining. He had his ninja pouch on his holster and his shuriken holder on his right leg just above his red ninja sandals.

He finished his look with his own personal touch: fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red leather straps.

Looking across the room, seeing his Onee-san cry made him angry, but he was already going to make Naruto pay and after today his Onii will no longer be interfering with his relationship with his beloved.

* * *

Naruto sat down, his Hime next him. Catching the glare of his Otouto Naruto returns said glare.

Finally, after a staring contest Iruka walked into the class, a clipboard in his hand. "Alright, everyone, here are your teams I will only state them once so make sure you pay attention."

A few seconds and some unimportant teams later Iruka finally got to the important teams.

"Team 6 will be… Hinata Hyuga!" Naruto and his Hime focused all their attention on their teacher for once.

"Akami Uzumaki Namikaze and…" Naruto held his breath, wanting his sensei to call his name, even if it meant being on the same team as Akami she was at least the least annoying member of the family.

"Menma Uzumaki Namikaze!"

"NOOOOOO!" It was the worst fucking team they could have put his precious Hime on, a team with both his siblings.

In the corner of his eyes Naruto caught a smirking Menma, the look on his face telling Naruto all he needed to know. It was all set up, planned from the start. His Tou-san made it so those three would be put on a team together.

"Sensei, this is bullshit!" Hinata would have been much better on a tracker team. He knew his sibling were powerhouses, but no matter how he looked at it they didn't fit with Hinata's style of fighting.

"Sorry, Naruto, I only read them out. While I do give advice, the final decision is up to the Hokage."

Hokage, Hokage, Hokage! Naruto hated the word, abusing his authority like this. Oh, he was going to enjoy knocking his Tou-san off his high horse.

"Your Sensei will be Jiraiya The Gallant!" Iruka read off, embarrassed that they actually put a title in it. And they had a sannin to boot, it's not like he hasn't them taught for almost 10 years already increasing Naruto's annoyance further.

"Team 7! Your team will be Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha! Your Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake!"

Naruto head fell to the desk, laughter could be heard from his irritating Otouto. His team wasn't bad besides Sasuke's too good for everything self. He was on par with his sibling's grade wise and Sakura while being a fangirl did take medical classes and was top of the class like him.

"Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Yakumo Kurama! Your Sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi!"

Iruka continued naming all the teams before they broke for lunch and to make sure they came back to meet their senseis.

* * *

Naruto was leaving with Hinata, half a mind to barge in and complain to his no good Hokage, but knew nothing would come of it.

"Hinata-Chan!" his annoying Otouto called. "Do you want to eat lunch with me since we're teammates?" With the innocent way the boy asked, you wouldn't think he had a mean bone in his body. But Naruto and Hinata knew that Menma wasn't really as innocent as he acts most of the time and that his question was also meant to rub that fact in Naruto's face.

Naruto was about step in and tell him to go away, but Hinata waved him off, silently telling him to let her handle this.

"Sorry, Namikaze-San, but I have other plans." Hinata smiled politely, just the way the Hyuga taught her to turn down an offer they didn't want. Oh, if only her Otou-sama saw that she was using it to turn down his favourite prospect for her future husband.

Turning to rejoin her beloved she was stopped as the Jinchuuriki grabbed her hand. "Wait, Hinata-Chan! Why not? Why are you calling me that way and not Menma like you used to? We are close enough for that." At first, he thought it was just being polite in public since they became engaged, but even when they were alone, she persisted on only using his clan name. But there was more to it. Menma had enough Hinata was his so it's only right she treated him as such. "Not only that, but why are you friends with that loser Naruto and treat him with so much care even after he embarrassed us last week." Referring to the sign that declared her and Naruto dating. "I am your fiancé! I refuse to let you hang around with other men!"

Hinata pulled away in outrage, glaring at Menma with her Byakugan active, the bulging veins and pupiless eyes scaring him a bit.

 **"Not by choice! You are selfish, you knew I had feelings for Naruto-Kun, but you still used your clan position to force me into the engagement and you want me to be happy with that!"** She had enough, she was going to make it clear that she never had and would never be his, there was only one person she loved and it was not him.

 **"You never once cared about what I wanted, the only thing you were interested in is what made you happy and only you!"** Her shout made Menma back off, the boy reverting to his stuttering and shy self.

"B-But I trained really hard … to become a powerful ninja. It was all for you, I'm the only one worthy of you." Menma's voice was weak, the boy looking like he was about to cry, not understanding why he wasn't good enough after everything he did. Hours upon hours of training all to get his Hinata-Chan's attention, to protect her and keep her by his side. So why! Why wasn't it good enough!?

 **"Did I ever say I wanted a powerful ninja as a husband? You say it was for me, but it wasn't. I never once cared for you that way and you becoming stronger was never going to change that. Just because you're stronger now isn't going to make me you love you! The one I love and the only one worthy of me is Naruto-Kun who instead of being spoiled by his family was with me, while you were getting stronger Naruto-Kun was the one protecting me not you!"**

 **"Whoever told you that becoming stronger would make me like you more, obviously had no experience with women because it doesn't matter how strong you are if you don't have a good heart behind it! Now if you would excuse me, I have lunch plans with Naruto-Kun!"** Hinata spat, making Menma shed a few tears, his fists digging into his hands painfully enough to draw blood.

"You can't! You are my fiancée. I refuse to let you spend time with him when you should be spending it with me!" the Jinchuuriki shouted, eyes a bloody crimson. Hinata was his no one else's, Naruto has done nothing, but lazy around while he trained his butt off to get Hinata to look his way. Hinata was his!

Menma was about to force Hinata to be with him, when the girl turned around once more. "That is another thing I hate about you. You treat me as some sort of possession, you can't control me! I will choose who I do and do not hang out with, now please leave me alone, Namikaze-San!" She left with her beloved Naruto-Kun.

Menma was glaring at his Onii's back. _'This is your fault. If you weren't here Hinata-Chan would be mine! You did something to her. Well, it won't last. I'll show you that you are nothing but a loser and take my beloved back. It's a promise and I don't go back on my word.'_

Menma was thinking of only one thing: to completely and utterly destroy his Oni… no the failure of the family at the Chunin exams _. 'You better hope we don't face each other, because I have no intention of letting you off easy for trying to steal my Hinata-Chan'_

He was soon joined by his Onee-Chan who sensed his chakra raise but arriving too late. If only she arrived sooner, she would have seen just what her Otouto was really like and maybe have been able to prevent the ruin of her family.

* * *

After a rather peaceful lunch, Naruto and Hinata went to the class to meet their senseis. The room was tense thanks to the Namikaze siblings, but luckily or unluckily depending on whose view you used Team 6's sensei was the first to arrive.

Jiraiya entered the room with an exaggerate dance making everyone else doubt his sanity. He called his team over with a smile of pride, Hinata reluctantly following behind. Turning to her beloved, they shared a sad look, knowing that after today their time together will be sparse.

The tension cleared as Team 6 left and soon after Team 8 and 10 followed, leaving Team 7 to wait and wait and wait…

"Bloody hell, what's taking him so long!" Naruto shouts after three boring hours of waiting.

"Naruto, I'm sure he just has important business to take care of, he is a Jonin after all," Sakura argued, but inside was agreeing with the blond boy. _**'YEAH WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING? IT'S GREAT I GET TO BE PRACTICALLY ALONE WITH SASUKE-KUN, BUT NOW HE'S IN A BAD MOOD.'**_

Sakura looks to the Uchiha that haunted her dreams. While his face was impassive, the slight twitch gave away the fact that even the Uchiha was annoyed.

As for said Uchiha, he spent the time thinking about the team. While he was slightly glad it was one of the better fangirls that was the member of the team, he would have preferred Hinata, the only girl who wasn't all over him. As for Naruto, the Uchiha didn't really care. The boy was just above average, but nowhere near the level of his siblings. Considering himself far above the two, but then remembering the earlier words of his Nii-san not to underestimate the, in his Nii-san's words, blond devil.

"I wouldn't count on it, Sakura, the guys a friend of the family and this is pretty normal for him." He listened in as Naruto spoke, making him dread what kind of person his sensei was. Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke was positive he heard the name before and any ninja that heard once was a name worth remembering. But despite this the fact their sensei was late annoyed Sasuke to no end. _'How the hell am I supposed to surpass my Nii-san and the Namikaze twins sitting around here doing nothing.'_

At that very moment Naruto got up, taking a small sphere with white markings on it and jamming it on top of the door. It didn't even take a second for the two other members of team 7 to realise what he was up to.

"Naruto stop that you're going to get us into trouble!" Sakura shouted, however… _ **'I HOPE THAT LITTLE SPHERE IS SOMETHING GROSS AND ICKY, HE DESERVES IT FOR MAKING ME AND SASUKE-KUN WAIT.'**_

"Our teacher, regardless of his punctuality is a Jonin and would never fall for something like that," the raven head stated, his eyes looking out the window. He was currently in a staring contest with what he believed to be one of his Nii-san's crows.

"Sasuke-Kun is right, that would never work…" The only girl of the group agreed with her crush, though she did want their sensei to pay for being late.

At that second, the door opened. All eyes turned to see a man with gravity defying white hair and his Hitai-ate covering his left eye and a mask covering most of his face. To most people he would be the cool and mysterious sensei that they would love, the same would be for team 7 if it wasn't for the sphere that fell and exploded on his head with red smoke going everywhere.

The smoke seemed to do nothing as the man nonchalantly turned to the new genin. "My first impression of you is that you're a bunch of idiots." Simultaneously cross marks appeared on the genins' heads, each glaring at the late Jonin as he left.

The team followed, but Naruto was looking at the teacher's back with suspicion. The bomb he used was the same one he used a week prior on the Uchiha duo, if a bit weaker. But even with a mask on, their sensei shouldn't have been able to shrug it off so easily, but he did. Which also meant he most likely took the prank on purpose.

On the roof of the academy the three genin waited for their sensei to start with their patience running thin.

"Alright, introduce yourselves," Kakashi said, staring at his three new students.

"Introduce ourselves," Sakura repeated with a look of confusion.

"Yeah. Name, what you like, what you hate, hobbies and dreams for the future, that kind of stuff."

"Maybe you should go first, sensei, so we can see how it's done." Clearly seeing an eye roll from the man made the girl want to sock him one.

"Alright, I'm Kakashi Hatake, as for my likes and dislikes I don't have any in particular. As for hobbies, well, I have lots and I don't feel like telling you my dreams for the future." The Jonin's voice was indifferent as he told the genin, all of them sweating as the only useful thing they got was his name.

But then another voice spoke up coming from right beside the two genin. "Sharingan no Kakashi, student of the Yondaime Hokage and last surviving member of his team. Likes to read perverted smut in public and his hobby is making up ridiculous excuses for being late." Naruto smirked as the Jonin was glaring at him for ruining his mysterious image.

Oh, why did have to get paired up with the troublemaker of all of people?

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Kakashi was standing in between two other Jonin while waiting to get his team assignments. It was probably the first time since his last S rank mission that Kakashi finally arrived early. Under his mask Kakashi had a smile that no one else could see. He knew which team he was going to get, his sensei promised him ages ago and it was only right as the village's best Jonin he got the best genin team.

But when he heard the formation for Team 6 included not his own but another name, Kakashi was utterly shocked.

"Sensei, I thought I was supposed to get Akami and Menma. I have the ninjutsu experience to teach them many jutsu and the Sharingan to calm them down if needed." Kakashi was referring to the unlikely event of a Kyuubi incident happening. He waited and waited for his chance to train the twins, so busy with missions and Anbu he barely ever got to spend time with them let alone train with them. And when he did get to train them, Minato or the Sannin were always taking the lead and he was nothing more than an assistant.

"Kakashi, I know that, but we obtained information that the twins will be targeted and while I don't doubt your skills, I'm not taking any chances with my musume and musuko. Jiraiya can deal with the Kyuubi and any attacker. But don't worry, Kakashi, I'm trusting you with Naruto. He needs all the help he can get." Minato smiled with confidence, his words that of a father concerned with his children. The fact Kakashi never passed the team and had zero teaching experience didn't have anything to do with assigning his wayward musuko to Team 7.

Nodding at his sensei/father figure, Kakashi accepted the reasoning, but he was far from happy. Menma and Akami were diamonds and if it weren't for the changes made a few years earlier they would already be out of the academy and probably would have been Chunin or a higher rank by now.

Naruto, on the other hand, was the class troublemaker and the black sheep of the family, not having an ounce of his siblings' talents. As an elite Jonin, it was no surprise his sensei wanted to entrust the most troubling child to him, but it didn't change the fact that Naruto would never become anything to brag about nor at the level of his siblings.

Sighing depressingly Kakashi muttered an "Alright" before zoning out as Team 8 and 10 got their assignments.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

If only he had Akami or Menma instead of Naruto... they would at least go along with his introduction.

Sakura and Sasuke, on the other hand, were staring at the boy in shock that he actually knew enough to introduce their Jonin sensei. Sasuke was even more so because as soon as heard the moniker he put two and two together: Sharingan no Kakashi, the only person to bear the Sharingan without being an Uchiha. Many clansmen were enraged by the fact, but his father left the issue be due to the circumstances of how Kakashi obtained the eye. Also, his Nii-san once said that Kakashi's use of the Sharingan was exceptional even among the majority of the clan. Sasuke's attitude did a 180. He could forgive his sensei's eccentrics now. It wasn't often that you got a Jonin sensei who could teach you your own Kekkei Genkai. After all, clansmen were usually never put on a genin team together.

"Alright then, Blondie, since you were willing to introduce me, you can go next," their sensei stated with an eye smile.

"Sure. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and Hinata-Chan, I hate people who show favouritism or are arrogant and my hobbies include gardening, while my dream for the future is to marry Hinata-Chan." Through his speech Naruto's face went from smiling, to enraged, to a dreamy grin.

Kakashi was eyeing the boy warily, well aware that Menma was engaged to Hinata and that the boy's dream would never come true.

"Alright, Pinkie, you're next." Kakashi pointed at the girl.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like…I mean the person I like… and my dream for the future is…" She never got to finish, squealing at almost every moment she was going to say something important. But the gaze she gave her rave haired teammate was enough for you to guess what she was going to say.

"Right. Next, the brooding kid," their sensei said, getting a laugh from Naruto and glare from said brooding kid.

"Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are learning new jutsu, my hates are fangirls and people that don't take training seriously." He sent a glare at the only girl of the team, making her frown. "My hobbies are training and mastering new jutsu and my dream…no, my ambition, is to surpass my Nii-san and join the military police force."

Finished with introductions, Kakashi gazed at the three newly minted genin. "Well, first impressions: none of you are ready to be ninja." The smile on his face never left, as if what he just stated was good news and didn't mean a thing to him.

The genin glared at him in response. "And what gives you the right to say that? You haven't even seen what we can do," Naruto shot back.

"Believe me, I've seen plenty already, and while you passed the academy exam, the final decision of whether or not you become ninja or not is up to me and I am free to send a team that's not ready packing," Kakashi said, his irritating eye smile never leaving only infuriating the genin further. "Tomorrow we will have a training exercise. If you pass I will allow you to continue. If you fail…well, then better luck next year." Each genin had a different reaction: Sakura's eyes were wide, Naruto was glaring, ready to take the challenge, and Sasuke…well he was Sasuke.

"Right. Meet up at 6:00 am sharp at training ground 3 with your ninja gear." Getting up from his seat, he gave one last look and warning before leaving, "Also skip breakfast otherwise you'll puke." With that, he vanished, leaving the three to go their separate ways, each one determined to not go back to the academy.

* * *

 **Team 6**

* * *

Jiraiya being Jiraiya skipped the regular protocols and just went right on to what he wanted to do. "Right. Usually you would be tested on whether you were ready to be ninja or not, but since I already know what Menma and Akami are capable of, lets skip that and go right to some training." Hinata could only give a look at the irresponsibility. Was this really how a sannin acted? Even if he knew what her teammates could do, there was no way to know what she was capable of. Yet their sensei didn't seem to care as if the only thing that mattered were her teammates and that her own prowess meant nothing.

As they arrived at training ground 3, Jiraiya turned to the group. "Akami and Hinata, you two will spar first; no jutsu and only taijutsu." The two girls nodded, walking to face each other and giving the usual Shinobi Sparring etiquettes.

Hinata got into her stance, one hand in front the other at her waist, both palms open, legs spread apart and each foot facing planted in front of the other to the side. Checking her opponent's stance, she saw that they were both ready.

"Begin!" At Jiraiya's signal, Akami was within Hinata's space already throwing a straight. Hinata showed no reaction, as if she couldn't even keep up with Akami's speed. But at the last second Hinata swayed her head to left, the punch missing by a narrow margin. Throwing an open palm with her right, Akami jumped back before she could even throw it. Akami was by far the fastest in their class, but compared to having to react to Naruto's unpredictable style it was still easy for her to avoid. Sadly, it seemed countering would be ineffective as Akami's reaction was above her own with her Byakugan.

Eyeing her warily, Akami pivoted on her foot and dashed in going for another exchange. What she did not expect was to meet Hinata at almost over half the distance she needed to clear to reach her.

 _'Shit.'_ She took a palm strike from her opponent, but was still able to block with her now slightly numb arm. Hinata kept the exchange going, not giving her a chance to gain distance and balance. Trying to gain the advantage, Akami threw several punches, but none got through Hinata's defenses, her hands pushing them away and releasing chakra at the points of contact, making her arms get heavier as they were attacked on the inside.

Hinata kept her barrage up, but with every attack thrown, every strike blocked, she could see Akami's attacks were getting sharper and faster, picking up the advantage as her focused increased. Sadly, this was exactly what Hinata wanted. She disappeared from Akami's view and before the crimson haired girl could realise what happened Hinata was already landing with a spinning sweep kick taking her legs out from under her opponent.

Mentally swearing again as she felt an unexpected force knock her legs from behind, Akami was falling, her body in the air and ready to collide with the ground. For many this would be game over, the surprise strike added with the weightlessness followed by the feeling of falling would be enough to disorientate the opponent and give a win. For Akami though it wasn't, her reaction speed was far higher than most and to her it was almost like she was falling in slow motion, giving plenty of time for her to regain her bearings. Planting both hands on the ground leaning all her weight on her hand and almost kicking Hinata as she did Akami back flipped away regaining distance.

It was to be expected of the top of the class, but Hinata watched Akami's fights and even fought her a few times. She was well aware of the habits and patterns of her opponent at this point. Akami was masterful when it came to covering a wide distance before her opponent even knew what hit them, but at that speed Akami's reaction, her greatest weapon, was cut short. All Hinata had to do to stop her was time a dash at the exact moment Akami did and it would mess up the girl's rhythm and prevent whatever she was going to do. At the speed the girl was going she simply didn't have the time to adjust to the opponent's new location while moving.

Akami was staring the Hyuga down, planning her next move and the match was a stalemate. Hinata figured out her moves and would stop her in her tracks the moment she made a move, but with Akami's speed the minute Hinata tried to get close she would already be countering back without the Hyuga having time to do the same.

The two kunoichi were unwilling to make a move, not wanting to give the other an advantage. Sadly, that stalemate was broken from a shout from their sensei. "Akami, stop holding back and get serious." The order made both girls frown, but their eyes never left the other.

 _'Sorry, Hinata.'_ Before Hinata even knew what hit her, she felt a hit to her rips, face, chest and stomach so fast that she didn't even know what she was hit with or the order it happened in. To Hinata it seemed almost as if all four strikes landed simultaneously. Now her turn to be disorientate, Hinata refused to fall regaining her balance and planting down.

'Fuck, what was that.' Hinata swore, regaining her bearings.

Akami was calmly standing in front of her, the look she was giving almost one of disinterest. Hinata knew that Akami was strong, that out of the whole class she was the fastest. But the speed that was just used now was unreal and she had never seen the young Namikaze move that fast before which only meant one thing.

'She's been holding back in class. This could be trouble.' The speed she was going at was comparable to her cousin's teammate and no matter how she looked at it, Hinata would have trouble keeping up even with the Byakugan and without it she was going to lose.

Akami vanished again and like the steady beat of a drum Hinata felt the sting of pain from her midsection. Luckily, she was prepared. Knowing more attacks were going to come, she put a random guard up hoping to stop as many blows as she could. She felt two more blows in her arms and another one in her ribs. Once more Akami was standing before her as if she never moved at all, frightening the Hyuga.

Sharpening her senses like a blade readying for battle, Hinata searched for even the slightest hint that could help her stop the red flash's barrage. Once more getting hit in the stomach, Hinata lost her breath, her legs shaking, body getting heavy and getting weaker as the flow of oxygen was temporarily cut off.

She felt herself fading, darkness encroaching her vision, yet a flash of white she saw the bright yellow boy she admired, the one she cherished above all others, her precious person. It was an old memory, his body was battered and bruised hundred times more than hers was now yet he still kept training. Instead of slowing down he picked up his pace pushing his limits again and again with endless tenacity.

His light, his strength, chased away the darkness and once more Hinata looked at an uninterested Akami's eyes with lavenders blazing with resolve. Her red headed opponent's eyes changed from impassiveness to irritation.

Getting inpatient, Akami once more vanished from the all-seeing Hyuga's sight like a mirage, fists readying to finish this fight. She felt impact and a very painful one at that, but not her opponent's. She felt the sting of pain on her face, the dribbling of blood from her nose. Shocked as time seemed to skip a beat, she was brought back to reality as someone clamped on to her extending arm. When her blue eyes looked to see what happened she saw Hinata's hand clamped on to her arm, the Hyuga's body shifted sideways and a tiny bit further from where she was before.

Hinata had an uncharacteristic smirk on her face. Once more her beloved had saved her, his presence in her thoughts giving her the power to push through even the hardest situation. Hours of training with the number one unpredictable ninja made Hinata a master at quickly learning an opponent's rhythm and reacting on it with an unbelievable trained like practice even though she just figured it out. And unlike her elder brother Akami wasn't a genius able to change her rhythm at random moments. She may be faster than Naruto, but her moves were like clockwork and that only made them easy to figure out. Akami's blows would always come at the same time less than a second after she disappeared, but the timing was still perfect every time down to a millisecond. She only hit four times before returning to her previous position. The Namikaze girl could have followed up while Hinata was open instead of backing off and end the match, but she didn't and that overconfidence was going to cost her the match. Thanks to her own experience at learning rhythm and the added incentive of pain Hinata's body had the timing of the attack down. It took only one step back followed by palm to the face to put an end to Akami's lighting fast barrage and now Hinata was going to even the playing field.

Akami saw everything in slow motion, trying to will her body to move, but the latest blow to the head delayed that reaction and her body was no longer able to keep up with her advanced reflexes. She saw with wide eyes as Hinata lifted up her leg, her hand holding Akami's extended arm in place and then with as much force as the little Hyuga could muster she stomped down right on the side of the leg where the joint was. Akami felt a sharp pain as her muscles struggled and twitched almost breaking her bones, to keep her knee from popping out due to the stable footing she had. Luckily no long-lasting damage was done, her bones survived the onslaught caused by the combined force of her opponent's stomp and her muscles reaction to try and keep the stomped knee in place and aligned with the rest of her leg a success. Unluckily, her leg muscles would be torn and it would take some rest and half a day to heal, her speed cut in half and only getting worse the more she tried to go at full throttle. Looking at Hinata, who did what almost no one else has ever done, she saw the girl was wearing a proud smirk. Hinata's medical knowledge telling her that leg was more or less out of commission.

Akami was shocked. With one move Hinata turned the match around. Hinata had learned from both her love, Naruto, and sensei, Iris, that if the enemy out matches you take advantage of whatever you can and take away their strength. It was a strategy she used many times on Naruto, meticulously attacking him in ways that would wear down his power and speed to a level she could keep up with and the same thing was going to work on his Imouto. Take away the legs and you take away her kicks and speed.

Jiraiya let the match continue for a few minutes before stopping it as neither girl made any progress on a victory. The toad sage honestly found Akami's performance disappointing. He trained the girl since she was three and knew her skills and talent like the back of his hand.

When it came to pure talent Akami was the best out of the triplets. Sure, when it came to throwing around powerhouse ninjutsu Menma was unbeatable in both power and scale, but with Akami it was different. She could throw heavy jutsu around just like Menma, but simply chose not to.

Only one word could describe the red headed Uzumaki girl: skilful. She was just like a little Minato maybe even better than her Tou-san when he was that age. Her talent wasn't just in ninjutsu it was everything: Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Tactics, mastering everything with god like speed and then capable of using it all at once. You could never be prepared because this girl was several experts in one body. That was what made her devastating. Every move made was perfect, every attack crippling, every jutsu killing. If Akami made a move it was guaranteed to end it if you weren't careful or lucky. At least that's how it should have been. Jiraiya glared at the girl.

Akami had one and only one fault: she never used her talent to its full potential. She never pushed for that finishing blow. She won't take the opponent seriously and always gives them a chance to turn it around. This was why she couldn't beat Hinata; she could have pushed and overwhelmed the girl with her speed and end it quickly instead she made a few attacks and then backed off letting the girl recover and eventually counter attack.

Sadly, Jiraiya knew the cause of this bad habit. It was developed during their early training years, Akami's talent was starting to show and Menma while talented in his own right was falling behind his genius Onee-san. Eventually Menma grew frustrated and started acting out. Akami being the kind and caring Onee-san she was decided to hold back and let him win. This was where Jiraiya made the mistake. At first it was good, Menma was growing more confident and showing progress so he let it be, but before they knew it, Akami was going easy not just on Menma, but everyone and all the time at that. Akami got into the habit of holding back and did it so much that it happened all the time regardless of her will.

Jiraiya turned his gaze to Hinata, looking her outfit with a quick once-over with approval, before going professional. She was good and at a level way above academy standards, though not quite Menma and Akami's level, the way she held on and eventually crippled Akami legs was a wise and masterful move. The Hyuga's style was different from the rest of her clan and the girl herself was feisty. She was also quite the looker. With looks and strength she was the perfect women for Menma and would be a great asset for the team.

Jiraiya gave a perverted smile, focusing on the more revealing parts of Hinata's clothing. 'Damn, Menma, you're one lucky dog. The girl's everything and is going to be one hell of woman when she grows up.'

Akami, covered in dirt, approached Hinata for the match. Though it was a tie, Hinata held out better than she thought and Akami wished she took her more seriously. There weren't many girls who could match her in a fight.

"Hinata, good job that was great spar." The Hyuga gave the girl a look of disinterest.

"Was it? You didn't seem to take me seriously," Hinata accused, her voice laced with anger. She got enough of being put down, but even her own teammate/childhood friend wouldn't fight her at her best.

"Ah…" Akami's confidence vanished as the girl felt like crawling under a rock. "Yeah, right, sorry about that, just never thought…"

"Thought what!? That I couldn't give you a hard time!? That I was too weak to be a threat to you!?" If there was one thing, she couldn't take it was people treading over her hard work. The fact that person was Akami only made her anger double.

"What?! No, I didn't mean it like that, it's just in the academy there was no one that could push me to be serious," The girl defended, hoping to placate the Hyuga girl.

Sadly, it had the opposite effect. "You and I both know that isn't true. While we did not spar at the academy and while cross-gender spars don't happen often you fought Sasuke and Menma plenty of time, and there was also Naruto-Kun."

"Te-Te," Akami laughed. "Sorry, I get where you are coming from with Sasuke and my Otouto, Naruto though he could never keep up with me even when I hold back let alone make me get serious." Hinata eyes showed the pulsing veins of her Byakugan, anger filling the void of her once calm and lovely lavenders.

"Really? 'Cause I distinctly remember you only fighting Naruto-Kun once and you lost and was crying your eyes out afterwards!" Hinata got angrier when the red headed girl only gave a confused look. "At the academy entrance ceremony, you lost to Naruto-Kun and was crying while Naruto got into trouble," Hinata explained herself, having never forgot the day Naruto was shunned in front of most of the village and how he was told off for hurting his spoiled Imouto even though he was hurt far worse.

"Oh, that come on, you can't count that. Naruto was going way too serious in a spar and even broke my nose while I held back!" Akami snaps back, getting sick of her friend's attitude.

Hinata's was clenching her fist as if readying to sock Akami, but only harsh words were spoken. "Were you really holding back, because I clearly remember that how you fought and how Naruto-Kun was after the fight. You were far from holding back. All Naruto-Kun did was respond to your excessive force. Only difference was that Naruto-Kun didn't cry about it like you did!" The shout resonated with the memory of her bruised beloved, how he barely had even the strength to walk afterwards and how his own Imouto hit him so hard that he peed blood afterwards.

Akami glared at the Hyuga and only said a few words, "You changed, Hinata."

Hinata could only agree before responding with her own words, "You're right, I have changed, but only after you did. You and Menma were the first to change. What we are now is only because you left us no choice."

The girls' conversation ended there. Akami was confused about what Hinata meant when she said they changed and why did she use 'we; and not use 'me'? The girls of Team 6 were off to a rocky start. Akami was missing a big clue to what was happening around her and what she could have prevented. If only she payed attention to her own actions.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Yes, it is done next chapter is already in the works. Now I am wondering many of you are wondering why I had the teams the way I did and why I put Hinata on the same team as Menma so her are some answers.

One I decided early on that this was going to be a story where I write a nicer Sakura, but she still isn't a main character and could only really do that if she was on Sakura's team. Second, I have plans for Sasuke which required him to be on Naruto's team as well since he is Menma and Akami's rival in a way and is a good measure of how strong Naruto is to them without need to to fight them first.

As for Hinata her being on Naruto's team has been done before and her team 8 one is just over rated. Plus, after the events that happened Minato would never put Naruto and her on the same team. She is also one of the main characters and I need to show quite a lot and that is hard to do if she is on different team of the other mains. So, to solve this problem I put her on Menma and Akami team which allows me to show her more, while also building up and developing her relationship with Naruto's sibling and make their parts more interesting.

Now for why I have Kakashi as the sensei a bit of it was explained this chapter in how Minato is kind of hoping Naruto fails and doesn't become a genin nullifying the bet, but there is more to it which will be shown next chapter. Also, would like to mention Kakashi has no idea about the bet and is just bias to Naruto at the moment.

As for clothing since I thought hard it in order Naruto is Natsu's clothes with slight modification mostly the colour scheme with a hint of ninja in it. I liked Natsu one sleeve outfit and thought it would fit Naruto so I switched the colour round and got this.

Hinata's is based on both Neji's and Hanabi part 2 outfits with Hinata's colours, I originally wanted to give her a more revealing outfit, but I also love her modest clothing so I changed it up bit. While I will miss the jacket Hinata in traditional clothes is just so adorable. Also, if I gave her the sexier option it would mean Menma can oggle her all day, so her being modest also lets her hide her assets from anyone, but Naruto.

As for Menma his clothes are a cross between Naruto outfit and Menma from RTN outfit. If you look at the description of the gloves you will see that they match perfectly with ones Menma wears in the movie. I did think of having his outfit more like the one in RTN, but decided to leave that for when he is older and goes with his image more.

Finally, Akami outfit is based on the outfit I originally wanted to give Hinata. She has red and white kimono which contrast with each other, but still give the cute girl and tomboy/ninja feeling. Or at least that was what I was going for it would be so much easier to explain if I could draw them all, Kurenai outfit played role in its design since her use of red and white go well with her eyes and Akami gets the same effect for her hair.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	11. The Test, Team 7 Formed

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any characters from whatever series I use.**

 **The Dragon Container**

 **Chapter 11: The Test, Team 7 Formed**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello I'm back with another chapter, sorry for the delay it took longer than thought at over 10,000 words and some rewriting of some parts.

I also have some good news, bad news and good news for me, but bad news for the readers. Good news I have officially graduated from university, well not officially yet my ceremony isn't till November, but I got my degree and a 2.2 at that. As for the bad news I have to look for job which is proving harder than uni itself as I can't find anything good in my field that isn't too far away from where I live. So that is going to take some of my time.

As for the good and bad news Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker came out 31 Aug so I'm going to be playing that in my free time. Though I won't end up writing as much at least take comfort in that my writing is always better when I am Naruto hype.

* * *

 **The Next Day Training Ground 3**

* * *

Team 7 assembled at the training ground 6 am sharp and none of them were surprise to find their Sensei absent at the appointed time. All the three could do was hope, it didn't take him nearly as long as it did yesterday to show up.

Naruto took a seat leaning on one of the logs, his eyes shutting trying to get as much extra sleep as he could. A very cranky Sakura had her arms crossed foot tapping impatiently up and down her inner self complaining up a storm. Sasuke was leaning on the post like Naruto only he was standing up, his eyes glancing at Naruto remembering a conversation he had with his Nii-san.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Sasuke was having dinner with his family, Itachi and Izumi there for their weekly get together, but their father was absent today. Sasuke was telling them about what happened today, who is team were and his sensei showing up late.

Itachi could only smile, while Izumi and his Okaa-san were giggling.

"Well, looks like you got your work cut out for you Otouto, but overall it sounds like a good team." Itachi told him, knowing first hand just how troublesome two of his teammates were.

"What's good about it, I have Sensei that shows three hours late, a fangirl and the Hokage's mediocre son." Grumbling with discontent the young Uchiha couldn't see the good in it while his Nii-san just gave a knowing smile.

"While I admit Kakashi has his quirks his skills as a ninja are first rate and he'll be able to teach not only the Sharingan, but a pantheon of ninjutsu as well and as for Naruto well, I can guarantee he'll surprise you." His Nee-san tells them the memory of last week's prank and get away fresh in his mind.

"I doubt it If he was anything special he would have shown it already, the guy is average and you only don't catch him because you go is easy on him." Was his Otouto's response, but he was wrong while Itachi never tried to kill the prankster going easy on him by far the last thing he would when up against the blond devil.

"A ninja must see through deception Otouto you haven't uncovered all there is to Naruto Uzumaki, if you had the Sharingan and could see what I have, you would agree." Itachi teasing Sasuke while also trying to teach him a lesson.

Glaring at his Nii-san for bring that up of all things. Sasuke couldn't stand the fact he didn't have the Sharingan yet when his Nii-san awakened it at 8. Sasuke skills were far above the other children of the clan and his eyesight has already achieved low Sharingan level in some aspects, but for the life of him it wouldn't awaken. Unlike most other Kekkei Genkai the Sharingan could only be awaken with a strong emotional stimulant. Sadly, that meant that the vast majority of them won't awaken it, while almost every ninja of the clan ends up with it at some point having such a restriction has affected the clan's power and stalled the growth of several Uchiha. Sasuke was one of them his Sharingan inactive and refusing do so regardless of the training he went through. But Itachi's words made him curious just what did his Nii-san see when he looks at Naruto with those eyes.

Sasuke was broken out of his when he saw the empty chair of his Otou-san frowning, asking himself if his Otou-san saw the same thing in Naruto that his Nii-san did. His Otou-san has been getting home later and later and Sasuke was afraid it was because he wasn't meeting his high standards. Sasuke was going to pass the test tomorrow and show himself with pride to his Otou-san.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

' _What can be so special that even Nii-san takes an interest in you?'_ He mentally asks, eyes twitching as a snot bubble comes out of Naruto's nose.

Sasuke turns away as soon as he sees a glint in their female teammate's eyes, it didn't take a genius to figure out that she mistakenly thought he was checking her out.

Minutes went by and still no sensei in sight.

* * *

 **Hour 3**

* * *

" **Where is he!"** Sakura shouts the air trembling at the strength of it.

Sasuke was ready to murder someone his snoring teammate the first on the list.

Suddenly Naruto's snot bubble popped his nose twitching before the boy stood up sky blue eyes staring out ahead.

Both Sasuke and Sakura follow suit, seeing nothing, until minutes after the fact Naruto woke up the shadowy figure of their sensei approached.

" **YOUR LATE!"** The three shout Kakashi giving his famous eye, smile and even more famous excuse.

"Ah, sorry about that, you see a black cat crossed my path so…." His students tuned him out wondering just what they got themselves into.

* * *

The glares of his three students didn't seem to faze him, the Jonin sensei continuing to explain what their little exercise will be.

"Alright, your test shell be these." With a jingle showing them two bells in his hands.

"Bells?" Sakura questions, her teammates eyeing the man knowing there was more.

"Yes, your test will be to get a bell for me." Giving them a smile, Sakura asks further, but the gears in Naruto's and Sasuke already had a fair guess.

"But there are three of us and only two bells." Sakura didn't understand how the team was supposed to pass if…like lightning it struck.

Seeing the look of revelation Kakashi finishes her thoughts. "Yes, only two of you will pass, while the other one will be sent back to the academy as well as watch the rest of us eat lunch while they are tied to the post."

Each had their own reactions, but the common trait Sakura and Sasuke shared was this thought. _'So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast.'_

However, this thought was absent from the third member who was instead looking down a shadow covering his eyes and fists clenching.

"Though I suppose none of you could pass." Kakashi pulls out a clock. "It is set for noon, within that time get a bell or off back to the academy for you. Everything is allowed weapons and jutsu with no restrictions."

Sakura gave a gasp. "But Sensei those tools are too dangerous to use for a simple exercise you could die!" Was Sakura's foolish reply.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that Sakura as a matter of fact…." Trailing off his only eye opening with frosty glare that sent shivers up her spine. "If you want any hope of getting a bell you better come at me with the intent to kill."

His words were meant with silence they could easily tell he was serious. "Now your time starts now." Quicker than the eye could see and the words could leave his lips Sakura and Sasuke disappear into the surrounding forest.

* * *

' _A ninja must hide their presence and strike when the opportunity presents itself.'_ Was ninja 101 and team 7 seemed to have it down, though Kakashi still easily knew their general area such was the difference in their level. "They seem to have that down at least."

Kakashi was about to pull his favourite book out when he noticed orange in the corner of his vision. Turning, he saw the Hokage's son standing unmoving from since the test started.

' _Seems not all of them have it, oh well not like I expected anything from him anyway.'_

* * *

In their hiding places Sakura and Sasuke could see the clearing Naruto and Kakashi now stood. Both were thinking the same thing. _'Naruto you idiot!'_

Neither of them had any love for the blond and weren't going to lift a finger to help him. _'Is this what Itachi meant Naruto was more foolish than I believed he could be.'_ Was Sasuke's thought as his eyes focused on searching for an opening.

* * *

"You know Naruto you would have been better off hiding like the others don't assume just because of my history with your father that I am going to go easy on you." Kakashi told him continuing to reach for his book certain that the Hokage son or not Naruto wouldn't be able to push him like his siblings could.

"Kakashi" Naruto's voice was blank, his head not looking up from the ground. "Did the Hokage put you up to this test?" His voice devoid of emotion as if asking the weather or some other regular subject.

Looking at the kid Kakashi was smiling, this test was something passed on from his sensei, from the time his sensei, sensei and he was proud of that fact. "Yep."

For the first time since the test was announced Naruto looks up shocked. His eyes blank as if his very soul was pulled out of him. Teeth and fists clenched, a breeze blew by the grass from his feet, swirling and turning into a mini whirlwind. Synchronises his muscles all move and next thing Kakashi knew Naruto was in front of him fist rearing to strike.

"WHAT?" It was only the highly trained reflex developed from years of battle that Kakashi was even able to react, his body moving the instant he saw Naruto appear almost right on top him.

Blocking his punch with easy effort, sweat was dripping from his brow. He should have known to have expected Naruto to surprise him somehow giving his reputation with the Anbu. Arm still connected Kakashi was going to fling Naruto away with a counter, until his keen eye saw the whirl of wind around his arm and fist.

"Huh!?" Faster than a second Kakashi pulls his arm away, no it would more accurate to say it was blown away several tears and cuts from invisible blades appearing as he did. _'This is Fūton (Wind Release).'_

As a Jonin Kakashi had many experiences with wind jutsu to gentle breeze and violent tempests, from swords and knives sharpened and extended to deadly efficiency. But this, this was new Naruto's arm for a better word was clad in a whirl of razor sharp wind. Never before had he seen wind release used like this, it was hard enough to make a breeze or sharpen a blade, but using it to augment taijutsu that was new. His wind was sharp even without the medium of a blade, but still maintained its formless shape and controlled perfectly under the boy's will as if his fist and the wind were one in the same.

Something like that would require both shape manipulation and change in chakra nature that was comparable to his Chidori. With one glance Kakashi could tell Naruto's shaping and wind release were at an incredibly high level, it was literally a wind version of Chidori maybe even better and if he didn't pull away in time Kakashi was sure he wouldn't have gotten away with just a few cuts.

Kakashi didn't have time to wallow in wonder as he saw the grass beneath Naruto push down by an in invisible force said force soon became more visible as another whirl of wind appearing on Naruto left leg. _'His legs as well?'_

Hands were one thing, but the legs it takes years to learn how to channel and control elemental chakra in one limb, but getting two down and with enough proficiency to use both simultaneously.

There was only one thought in his head Naruto was a genius.

Quickly forcing chakra to his feet Kakashi leaps backwards into a backflip right as Naruto's attack comes in.

Blue eyes glare at the Jonin an aura of wind encircling Naruto's arms and legs raging like storm ready to destroy all in its path. His eyes focused on the gash in Kakashi's vest.

Noticing the gash himself Kakashi spoke up. "Really Naruto after today I'm going to need a new wardrobe."

Growling softly in response. "You're going to need more than a change of clothes once I'm done with you."

The aura of wind grew stronger enveloping his body as new whirlwinds appeared on the rest of his limbs. The force of the wind grew so strong that it was felt by not only the Jonin several feet away, but also the genin in hiding even farther away. Kakashi was going to pay Naruto would make sure of that.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura in their separate hiding places shared the same thought. _'Is that really Naruto?'_

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes as the class clown was clad in wind and within seconds was able to score hits on their sensei. ' _Was this what Nii-san meant, this was what Naruto was hiding.'_ This was unlike any jutsu he had ever heard of and a dangerous one at that by the state of Kakashi's clothes.

Sasuke's eyes focus on the fight as Naruto got ready to relaunch his attack.

* * *

' _Damn it, he dodged both the_ _ **Tenryū no rasenken (Sky Dragon's Spiralling Fist)**_ _and_ _ **Tenryū no Kagizume (Sky Dragon's Claw).'**_ Naruto was pissed not only did the Hokage abandon him, but he was trying to prevent him from coming a ninja entirely.

For a second Naruto saw his family smiling, but that vision was shattered. If he had any doubts they were gone now, they were beyond redemption and he wasn't going to let the Hokage get away with what he's done. He was going to use every ounce of strength he had and show not just his sensei, but that worthless Tou-san of his why they should fear dragon slayers.

The whirlwinds on his legs increased in speed and with a leap they acted as springs launching Naruto at Kakashi at unbelievable speed.

However, Kakashi was ready this time, with easy he sides steps out of Naruto's line of fire and goes for the counter with his left fist. There was no way to dodge it midair as the fist got closer and closer. However, the speeding bullet that was Naruto stops it was only for a split second, but Kakashi's trained eye caught it all as Naruto that was facing head on twist and turns to face him completely clearing Kakashi's fist. Yet that wasn't the only thing Naruto's previously avoided attack was now on course for Kakashi's midsection, but instead of fist his hand was wide open and fingers bent like a claw.

' _ **Tenryū no Saiga (Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang)'**_ The upward slash slicing into Kakashi's midsection a transparent trail of aqua and whiteish wind behind it.

Kakashi was sent back several more feet seemingly unharmed that was until slash going right to the skin appeared in his vest from the stomach to his lower chest.

His lone eye twitching, this was really annoying not only do his attacks have extra range and cutting power behind them, but he can also do the impossible and change course midair as naturally as breathing.

For a second Kakashi's hand twitches. _'Should I use it.'_ If he used the Sharingan he would easily be able to read and avoid Naruto's unusual attacks. _'No, I can't talented or not Naruto's still just a kid and that would be going overboard.'_ Plus, if word got out that genin forced him to get serious Kakashi would be made a laughing stock of the village and his new students wouldn't respect him.

Once more Naruto charges throwing punches, slashes and kicks with Kakashi dodging by a hair's breadth, but not without little tears. At first it seemed Naruto's was wining and slowing gaining adventure as his sensei stayed on the defence, but that soon disappeared. Kakashi started parrying the attacks from the upper parts of the limbs where the wind didn't reach. A fist aimed for the face he struck it away with his hand landing right on the edge of where the whirlwind started on Naruto's arm. As Naruto switches to a kick, Kakashi's own leg appears on his thigh stopping it in its tracks. This repeated Kakashi no longer gaining anymore gash dodging and parrying each move perfectly.

Catching on the minute Kakashi went to parry his next _**Tenryū no rasenken(**_ **Sky Dragon's Spiralling Fist)** Naruto focuses the whirlwind around his fist getting smaller as it moved up his arms forcing Kakashi to send him flying with a kick to the stomach. Yet Naruto held strong the wind around him stopping him from going any further than 2 meters away, his arms came up above his head.

Bringing them down with a shout. _ **"Tenryū no Yokugeki (Sky Dragon's Wing Attack)"**_ A large whirlwind struck out right at Kakashi the Jonin unable able to dodge and blasted into a tree behind him with enough force to shatter the bark.

Dust clearing Naruto's eyes followed the trail of flattened grass right to ground zero, but what met his eyes wasn't an injured Kakashi. Instead in the Jonin's place was a shattered and destroyed log embedded into the tree.

' _What? Where is he.'_ Naruto fractally starts searching left to right, his ears twitching followed by his nose. Faint rumbling was heard getting louder and louder. Raising his right fist into the air the whirlwind around grew in size the spinning of it getting faster and faster.

" **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!(Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)"**

Two hands appear right under Naruto grabbing his feet and pulling him down at that exact moment Naruto brings down his fist the whirlwind around it built up to sphere the size of Naruto.

" **Tenryū no rasenken!( Sky Dragon's Spiralling Fist)"**

As Naruto began to disappear into the ground the whirlwind crashes with a mighty boom that rocks the training ground. Dust, smoke and shattered rocks explode everywhere, the ground giving way to Naruto's typhoon.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura saw the explosion and soon after they felt the after shook as the training ground shook accompanied by the boom and roar of the class clowns attack.

The dust and debris exploded out like a normal explosion, but soon after it changed instead of outwards it returned getting closer to the source. It was phenomenon that denied the law of physics, but what came next told them just what was happening.

The dust gathered up moving into one diction, the debri slowly doing the same. It kept moving clockwise and raising and it was then that the explosion came into its true form. There having appeared out of nowhere on a clear sunny day was one of nature's most fearsome forces. A tornado while small to call it that there was no better description they could give. The dust rotated with amazing force pulling more air towards it that the two spectators feared they would get sucked up in it. The heavy debri was pulled around like paper and drilling sound accompanied it as mother nature's earth and sky fought for dominance.

After a minute or so the tornado fizzled out the debri dropping or crashing into the ground the cloud of dust getting thinner and thinner as it spread like morning mist.

Peering through the dust Sasuke and Sakura saw a lone shadow soon a gentle breeze blew away the dust the shadows identity revealed. They're standing in the crater of shattered earth, at least 10 meters in diameter with cracks that went deep in the earth around it was a boy in dark orange jacket hardly a scratch on him. As left over debri came crashing back down to earth not a single one was close to him as if some higher power was telling the lifeless rock that this area was off limits.

They couldn't believe their eyes the once clear and grassy clearing was now a wreck of pulled up earth, not a speck of green remained meters from ground zero.

As more dust cleared the two genin saw their teammate was out of breath and was staring in front of him at their sensei.

' _Is this really Naruto.'_ Sakura was in wonder, their Jonin sensei's clothes were in rags while Naruto still looked as good as new. It was obvious to the girl who won, the class clown, the loser, the Hokage's unwanted child was the victor.

' _So, this is Naruto's true power.'_ Sasuke's reaction was completely different his body shook, but not in fear. No, it was shaking in a feeling he knew all too well, one that he felt many times towards the boy's siblings, but never this strongly. Anticipation, the desire to fight a strong and worthy opponent, his Uchiha blood was screaming at him that Naruto was someone that would push him to his limit. However, Sasuke wasn't blinded by the overwhelming power the boy showed, while Kakashi more or less looks worse for wear there was one difference between the two, one which told the young Uchiha the battle was far from over after that big attack. Naruto was out breath while Kakashi besides from his clothes was in perfect condition his breathing totally normal, energy to spare as opposed to the weakened Naruto.

Despite his attitude Kakashi was every bit as worthy to the title Jonin and even without having seen it in use Sasuke couldn't help, but approve to Kakashi having his clan's dojutsu if anyone one was worthy other than an Uchiha it was him. The whole fight it seemed Naruto was pushing him, but it was the opposite every attack dodged at a hairs length, no direct hits, no lasting damage. From keeping up with Naruto's moves, to parrying something that seemed impossible. Kakashi skills were beyond image that even the raw power and force of nature that was Naruto was powerless against this refined diamond of skill.

Looking back to the battle both participants weren't moving, they continued like this for several when the young Uchiha sees what he's been waiting for.

' _There!'_

Crossing his arms shuriken appearing in-between each finger, his black eyes focusing solely on their sensei. It was slight, almost instinctual, but Sasuke saw it the slight slouch in Kakashi's stance, the way his eyes and other senses were focusing solely on Naruto. This was the opening he's been waiting for, taking aim Sasuke let lose his deadly weapons flying through the air to take their intended target's life.

* * *

Naruto was glaring at his sensei who was unharmed by his previous attack. He hates to admit it, but Kakashi was way stronger than he lets on. The way he reacts to all his attacks just in time to avoid fatal damage was superhuman and the fact he avoided that wide spread attack despite the fact it was thrown right when Kakashi grabbed his legs was even more unbelievable.

Not letting his guard down Naruto was preparing his next move, his body ready to move at moment's notice when he comes up with a plan or when Kakashi makes his move.

"Now, Now Naruto it's like you're seriously trying to kill me here." Kakashi playfully spoke, irritating Naruto.

"Wasn't it you who told us to come at you with the intention to kill." Naruto plays along, buying time to not only recover, but also to come up with a plan.

' _I could switch now, but the loss of range and speed with his reflexes would put me at a disadvantage, my only hope is to take him by surprise again.'_ A plan mind Naruto watches for his own opening.

"Touche, I did say to have a chance you would need to kill me, but it hurts my heart that you could seriously try aren't we like family Naruto-Kun." Kakashi mockingly puts his hand over his heart as if he'd been stabbed there.

Showing a visible reaction to his words Kakashi smiles under his mask as Naruto face twists in rage and the boy crouches but remains in control. However, what he didn't know was that he was walking a very fine line as it wasn't the action and mocking that enraged Naruto, but the use of that one taboo word **'family'**.

"That's rich considering this fucked up test you the Hokage set up, it's almost as if you want me to fail." Spitting out each word, Kakashi frowning in response.

"You're just too cruel Naruto as if me or your father want you to fail. I'm just testing whether you are fit to be ninja or not and that depends on you." Growling softly in response Naruto holds his hands in front like a wild animal.

"Do you really think you can get the bells on you own, because if so you aren't ready yet, a ninja must look underneath the underneath. Keep it up and at his rate you'll have to go back to the academy. "

That was it Naruto charging ahead, his speed was much slower than before, but Kakashi thought nothing of it. Closer and closer he got and when Naruto covered half the distance that was when it happened. Kakashi was struck down by several projectiles, some in his head, one his neck and the rest in his arms or back. It was as if they perfectly hit every vital place they could get to. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise his fist which started glowing red stops no sooner than it had come.

* * *

As the shuriken pieced into Kakashi's body all Sasuke could do was smirk. His Nii-san drilled it into his head again and again that even the strongest ninja would lose if taken by surprised. At this moment in time Sasuke was enlightened, he beat someone who even his Nii-san respect.

It was only seconds after the fact that he realises his arrogance got the better of him. The Kakashi that was struck by his shuriken went poof a cloud of smoke in its place and when it disappears a log was in his sensei's place.

Eyes wide in shock Sasuke jolts from his current position fleeing into the forest for a new hiding place all while scolding himself. _'Damn it how could I have been so foolish, of course it was a trap no way a Jonin would let themselves get so easily.'_

If Sasuke was his usual self he would have realised that the opening he saw was a trap, he would have never fallen for it and let his position be discovered. But that was just what he did, the reason why was simple seeing Naruto of all people, someone who has always been looked down upon as inferior to his siblings fight at such a high level lit a fire within him. He wanted to fight Kakashi as well, he wants to pit himself and see how far he could go, to see if he could match the hidden strength Naruto just showed.

And because of that he let his feelings and excitement pull him in, making a move that no matter how he tries to rationalise it would never work on a Jonin such as Kakashi.

* * *

After Kakashi disappeared the first thing Naruto did was rush into the cover of the surrounding forest. The reason why he did this was twofold, one to recover his stamina and two to calm down. Naruto was a loose cannon no would deny that, but he was also smart in his own way, he wasn't like his Imouto or Sakura. No cunning would be the best word to describe it, he didn't use compacted plans, but unusual tactics would flow out and allow him to gain the upper hand. But his anger was getting to him, Kakashi's words put fuel on the fire making him lose his senses and turn into nothing, but a brawler and that wouldn't work on an opponent of Kakashi's level.

' _H-a-tc.'_

Naruto calms himself, closing his eyes, putting both hands together and crossing his legs mediating like Iris-Sensei showed him. As he did a whispering voice got louder.

' _Ha-tch.'_

' _ **Hatchling!'**_ Eyes snapping open Naruto wasn't in the forest of the training ground anymore, but he was standing on an endless sea the sea sparkling in rainbow colours. Looking up Naruto saw a gate and inside it was his sensei the rainbow dragon Iris, her appearance still as majestic as the day he first saw her.

" **I finally got through to you."** The mighty beast starts off worry in her voice.

" **You need to watch your temper Hatchling once your rage gets the best of you, you block me out without realising it and I can't help you then."** She scolds like a mother would her child, which was just what it was. With his own Kaa-san neglecting him Iris was the closest thing he had to a mother's love these past few years.

Naruto looks down in disappointment, he hated to let Iris down after all she's done for him. To him the feeling of guilty he felt at disappointing her was worse than any punishment she could give and Iris knew that which is why she lets it go knowing that Naruto would do a better job at punishing himself then anything she could come up with.

" **Now little one you need to calm down you can't beat someone of that level when you are clouded by rage."** Iris's motherly voice echoes.

"I know that, but everything he said-" Getting cut off before he could finish as Iris's calming voice washes over him.

" **I know hatchling, but if you think this through then you would realise there is more than meets the eye in this test."** Confused young Naruto speaks up.

"What do you mean by that! The way it's set up screams that blasted Hokage doesn't want me to pass!" Normally he would be much calmer and more respectful when speaking to his mother figure, but his emotions were getting the better of him.

" **But have you ever heard of only one person failing the genin test, when the rest of the team have?"** Blinking at the question, Naruto puts a hand to his chin and thinks it over.

" **You see we've seen plenty of other people get sent back to the academy in previous years, but they were always in sets of three."** Her words got through to Naruto, but the lingering doubt still remains.

"But we know for a fact that the Chunin exams finals and promotions are done on an individual basis, but the rounds before that are team base. Meaning it wouldn't be surprising if there was a pool of genin without a team and that they can fill in a left open spot in a team." Referencing what they found out about the exams, despite being estranged Naruto has gone and seen the exams with his ex-family before. It was always the finals, but he clearly remembers that sometimes only one member of a team would get promoted and that the rounds before the finals were done in teams. Knowing that it was easy to deduce that there are genin who's teammates are Chunin and in need of a team.

" **Yes, but they have never been cases of genin being sent back to the academy without the rest of his teammates."** Was Iris counter argument.

"But that doesn't mean it can't happen, especially with the Hokage against us." Anger flashes in his eyes at the mention of the _**Hokage**_.

" **Yes, but the Hokage can't interfere without political backlash, moreover, he would have had the third member be someone who could believably get a bell over you. That girl Sakura may be smart, but her practical skills in anything, but Iryō (Medical) Jutsu are none existent. She wouldn't be able to get a bell before you if you both competed."** The dragon slayer's eyes widen at this revelation, no matter how he slices it there was no way to let Sakura beat him unless Kakashi let her get a bell and even then, it would be suspicious.

" **However, the biggest clue is a memory from long ago when you and your family were in happier times."** Pulling the memory from Naruto's subconscious, the boy quickly puts the puzzle together.

* * *

In another place Sasuke was leaning on tree catching his breath after several minutes of none stop running while also hiding his tracks and changing direction.

' _Damn it!'_ Frustration was all he could feel as his surprise attack not only failed, but was most likely a trap purposely done by their sensei. To make matters worse the clock was ticking and Sasuke hadn't the faintest idea where to find Kakashi.

' _Even if I do find him would I be able to get a bell.'_ The fight between Kakashi and Naruto showed the Uchiha just how far above them Kakashi really was. The whole time the bell didn't leave Kakashi's waist even with Naruto unusual and invisible wind jutsu the wire holding the bell was never cut. Though it looked to the Uchiha that Naruto wasn't going for the bell that only made the fact the bell was never in danger even once even more daunting. It means that even if Sasuke focuses only on the bell there would be no way for him to get it without Kakashi stopping him.

' _I could use a_ _ **Gōkakyū (fireball)**_ _to burn the wire, but with Kakashi's reactions I doubt I would be able to retrieve it before him, plus I doubt that he wouldn't have prepared a wire strong enough take almost anything, including one of my clan's signature jutsu.'_ Scenario after Scenario passed through his mind, but all of them end the same failure. Cursing and frowning glaring at the seemingly impossible task at this rate he had no choice, but to wing it and hope, he got lucky or manage to find a weakness mid battle. If worse comes to worse he could try a and suicide attack and hope it catches Kakashi by surprise enough for him to get a bell.

SNAP!

"Who's there!" Shouting in frustration as well as surprise, so busy coming up with a plan that he lost sight of his surroundings and failed to notice the appearance of someone one so close.

Not long after his shout Sasuke was greeted by the sight of blond hair and big smile.

"Sasuke I have proposition for you."

As Sasuke listens all he could do was smirk, with this plan they could defiantly get the bell.

* * *

Kakashi was lazily reading his favourite book, at the moment he was in the middle of juicy part and once done he, would hunt down his genin one by one. He already knew where Sakura was and he was disappointed the first thing she did after Sasuke's failed attack was rush after the Uchiha. She didn't bother hiding nor, anything she was just blindly searching for Sasuke without concealing her presence. It would take less than a second to find her, Sasuke would be a bit hard, but easily traceable for an Anbu level ninja. The only one he would have trouble finding was Naruto, but considering how the boy acted he would most likely be drawn out by just standing out in the open.

Kakashi's eyes suddenly sharpen, slamming his book, he says. "Looks like I won't be able to finish and it was just getting good Ryota was about to sneak into Junko's room for a forbidden tryst." He laments that he would now need to finish this after the test.

"Shut up you pervert we don't need to hear about your porno!" Naruto, next to him, Sasuke was glaring at the Ero-sensei.

"How dare you this isn't porno, but art!" Kakashi cradles his book whispering comforting words as if it was a child making both boys sweet drop. Once done Kakashi gets serious for once. "Well, I must say this is a surprise you two teaming up, but do you honestly think it would make a difference."

"We won't know that until we try." Sasuke says getting ready to attack, knees bent to leap at their sensei.

Naruto raises his arms Kakashi wearily watching expecting another wind jutsu while Sasuke sweats hoping the plan will work. **"Banīa (Vernier), Āmuzu(Arms), Āmā (Armor)!"** With the shout of these words Naruto swings both hands down, Kakashi filching slightly expecting the attack, but instead watches as both Sasuke and Naruto glow red and green respectfully. Both of these glows were around sphere size, but then shrink so that the glow is only coming inches off their bodies.

Wondering what the hell they were planning Kakashi watches as Naruto nods to Sasuke. Within seconds Sasuke rockets at Kakashi appearing right in front of him surprising the Jonin. Kakashi easily sides steps the attack, though the surprise on his face was evident enough to know that he was not expecting such a level of speed from Sasuke. It would be an impressive feat if it wasn't for the matching surprise on Sasuke's faces.

Sasuke to all witness accounts was floating in the air, his decent slow and body all over the place and disorientated. _'What is this? My body it's so light and -'_

The slow fallen Sasuke suddenly twists in midair similar to what Naruto did before. _'Overflowing with power!_ ' Sending a kick straight to Kakashi's face, his sensei's blocks only for the 67 kg man to be forced backwards, his feet leaving marks in the dirt as he did.

"What the hell?" That strength was way too much for a mere genin, Kakashi's arms felt as if they were hit by a hammer feeling the force with his whole body and a numbness setting in his arms.

Kakashi didn't have time to lament what was going on as with three times the speed of earlier Naruto appears to his side, a whirlwind clad fist heading for the bells. _'Shit!'_ No sooner had he finished the thought a burst of chakra shot out of his feet lifting him up into the air and into a backflip saving the bells. As Naruto's fist passes his sensei grabs his arm in the safe area where the whirlwind didn't reach. With the muscle strength of his arm only Kakashi held himself up, flexing the the muscles from his arm Kakashi swings himself back the way he came his heel on course for Naruto's head. At least it would have been if a blue blur didn't crash into the arm Naruto held out causing the boy to be pulled out of harm's way as he moved clockwise. However, it wasn't over, with the attack having missed Kakashi was wide open and Naruto wasn't going to miss it. With added force Naruto swung his arm clockwise and as it came back into Kakashi view the Join was surprised to see a Sasuke attached to it who was about to kick him in the midsection with his left leg.

"Ugh!" The air knocked out of him, Kakashi is blown back several meters, but recovers himself glaring at the two boys with weary eyes as Sasuke lets go of Naruto's arms landing next to the blond genin.

Giving a tired sigh Kakashi thinks he seriously underestimated them. Kakashi was prepared for Sasuke to be at low Chunin level, but his speed and strength were closer to high Chunin and Naruto was closer to low Jonin now. As a matter of fact, if it wasn't for the fact Sasuke was disoriented and as surprised with his new-found speed as was Kakashi, he was sure Sasuke would be at Jonin as well. But this lack of control only meant one thing and that this wasn't Sasuke's natural speed.

Remembering the glowing from Naruto jutsu Kakashi is confident that was the cause of this sudden power boost. _'I have seen plenty of jutsu for boosting speed or power, but never one that was used on other people. If I had to guess Sasuke and Naruto are at least 2 to 3 times faster and stronger than usual troublesome.'_ Kakashi couldn't help, but borrow the Nara clan's catchphrase originally, he wanted to beat them without using too many chakra control techniques, but they already made him do that twice and at the rate they were going he would end up pulling out the Sharingan.

' _I'll be a laughing stock if I'm forced to use that on them, I have no choice, but to attack as well and incapacitate them. While Sasuke still doesn't have full control over his new speed he is picking it up quickly and Naruto is obviously used to it, not to mention the twos teamwork is unparalleled not even a team with years of experience working together would be able to pull off the moves these two were doing.'_ Kakashi body flickers going on the attack his pervious thoughts were so fast that not even a few seconds had passed in real time.

Sasuke disappeared with a leap that took him several meters further then where he wanted land. _'Shit.'_ Cursing the fact that his little boost was so hard to control, who knew that great power was so hard to handle. Looking at Naruto Sasuke saw the boy unmoving as Kakashi's punch landed right in his gut.

' _What he didn't even try to dodge?'_ This thought was not thought of by just Sasuke, but Kakashi as well. As his punch connected his lone eye saw Naruto smirk slightly, but that wasn't what had his attention it was the slight glow over the boy's skin that had his focus. _'Don't tell me!'_ His fears were confirmed as the feeling of the impact of his fist finally reached his brain telling him that Naruto's gut was rock hard. An attack like the one he just threw should have sent the boy heaving, but instead he was smiling. Kakashi tried to pull his hand away, but Naruto grabs it with an iron grip, not letting Kakashi get away.

' _Drat it wasn't just his speed and power, but his defence also increased.'_ This was bad, if their defences were at least two times stronger Kakashi would need to not pull any punches to take them down. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Sasuke getting ready to attack him.

Turning to the smirking Naruto Kakashi apologised in his head. _'Sorry Naruto a little shock shouldn't hurt too bad.'_ A faint blue glow surrounded Kakashi's hand as chakra poured from it a single spark of blue lighting happened soon followed by even more sparks as electricity was made. The lighting poured into the boy shocking him, the smirk on his face turning into grimace of pain Kakashi giving a slight smile at least he was until he noticed that Naruto wasn't letting go.

Kakashi didn't have the opportunity to react as Sasuke rushes into him with a devastating kick to the head that set him flying and seeing stars. Kakashi tumbled on the ground several meters till his body regained its balance switching from tumble to standing in a moment. His vision slightly blurred and head pounding as he got ready for the next attack.

Sadly, for Kakashi the two genin weren't going to give him a break the boys rushed Kakashi once more, Naruto going low and Sasuke going high. Kakashi blocks Sasuke's kick while simultaneously jumping Naruto's, then using the momentum of his jump Kakashi response with a kick of his own twisting his body midair nailing Sasuke with a kick to the temple. The next thing he had to deal with was the raising, spinning kick that Naruto's low kick leads to for a second there Kakashi thought it was Gai's Konoha Senpū coming at him, but it was just similar. Using the momentum of his last kick he twists and strikes Naruto with a hammer fist right to the chin knocking the boy away. However, before his feet even touched the ground Sasuke having recovered from an attack that would have knocked anyone else out was already on him once more. Leaning back, his feet finally found the ground Kakashi parries a punch from Sasuke to the side and repays it back with a knee to the gut. Kakashi has the chance to follow up instead, however he chose to back off going into a back flip causing a charging Naruto to miss his mark.

Sweat drops as he sees Sasuke shrug off his gut hit like it was nothing, whatever jutsu Naruto was using was insane. Not even armour provided this level of protection all of his attacks were meant to knock them out, heck some of them could kill with the amount of force he put into them. Yes, a bit excessive he knows, but he really didn't have a choice considering the fact the boys defences were several times stronger than a samurai in armor. While those hits did basically nothing Kakashi was able to get the basic principles of how the defence works, most likely the thin layer of chakra around them defuses the force of his attacks just before they land making it hard to knock them or even injure them.

Well, Kakashi was definitely in a tough spot and even he has to admit that with skills like these he kind of has to pass them. Sure, they haven't completed all of his criteria for passing, but they earn enough extra credit with their skills for him to allow a bye. Yet he wasn't going to tell them that, that would hurt his pride he'll throw out a few impressive jutsu first, maybe run them into the ground before time runs out after all he need them to respect him. If they somehow got the ridiculous notion that they were stronger then him from this scuffle they would never listen to him.

The two genin charge once more, this time Sasuke in front Naruto hidden behind, Sasuke dashes… well more like blown right into throwing a fist at his sensei. But before it even has a chance to land Kakashi hand is on his head, pulling him down as the Jonin leaped over as if doing leap frog despite his age. On the other side of Sasuke, Kakashi saw Naruto's hands were in the same movement they were in as one of his earily jutsu summarising that Naruto gave Sasuke a little boost in speed with his jutsu. Throwing shuriken with his free hand, Kakashi starts running though the seals for a jutsu. **"Doton: Doryūheki!(Earth Style: Mud Wall)"** Slamming his palms to the ground two walls pop up both in front and behind, immediately after Kakashi whizzes through more seals. With his back and front protected both Naruto and Sasuke would need either jump over or go through the side to get him. At least that was supposed at happened as Kakashi saw a shadow over him with Naruto head over the wall he just put up. Considering the angle Naruto must have made it close enough to him get caught on the wall, now normally this would be no big deal if it wasn't for the sparkling sharp metal objects in his mouth that Kakashi recognise as his shuriken. As Naruto took a deep breath Kakashi cartwheeled out the way narrowing dodging wind enchanted shuriken.

Sasuke coming behind Kakashi finishes his jutsu. **"Suiton: Mizurappa(Water Style: Raging Waves)"** A blast of water from his mouth he blows Sasuke back. Seeing a shadow on the ground blow him Kakashi blocks above just in time to catch a heel kick from Naruto. The power behind it made Kakashi's feet dig into the ground yet the Jonin withstood it opening his blocked arms to send Naruto back once more.

The two genin kept going, Kakashi parried a punch from Sasuke, a kick from Naruto, he punches Naruto and then Sasuke over and over again, regardless of how much he hit them the boys kept coming back like lost puppies.

Having parried another of Naruto's hits, Sasuke vaults over the boy for a head shot only for Kakashi to dodge and then block his next attacks. Sasuke backs off and Naruto takes his place, it was like this for a while now, while they had little visible signs of exhaustion the two were no longer coming at him together instead switching between the two to keep him going while one of them rests. Naruto pushes off Kakashi with his legs and into a back flip with his sight now clear he sees that Sasuke had started seals for a jutsu. Not enough time to counter with his own jutsu Kakashi was going to get out the way. But while his focus was on Sasuke, Naruto in midair had twisted to face him having taken a deep breath. An alarm bells rung in his head at the starting signs of a wind jutsu. While he was focused on Sasuke, Kakashi didn't see if Naruto made hand signs, but he could guess what type of jutsu they were and he was in trouble.

Sasuke finishing on the Tora (Tiger) seal and Naruto holding his breath the two boys said their Jutsu's names at the same time.

" **Roar of!"**

" **Katon (Fire Style)"**

Sasuke made a breathing motion while Naruto made a roaring one, fire and wind burst out of each respected boy's mouths. On a deadly course to Kakashi.

" **The Sky Dragon!"**

" **Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fireball Jutsu)"**

From Naruto's mouth a white tornado like blast was released, from Sasuke a stream of orange flame that grew into the shape of a ball as it got bigger. Kakashi respective went into slow motion as he saw the tornado collide with the fire looking as if it will sallow it up shrinking and growing in size like it was going to explode. He watches as the orange flames fight with the swelling wind and then as the orange turned to white the explosion finally came, but not the one you would expect. From the sphere of warring elements an explosion of spiralling white flames shot right towards him roaring for Kakashi's death.

The blast went right through Kakashi incarnating everything within its path, the ground melts trees vanish and the leaves of trees lucky enough to not be on its path burn. It's heat so intense that the whole temperature of the training ground was changed with that single move.

"Wow…." Was the genin's reaction to their Jutsu's path of destruction as their attack finally meet its ending exploding miles away in a dome of fiery death the aftershocks so strong they struggled to be blown away by them.

They knew combining fire and wind jutsu together would make the jutsu stronger, but this was just insane.

"I think… we killed out sensei." Naruto says with a drop of sweat on his forehand, never having expected for there to be so much damage.

"Huh…" Was the Uchiha's speechless response as he watched the smoke and dust clear seeing even more of the aftermath of their jutsu of mass destruction. The trench left from the blast was several meters deep, the ground it was made off now red hot and melted magma. The grass near the trench was burnt completely black and lifeless.

No matter how they look at it, they couldn't think of a way for Kakashi to have survived. That was until the ground that was away from the trench and the grass still had life started to move. Creaks appeared and from within them rouse Kakashi his flak jacket completely gone, leaving him in his dark blue ninja shirt that had burned marks all around it. His hair was dishevelled and his headband was missing.

"Oh, good he survived." Naruto smiles weakly, not knowing whether the fact they didn't kill him was good or not.

While mostly unharmed Kakashi was sluggish the heat from the blast alone doing a number on his stamina, but he was able to escape with a seal-less **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu)** diving himself underground deep enough not to die from the attack.

' _Well, I almost died, but I won there's no way to get the bell from me in the remaining time.'_ Now all he had to do was play off that big attack like it was no big deal and then fail them by explaining the meaning of the test, but then give them barely pass since they did work together and showed amazing but unrefined potential and they will follow him anywhere.

As Kakashi was gloating a pink blur shot out from the trees, heading right for the bells on his belt.

Naruto and Sasuke smile as their true ace in the hole made their move.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were hunched on the ground Naruto explaining his plan. "Kakashi's a Jonin so even if we work together we won't be able get the bell from him, so we need to make an opening me and Sasuke will fight Kakashi on our and then you." Pointing to a third person present.

"Will go right for the bells after me and Sasuke fire off a collaboration fire and wind jutsu." He finishes Sasuke looking with cold eyes at the plan, but the other person having doubts.

"But wait, even if I go for the bells won't he notice me before I even get close to them." A feminine voice arguing.

"Don't worry, this will be our last-ditch effort, there won't be enough time after we lunch our jutsu for me and Sasuke to do anything else to get the bells, plus we would be exhausted from fighting. Kakashi will lower his guard down and won't be expecting you, plus he should be fatigued as well slowing him down."

The other person gave an unsure look, but Naruto encouraged them. "Don't worry, I can assure you will be able to get bells with my jutsu in affect you will three times faster than normal. You're our ace."

"Let's do it, after seeing Kakashi fight, he is obviously too skilled to fight head on, it's a risk, but also the only chance we have of catching him off guard." Sasuke speaks and at hearing his words the other person puts her hands up with a loud shout.

"I'll do it!"

Naruto and Sasuke look at their female teammate with smiles.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Sakura was rushing right for Kakashi at speeds equal to the transportation jutsu and faster than she ever gone before. She was shocked at seeing how well Naruto and Sasuke fought and felt insecure, but kept reminding herself that the whole plan rested on her.

Naruto watches from afar knowing that in his current state and with the speed boost he gave Sakura there was no way Kakashi could react.

At least that was until he saw a glow of red from Kakashi's eye. _'Shit!'_ Their plan didn't include the Sharingan as a matter of fact the whole plan was centred on making sure Kakashi didn't get a chance to pull it out. The increase visual perception of the eye would allow Kakashi to perfectly see the speeding Sakura's moves and react within the shortening timeframe where it would have been to physically and mentally tried to avoid her properly before.

Putting his hands together Naruto made a hand seal.

The dishevelled Kakashi turns at hearing the sound of something coming out the bushes to the side of him. The Sharingan in his left eye was spinning and the blurry form of Sakura came into focused seeming to be moving in slow-motion.

Under his mask he smiles. _'I see so that was their plan all along.'_ Now normally it would be easy to mistake Sakura's surprise attack as a last-ditch effort to pass and done solely on her own, but the thin layer of chakra over her confirmed that she was working with the other two.

Thinking back to when Naruto first cast the jutsu. _'He cast the jutsu on Sakura while doing himself and Sasuke and then Naruto and Sasuke engaged me so I would let my guard down at the last second.'_ It was a beautiful plan and would have worked had his headband not been blown off from that last jutsu. With his Sharingan revealed he could prevent her from getting the bells by making the best possible move.

' _Sorry guys, but after all you put me through I want to give you at least a little scare.'_ With Sakura closing in Kakashi moves his hips planning to grab her as soon as she got close to the bells.

But at the final stretch Kakashi froze, his body refusing to move as he commanded it to. _'What?'_ From the corner of his vision Kakashi catches a white glow coming from his right arm. Stuck on it was a small piece of paper with an odd symbol on it, it looked like a circle with points on the top, bottom and sides of it, then what looked like a four-pointed shuriken making a cross over it, finally in the centre was what appeared to be a kunai with three blades. Kakashi had memorised many seals in his time, but never seen one like this before. He channelled chakra to the seal to disable it, but it was far too late.

 **ding-a-ling! ding-a-ling!**

At the sound of the bells moving the alarm of the clock sounds, Kakashi watched in slow-motion as Sakura with the bells in hand fly by him, Naruto and Sasuke smiling, victory was theirs.

"I lost…" With that, he closes his Sharingan eye and the slow-moving Sakura suddenly zoomed off getting caught by her teammates who congratulated her on a job well done.

After getting the bells Kakashi drags the group to the memorial stone.

"Alright, you got the bells, but which of you are going to pass." The three just smile Sakura and Sasuke each holding a bell with Naruto in-between them.

"Come on Sensei we figured out that getting the bells wasn't the true test and besides after everything that happened we either all pass or we all fail." Sakura jingles her bell after saying those words.

"She's right, neither of us would never have gotten the bells on our own, I'm not going to pass if it means those who helped me get left behind." The usually brooding Uchiha smiles, his so-called useless teammates having earned his respect.

"Ah so you guys did figure it out, your right though the whole point of the test was to have you overcome your odds and work together despite the fact it would mean one of you doesn't pass. Huff you guys really take the fun out of it, failing incompetent genin who couldn't figure it out was the fun part." Kakashi pretends to sulk, but on the inside, he was happy, getting the bells was very rare as a matter of fact the only reason got the bells from his own sensei because Minato-sensei let them after showing teamwork. But this was different he tried, not to let them get the bells, but in the end, they overcame all odds and surpassed his expectations.

Sasuke and Sakura felt sweat on the back of their heads, in truth neither of them figured it out despite being two of the smartest people in their graduation class. No, it wasn't them, but the class clown and black sheep that revealed the truth behind the test.

"Yep and you owe it all to me, I think I deserve to be treated to some ramen." Naruto gloats pointing to himself, his two teammates remained quite knowing he was right as infuriating as it was. They need to make sure to shut the blond up with that ramen otherwise they will never hear the end of it.

"Well before you pass I need to explain the reason behind this test, this stone before me has the names of villages greatest heroes on it. Each one of them someone who gave their lives for the village. Some of my closest friends are buried here." A solemn tension feels the air everyone taking in the seriousness of those words.

"Listen all of you this is your first lesson, working together is the only way you're going to survive. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Even if you're criticised for it, I want you to never abandon one another and make sure to make it home alive."

Three genin took his words in deeply, Naruto the most of all. He couldn't help, but think Kakashi a hypocrite, trash who abandoned him. But he wasn't the worse unlike the rest Kakashi never had an obligation to care for him and in the few interactions they had the Jonin treated Naruto fairly. Yet in the end Kakashi still favoured Naruto's siblings over him, he joined on the training sessions never questioning his absence never caring enough to check on him. When Naruto heard Kakashi's words he could feel the emotions behind them and this left him conflicted, he mourns for those who were lost and wants to prevent from happening again. He wasn't a bad guy, but that didn't make the anger Naruto felt for him go away in the end Kakashi was still among the people that left him alone.

* * *

 **After the Test the Hokage Office**

* * *

Minato was dealing with the bane of all Kage's as he felt a presence from the window. "You know I really need to stop leaving that open so you will use the door for once." He smiles turning to see his last remaining student and his sharp eyes widen so much that you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between him and Naruto.

"Yeah well I learnt everything from." Kakashi eye smiles before noticing his sensei's shock face and looks down at what was left of his clothes.

"Oh, this well funny story behind this." Kakashi jumps off the window sill. "But I think I'll some it up with the least embarrassing report that team 7 have passed!" If it was possible Minato's eyes seemed to grow wider.

"And not only that, but really Naruto was something else. At first, I felt short changed at the fact that you didn't give the twins, but boy was I wrong not only only did they put me thorough the ringer, but they also managed to get the bells." Kakashi says happily, looking forward to his new team, Minato on the other hand seemed like a gapping fish.

"But really Sensei you've been holding out on me with Naruto, he's just like you I can see why you hid it the boy is a genius." With that Kakashi waves the papers for the team's registration leaving them on the desk before vanishing from the room.

Minato picks up the papers conflicted with the fact that his musuko passed, on one hand he was delighted that his his musuko did so well on the other it also meant that the battle between brothers was going to happen. But more than anything was the ominous feeling Kakashi's words.

"Surly Kakashi was just exaggerating, because his my musuko, I mean there's no way Naruto could be a match for Menma and Akami." He told himself, but he was going regret those words for the time where Naruto true strength will be revealed was coming closer.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Damn look like I won't make and it will be a new month by the time I upload this, sorry about that. I did try and get it out sooner, but been busy and I realised that I was missing a part that I had planned only midway through proof reading so I had to add even more.

Now I know I mentioned that I would show a nicer Sakura in this fic, so I made her the like the ace in this chapter, even though she does nothing else. Reason being I am a firm hater of Sakura getting sudden power ups or gaining Tsunade chakra enchanted strength faster than you could click your fingers like most fics do. Tsunade had no reason to take Sakura as an apprentice in the first place in canon other then the fact Naruto and Sasuke were both getting training from a sannin. And worse yet they let the fact Kakashi says she was genjutsu type go to waste by making her a clone of Tsunade. I am not going to do that and am moving as far away from canon Sakura as I can. At the moment I am thinking of giving Sakura of a more genjutsu build which won't be shown till the Chunin exams and maybe after give her elementally jutsu so I would like your thoughts on that.

Below are Naruto's jutsu used this chapter and some not used, but are kind of important with descriptions in case no one is fairy tail fan. I also had like two original moves so I explained them as well.

 **Tenryū no Saiga(Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang) –** The user cloaks one of their hands in a whirlwind and strikes the target with their fingertips, leaving behind a trail of wind.

 **Tenryū no Saiken (Sky Dragon's Crushing Fist) –** Wind is concentrated around the fist and then released at impact increasing the blunt force damage and blowing the target back.

 **Tenryū no rasenken (Sky Dragon's Spiralling Fist) –** Another version Saiken however instead of just focusing wind to the fist rotation power is added to it causing the fist to be clad in a whirlwind. While the blunt force damage is reduced the technique makes up for it with its drilling and cutting power that rips anything it touches into shreds. This Jutsu is a Naruto original.

 **Tenryū no Yokugeki (Sky Dragon's Wing Attack)** – The user generates a large whirlwind from each of their arms, which twists and rotates to attack the targets in the surrounding area.

 **Tenryū no Hōkō(Sky Dragon's Roar)** – The user quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of air from their mouth in the form of a tornado-like blast. he user is also able to combine this attack with a healing spell to counter an attack, healing the target.

 **Tenryū no Kagizume(Sky Dragon's Claw) –** The user generates large winds from their feet while swinging their leg down on the target

 **Banīa (Vernier) –** A supportive spell that, by chanting out an incantation, allows the user to temporarily enhance the targets' movement speed by surrounding them with Magical Auras. When cast, the target, and/or user, is able to hover around at their own discretion within said magical aura. It can be employed upon multiple allies, and also on the caster themselves. This spell can also be cast alongside both Arms and Armor.

 **Āmuzu(Arms) –** After reciting an enchantment and generating a flat, elongated oval mass of Magic before their hands, the user surrounds the target in a quavering magical aura, enhancing their offensive power for a certain period of time. It can be used on multiple allies at once, and can also be used in conjunction with other supportive spells simultaneously, such as Vernier and Armor.

 **Āmā (Armor) –** The user chants "Armor", which grants either the caster, or the target, enhanced defences for an unspecified amount of time. The spell can be cast in conjunction with Arms and Vernier.

And finally, there is a new addition to my recommendation for NaruHina fics.

* * *

 **Journey of the Three Failures**

 **By:** **Kurouga of the Ink and Snow**

A Story with epic length and a brilliant piece of writing. The fic follows the Naruto story where Naruto lost his fight with Neji and it greatly changes his destiny. The three MC are Naruto, Hinata and Lee, while each is classed as mc and have a large role in the fic, this story is more Hinata centric with her being the centre piece of the plot. All three of them are doing in way that is both believable and give a good view of their inner demons that canon never explored. Romance for NaruHina is more on the side, but what's in there really strikes home and is a love story that would make anyone giddy. Even though only around 30% covers the romance. The fic also has wide range of original jutsu shows new sides to all characters that you never got to see in canon, but can easily see them really being like that.

 **Journey of the Three Failures** Rated T Adventure

Uzumaki Naruto's defeat at the hands of Hyuuga Neji changed the course of history. Now an outcast Naruto, Hinata, and Lee must flee Konoha to become stronger, and ultimately save the very village which scorned them. Strong Naruto, Hinata, and Lee. Dark!Neji, Nice!Hanabi. Epic length. NaruHina. COMPLETE!

* * *

Now if you excuse me I am going to upload this and get some much need sleep.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	12. The C in C-Rank Stands for Curse

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any characters from whatever series I use.**

 **The Dragon Container**

 **Chapter 12: The C in C Rank Stands for Curse**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry everyone for taking almost two months out, I admit half of it is because of Naruto to Boruto Shinobi striker great game by the way, but the other half was me facing technical difficulties with the laptop I use for writing took over 20 mins just to open bloody drobox.

But bright side was that a bug in dropbox was fixed that prevented me from using it on my main computer, so now I can write a bit whenever I do anything meaning my writing time such increase quite a bit.

Though I really couldn't muster the motivation for the last parts of this chapter as I couldn't really, put any good developing points into the fight and ended up sticking to canon which I am hating. Luckily while the same will happen a bit of next chapter there is a lot of new and interesting stuff I want to add that will attribute to the characters and plot development.

* * *

Minato was going over paperwork in his office it had been a few weeks since the teams were made and they were raking in the D-ranks at an alarming rate, all but one.

"Minato" Jiraiya's voice comes from the window, the Hokage not showing an ounce of surprise either due to know the Sannin was there or because he was that used to this intrusion nobody knows.

The Anbu made note to put electrical barbwire on the windows, it was just too much of security risk if the Hokage was too used to people coming through the window.

"What is it sensei." The Yondaime voice was tired and weary with accompanying dark bags under both eyes.

"Minato please give us a C-Rank mission it's been over a week since graduation, Menma and Akami are getting restless." The sannin pleads, his former student sighing in response.

With Naruto moving out Kushina hasn't been herself, plus he saw first-hand how antsy Menma was becoming lately.

"I would like to, but you know I can't."

Jiraiya huffing at that asks the question. "Oh, and why not?" His black eyes watch as Minato picks up one of the many stakes of papers from his desk.

"Mission records for the new genin. Team 9, 8 D-ranks, Team 8, 14 D-ranks and Team 7, 23 D-ranks." Minato glares at Jiraiya as he reads the next part. "Team 6, 0 D-ranks."

"You expect a C-rank when your team hasn't even got one mission under your belt. You know the minimal requirement is 20 D-ranks." Minato scolds the sannin pinching his nose as he does.

"I know that, but both you and I know D-ranks are far below Menma and Akami level, heck let them get a few C-ranks under their belt and they would be ready for B rank missions, no problem." The sannin trained a Hokage for god sakes and he was positive either Menma or Akami will succeed their father one day, they shouldn't need to bother with D-ranks of all things.

Minato only shakes his head. "I know that D-ranks are far below their skill level-" His sensei cut him off before he could finish.

"See leave the D-ranks to the other genin and let Menma and Akami be the assets to the village that they are." Instead of seeing his former student agreeing with a smile all he received was a frown.

"But I can't give them C-rank right off the bat, it's not how it works."

"Why not!" Jiraiya raises his voice in objection not understanding why the Hokage couldn't bend the rules a little. "You're the Hokage surly you can make an exception."

Blue eyes gazed into black, as the Yellow Flash utters the words. "I already made an exception."

Minato follows with an explanation after seeing the confusion on his sensei's face.

"You know it is unprecedented for a Jonin to be given a genin team a second time and more than that assigning a Sannin to not just any genin team, but the team with my children on it. Let's just say the council was not very happy at the show of favouritism." Minato grunts the last word, while he couldn't deny that a part of him was showing favouritism, no matter how unbecoming it was for a Hokage, but that wasn't why he gave Jiraiya the team. His original plan was to let Kakashi train Menma and Akami when they became genin, but Jiraiya recommend using this as a chance to step up their training for their coming destinies.

"Who gives a fuck what the council thinks we are trying to save the world!" Jiraiya couldn't believe this sure, it wasn't the first time the council didn't know its own place, but Minato kept them under control.

"You forget that the council holds more influence as a whole than the Hokage does, between the clans and elders my hands are tied. For whatever is to come I can't afford to have my authority as Hokage usurped. We were lucky that we could use the excuse of keeping the Kyuubi in check it's the only reason both Menma and Akami were allowed on the same team in the first place." Minato points to the door having had enough. He respects his sensei greatly and has always been open to his advice, but he was Hokage and the one who knew how to run the village first hand.

"Go out there and do D-ranks or wait till all other teams who have completed a C-rank."

Sulking Jiraiya left the room knowing that when Minato was like this there was nothing, he could do about it, but there was no way in hell he was going to experience D-ranks for third time.

Minato picks up some paper, looking it over luckily the sannin didn't check any of his papers because in his hand was C-rank mission and one he was going to assign to a team very soon.

* * *

 **At Training Ground 3**

* * *

Kakashi was watching his genin do another team exercise these past few days that was all they were doing mostly. He did have them do some spars and D-rank, but was only gauging their skills while he works out the best training methods for each. He half expected them to explode and demand a hard mission, but was sorely disappointed that they never reached that point thanks to one blond haired boy. Surprisingly Naruto got both his teammates to take D-ranks seriously by telling them the more they do, the quicker they would be free of them, since then the team has worked through D-rank after D-rank and soon Kakashi will have to make good on Naruto's promise.

Closing his book Kakashi shouts orders at his team. "Ok, that's enough Naruto, Sasuke I want you to spar anything goes ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu, just don't kill each other." Instead of them jumping at the chance to beat each other up his genin only gave him a weird look.

"What I need to act like sensei sometimes, I know you two have been holding out on me so I want you both to give it your all and show that you are ready for a **C-rank**." That last words were all they need without even waiting for a signal the two boys charged at one another.

Naruto was the first to attack with leaping round house that Sasuke dodged easily, the Uchiha going for a counter punch, but Naruto flips in midair avoiding it. The Uchiha scowls, their fights were always like this, Naruto's form was messy, but strangely it worked. The boy dodged from weird angles and then attacks in an unpredictable manner that even the Uchiha's Interception fist had trouble keeping up with.

Keeping the pressure Sasuke punch and kicks before Naruto gets his feet to the ground, the boy blocks them getting knocked back, but relatively unharmed. Sasuke takes his stance an arrogant smirk on his face to taunt Naruto and it works.

Naruto throws a straight Sasuke parries it, Naruto seems to tumble from too much force behind it, but Sasuke knows better. Naruto spins on his back foot going for a hook kick, but Sasuke stops it in its tracks with a front kick.

' _Nice try, I already know that move.'_ The Uchiha proudly thinks with a smirk. Yet when he feels the force behind Naruto's kick disappear as he gets hit with a tremendous force that sends him tumbling back several feet.

Flipping himself right up Sasuke wipes the new bruise on his face and stares at Naruto wondering what the fuck happened. What he didn't not expect was to see two flaming fists as the blond boy's hand were covered in orange flames.

Kakashi's eyes widen seeing that instead of the whirlwind fists, he used during the bell test Naruto was using **Katon (fire style)** in much the same way. _'He released fire from his hands and then propelled himself in the opposite direction, adding extra force behind the hit._ ' Naruto was getting more and more mysteries having two elements as a genin isn't unheard of, but it's still rare and Naruto's control goes beyond the norm for even most Jonin.

Sasuke's black eyes focus on the orange flames that now engulfed Naruto's hands. _'If you think that will stop me, you are surely not right in the head.'_ Preparing his stance Sasuke gets ready to defend as Naruto charges him.

The blond boy throws a flaming punch Sasuke's eyes sharpen the Uchiha unmoving as the attack gets closer and closer, then inches away from his face Sasuke deflects the blow his left-hand pushing Naruto's arm away from the wrist. It was the perfect answer the Uchiha saw Kakashi handle Naruto's attack the same way. While he would have trouble blocking as long as he kept calm and waits till the last second Sasuke could easily counter every one of Naruto's attacks. The Uchiha's prodigies next action was stepping into Naruto, his right-hand grabbing Naruto's back, pulling his teammate down the boy almost losing his lunch as his stomach meets with Sasuke's knee. Dazed Naruto was forced to the ground, Sasuke's left hand now on his shoulder, pinning him down while the right hand twisted and held Naruto's left arm ready to break it.

Kakashi looks from short distance way clearly impressed. _'Unable to block, nor able to really trade blows, a grab and hold was the best choice Sasuke could make but-'_ The Jonin sensei had the same thought in close combat Naruto's elements gave him the adventure a single hit would be devastating, but stop him from throwing an attack and the boy was defenceless.

"Give up, it's my win." Sasuke arrogantly declares with a smirk, Naruto glaring back from his pinned position.

"Get bent!" Was the dragon slayers reply.

"Ow!" Sasuke tugs at Naruto's captured arm, making the boy wince in pain.

"I could always break it?" Sasuke suggests a growl being his answer.

Right when Kakashi was about to step in and stop them, Naruto's right hand that was trying to push him off the ground back starts to propel flames out lifting the boy into the air.

' _What if he forces himself up like this his arm will break.'_ Seconds from letting go to not cause permanent harm to his annoying teammate the arm Sasuke had in arm look began to spit out flames as well.

With the propulsion from the flames the two boys start rotating Sasuke's hold weakening from the sudden shift in positions and the loss of his grounded stance Naruto not missing the chance to escape.

Pulling himself free Naruto retaliates with a swipe of the same arm that was locked, pushing Sasuke away the two regaining distance once more.

It was easy to see that Sasuke wasn't pleased and Kakashi knew why. Close combat was one of Sasuke greatest strength, but with Naruto's unique jutsu holds and throws would be the only effective measure he could do. It would have been too difficult to take out Naruto with a throw so that left only subduing him with hold the possible choice. Now that Naruto showed he could get out of a hold using his jutsu it only made the fact that close combat was his range clear and Sasuke would need to win without it.

Kakashi Looks at Naruto who was smirking, replaying the events that just happened. _'Naruto was still able to use jutsu despite the pain caused by the hold the focusing of chakra in that situation is really hard even for most Jonin. Not only that, but the fact he didn't just make the flames appear on his arm to burn Sasuke could only mean two things. Naruto's was able to freely release and control elemental chakra at will and two there was limit to what he could do based on his conscious control.'_ Kakashi thinks beginning to see just how Naruto's jutsu works. Naruto can release and control elements as if it was seconded nature, but the more difficult actions require him to focuses still.

This would help greatly when training him, since it means there was still something, he could help the boy improve on.

Sasuke makes several hand seals ending on Tora taking a deep breath and then exhaling a ball of fire at his teammate. **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** **(Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!)"**

Naruto only smiles running right at the fireball and jumping in it. Sasuke hears a strange whooshing noise before Naruto comes from his still spawning flames completely unharmed. _'What the hell!_ ' Sasuke didn't have time to stop his flames as a fired covered fist sent him flying into the trees.

His mind reeling and face burning Sasuke flicks his hands several shuriken appearing in each. If jutsu and close range didn't work this was his only choice.

"That's enough!" Sasuke was stopped as Kakashi ends the match. The Uchiha growling slightly not happy he was made a fool of without the chance to strike back.

"Ha did you see that Sensei I totally beat Sasuke-Temee over there." This only made the raven-haired boy angry and he contemplates if he can get away with throwing his weapons and pretend, he didn't hear his sensei.

"Really cause it looked like he had you on the ropes with that arm hold." Kakashi comments Naruto sticking his tongue out in response.

"But I escaped it didn't I." Really, it was pretty clear he was winning, Sasuke ended up defending almost the whole match.

"Yes, but a real enemy would just break your arm when you didn't surrender." Sasuke didn't really care that Kakashi was on his side, in his eyes, he lost sure he made a few good moves, but in the end Naruto was winning. Clenching his fist in irritation, not till last week he was top of class with only Menma and Akami giving him any form of a challenge, yet Naruto the black sheep of their family was proving to be just as strong if not stronger.

Sasuke looks at Naruto. "Hey dobe, what the hell is that jutsu of yours?" Sasuke wants to know if it was something, he could learn. He will make himself stronger, than the Namikaze the Uchiha would not lose out to them.

Kakashi was also showing an interest having been unable to find any Jutsu that works like Naruto's does.

"Oh... it's kind of a kekkei genkai once I master an element, I can use it however I want. You could probably do the same if you just focus your fire in your hands, but for me producing and controlling it is just... you know natural." The Uchiha gave him a weird look not believing what he was hearing.

"Wait! So, you're saying that once you learn the element you can use it just like that." Naruto's smile was unnerving, in some ways it was superior to the Sharingan even if they copied jutsu unless they had mastered the element they couldn't do it and they're proficient was nowhere near as good as the original without practice.

"Yep!" Naruto short reply, made both his sensei and Sasuke's eyes twitch.

"Is there anything else?" He would soon regret asking those words as what Naruto said next just made it worse.

"Oh, also I am more or less immune to the element once I master it." The sight he got was something he would remember for the rest of his life, an Uchiha gapping like a fish.

"Immune? So, with the fireball." Sasuke's hand weakly pointed, if that was true then it meant Sasuke would have defiantly lost.

The nod from Naruto was all he got and his reply was. "That is just OP mastering elementally manipulation and being immune is just not fair." It was so un-Uchiha like, but Sasuke really just had to say it.

"This coming from a clan with eyes that can copy jutsu, see in slow motion and cast genjutsu with a glare, your clan is a lot more OP then me and besides, my Jutsu does have its weakness." Naruto left the boy hanging clearly wanting to know just what weakness the damn jutsu had.

Sakura was listening in having an even harder time comprehend Naruto's newly discovered powers. When she notices the talk was over, she went to speak to Sasuke when-

"Oh, Temee let me heal those wounds." Sasuke wanted to refuse, but before he could even utter a sound, he was enveloped in green light his wounds disappearing in seconds.

Sakura was frowning having missed a chance to personally nurse her Sasuke-Kun. But more than that was a feeling she thought she would never have inferiority towards Naruto of all people. Sure, she was never that good in practical skills, but her grades and Iryō Ninjutsu skills were top of her class. Yet Naruto could fight on par with Sasuke and while she hates to admit Naruto was always the true number one of the medical class. Her high grades in theory have proved nothing, but useless so far and Naruto as well as Sasuke-Kun were leaving her behind.

So, lost in thought Sakura didn't even see them leaving, she hurries to catch up, but keeps a few paces back feeling like she just doesn't have a place on the team.

* * *

Team 7 was in front of the Hokage's desk, no love was shared between the Yondaime and his eldest son. Naruto stood quietly as Kakashi requests a C-rank mission.

"Sensei I believe team 7 is ready for their first C-rank mission." Kakashi says with a hint of pride in his voice.

Minato's gazes to Naruto and he has to ask the question. "Are you sure you're up for it, I mean a C-rank is a big jump from D-ranks." Naruto didn't miss the gaze huffing at the Hokage's response.

"Don't worry Sensei, my team is quite talented they already complete the minimal requirement of D-ranks needed and in record time I might add. These genin are ready for anything that may get thrown at them."

With a sigh Minato had no choice, but to give them the mission Kakashi wasn't someone that would miss judge his teams' abilities and is also more than capable of handling anything that might happen. "Alright, there is one mission that would be good for a new team, it involves guarding a bridge builder from bandits and other outlaws while he does his work." Minato called the client in.

The client was an old man, with dark eyes and glasses, his hair was grey with a beard to match showing his age. He wore a dark sleeveless v neck shirt and pants the same colour. Around his neck was a towel and, on his head, a pointed hat.

The man had a blush on his cheeks and a bottle in his right hand, even if the smell didn't give it away the old man was clearly drunk. His dark eyes scan the team huffing at what he sees.

"These brats are what I get for my money, a girl, a pasty brooder and short stack." Safely to say none of team 7 liked the man.

"Well, you better do your job properly, I am the great Tazuna of Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) and a master bridge builder. My land needs this bridge and it won't be done without me." Team 7 didn't really care, but Naruto replied with a tone of discontent.

"You can't be that great, if your drinking this early in the day. We'll do our job, but you better not make it hard for us by getting your ass drunk." The bottle in Tazuna hand cracks.

"What did you say?!" The bridge builder growls.

"You heard me, if you were really so great and your bridge is as important as you make it out to be you wouldn't be drinking on the job, looks to me like someone isn't taking his work seriously!" Naruto barks at the old man.

Tazuna was about to shout at the whipper snapper when a loud voice beats him to it. "Naruto enough! Tazuna is a client and you will treat him respect. Your actions now affect the whole of the village if you aren't ready for this job, I'll give it to someone else." The Hokage threatens Naruto shutting up, his teammates and sensei surprised that the Hokage would say something like that to his own son.

"Sorry about my musuko he is a bit of a problem child, but I assure you his team were top of their class and their Sensei was my own student. You are in safe hands that I can assure you." Minato smiles, Naruto clenching his fist words of praise for everyone, but him.

' _His...son...'_ Tazuna thinks sweating slightly, even he knew how strong the Yondaime was, slayer of armies, Konoha's Yellow Flash, the youngest Kage in history and he made the mistake of insulting his boy. Luckily though it seems the Hokage was acting professionally and not letting any feelings for his son get in the way. The boy was arrogant, but Tazuna did feel better, after all there was no way the Hokage would put his son on a weak team so his safety was assured.

Naruto discontent starts leaving as soon as Kakashi gave the meet up place, he hates being in the same room as the Hokage and seriously needed to wind down.

* * *

Hinata was going through another day of Jiraiya boosting and Menma flirty, with training going nowhere. _'Kill me now.'_ Hinata was starting to lose it, their sensei focused only on the twins, mostly ignoring her besides the occasional talks about how great he or Menma were. If they didn't get a mission instead of training soon Hinata was going to seriously try seeing if she could get away with accidental murder during sparring.

She felt two arms wrap around her waist, her first instinct was to shove an elbow into his stomach thinking it was Menma, but the size and feel of the arms was completely different from the scrawny boy, no these were muscular and subtle arms that she didn't mind having around her. It also helped that Menma was entranced talking to Jiraiya, most likely getting more cheesy pickup lines to try.

"Looks like a certain princess needs to be whisked away." A husky voice blew in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh yes, please." she's whispers back. Turning around, amethyst lavender meets sapphire blue by some all-powerful force the two were drawing closer and closer.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!" The gem stones were forced apart thanks to the untimely shout.

"Onii-san!" Akami exclaims in surprise, unsure whether to be happy, angry or sad to see her Onii-san again after their last encounter.

"Otouto, Imouto did you really have to interrupt." Naruto almost growls it out, he was running dangerously low on Hinata element and needs to recharge. _'Right when it was getting good, little longer and we would have kissed!'_ He screams in his head, resisting the urge to pull her to him and ravage her delicate lips.

"Get away from Hinata-Chan!" Menma shouts, Naruto rolling his eyes as he did.

"Hey Otouto you shouldn't be so angry we just missed each other." Menma softly growls as he did. Akami didn't approve of Menma reactions, sure he can understand not wanting his fiancée hanging around with other men, but this was their Onii… Then again, the prank during graduation did give her slight worry.

"Onii what are you doing here." She hopes it was to make up and come home, maybe even an apology for their last argument, but no such luck would happen in this world.

"I only came to say bye to my Hinata-Hime, before I leave." Naruto states, giving her a wink as he used his affection nickname for her. Hinata turns a slight pink as this was the first time Naruto called her that in front of someone.

"Why are you finally leaving for good, well good riddance." Menma smiles, any news that involved Naruto being gone was good news, it meant he could no longer interfere with him and his fiancée.

"Menma!" Akami snaps, not liking him talking like that, yes, they were estranged, but that was going overboard. "Sorry I'm sure he didn't mean it." Like any good Onee-san she apologies for her Otouto's behaviour.

"Don't worry I knew exactly what he meant." Akami breathe a sigh of relief thinking she defused the situation, only to miss the glare the two brothers gave one another.

"And for your information Menma no I am not leaving for good, my team just got our first C-rank mission and I wanted to tell Hinata-Chan before we leave." He so enjoyed the sight of anger that appeared on his Otouto's face, the look of surprise and worry on Akami was just as good.

"WHAT! You're getting a C-rank before us, we haven't even had a single mission yet!" Menma shouts in outrage, he was far stronger than Naruto yet all he was doing was training while the loser went ahead.

"Onii…a-are you sure you'll be alright, I mean a C-rank is a real mission you could get hurt." His Imouto worries, a part of Naruto found that she still cared enough about him to worry endearing, but most of him found itself enraged by the act.

' _When was this concern when I truly needed.'_ He thought sending a half glare to her.

"Please, be it a B or even an A-rank I'll get it done with ease, you just worry about yourselves not having had a single mission doesn't really look good on your record." Naruto boasts to Akami making the girl feel bad.

What could she say he was right, but this was a C-rank missions the C standing for **Curse,** almost something always went wrong on one and even if they didn't you weren't a true ninja until you complete one. It was also a well-known fact that loads of genin retire after experience what being a ninja is truly like. They may not be getting along, but she didn't want to lose her only Onii who barely had any training.

"Well Hinata-Hime I'll see you when I get back promise and unlike some people I always keep my word." Naruto winks at her before going off Hinata watches with a wishful looking wanting to go with him.

But instead she was stuck on this team and would have to go weeks without her Naruto-Kun by her side.

Their sensei calls them over for more drills only for the twins to speak up.

"Sensei I want a mission already!" Menma demands, as if he was entailed to it.

"Otouto's right, if Onii already getting a C-rank then we should have had D-ranks by now enough with the training already." Akami states also, having had enough training, her Onii was possibly risking his life on the next mission and it wouldn't be right to stay safe doing just training.

"I hear what you are saying, but there are no C-ranks right now." Jiraiya was, in a word pissed Minato was holding out him and instead gave the perfect chance to get his team out the village to a lesser team.

"Well, there are plenty of D-ranks." Hinata smiles, finding the glare Jiraiya was giving her oddly satisfying.

"Yeah what Hinata-Chan says, let's do some D-ranks." Menma agrees with his love giving her A dreamy look that makes her shiver and not in a good way.

Jiraiya looks to the twins they had so much potential they shouldn't be doing the lowest of the low mission and he was going to make sure of that. "D-rank are far beneath you guys just wait a real mission will come eventually."

It was Akami that responded, though. "When! Won't they just go to another team that has actually bothered to do D-ranks, if waiting was all it took we would have gotten one before Onii. I don't get you we should be doing missions no matter how small not sitting back doing training which we have done before."

Looking at Menma and Akami's determined eyes Jiraiya reluctantly gave in. Hinata could only smile they finally get a mission and the defeated look on their sensei's face made her beloveds departure less saddening. If you didn't know better you would think Jiraiya was the one doing the D-rank.

* * *

Naruto was the last to arrive at the gates, the rest of his team and client already there each carrying a rucksack on their backs.

"Your late brat!" Tazuna shouts, Naruto not caring at all as he gave him a tut.

"Naruto where's your bag." Kakashi asks, Tazuna wondering the same and about to throw another fit over it.

"Right here." He pulls out a scroll Kakashi nodding understanding, Sasuke having similar look. It was only Sakura and Tazuna who were confused.

"He asked for a bag not a scroll." Sakura states starting to get embarrassed by her teammate's behaviour on their first real mission.

Tazuna was seconds away from starting another fight when Naruto channelled chakra in the scroll and three months' worth of ramen popped out silencing the old man as he removed his glasses.

"Sealing scroll, with a good one you can store just about anything as long as it meets the conditions and it is as light as a feather to boot." Kakashi tells the confused man.

"But why ramen?" Was a question he couldn't help, but ask.

"Because it is the food of the gods." The blond boy responded with confidence in his voice, that creeped the bridgebuilder and his team out.

As the team left Naruto looks back at the village, soon regretting doing so after seeing his Tou-san face with the rest of the Hokage. _'Why couldn't they have made it the great stone faces of Hinata-Chan, they would get twice as many tourists that way.'_ He paused, thinking of a way to make that happen, with his beloved in his thoughts Naruto left on his first C-rank mission.

* * *

Nothing happened for the first few miles of the journey, it was so normal that Naruto was sure death by boredom was creeping up on him.

But then at the 5 miles mark Naruto's nose twitches. "Sniff, Sniff…" Sniffing the air a few times he caught the odd scene of water mixed with Iron, few more sniffs later he identified two very similar scents.

"Kakashi! We have two ninjas up ahead, both around chunin level in chakra reserves." Naruto speaks up shocking everyone as they all look at him.

Kakashi gave him a serious look and asking him the question. "Are you sure?" When Naruto looks back, his eyes seemed to be silted like an animal, but Kakashi wasn't sure if it was his eyes playing tricks on him as Naruto gave his response with assurance.

"My nose doesn't lie, there are two ninja and considering that they are waiting on a path this close to our village that leaves only one option." With the confirmation was all Kakashi need to believe him. As a ninja hound user, he was familiar with some Ninken having the ability to be able to smell the chakra scent of a person. Yet a person doing it, he only heard rumours of that in gifted Inuzuka clan members. The fact Naruto could do the same meant his sense of smell was already greater then his own and maybe even as strong as Pakkun's.

"Come on now you can't be serious why would ninja be after us." Sakura states, shaking a bit and worrying a sweat.

Kakashi turns to Tazuna seeing the obvious signs of worry and panic. "Naruto is probably telling the truth."

"What don't look at me, I have no reason for ninja to be after me." Sakura was the only one who even slightly believed him, but the members could easily see the difference in the bridge builder's demeanour.

"So, what do we do." Sasuke enquires, their sensei giving them an eye smile.

"Why we spring the trap of course." Sakura had a grimace, while the two boys gave eerie smiles matching their sensei's.

* * *

Gōzu and Meizu were twin rouge ninja from Kirigakure, they earned the moniker **Oni Kyōdai (Demon Brothers)** due to their bloody fighting style and demonic like wardrobe. The two were using the **Hiding in Water Technique** in a puddle as they awaited their prey.

After leaving Kiri with their master, the two became mercenaries specialising in assassination and they were darn good at it to with a 100% rate, but did their master care about that no! All their master cared about was that spoiled little kekkei genkai brat. They have been working their butts off to make war funds for him and yet do they get even the slightest thanks.

As the two brothers telepathically complained to each other they saw their prey finally come into sight.

The two caught a glimpse of the bridge builder and his escorts. The bridge builder was underestimating them a great deal if he thought a team three genin could stop them. Sure, the Jonin would be a problem, but they will just take him out first and then take their time with the rest.

As the group of four passed the puddle they were in the two Oni burst out their shuriken chain making its way around a surprised Kakashi and with a tug from each their arms the man was ripped to shreds.

Charging at the remaining genin who were ready to fight after their sensei's death made the Oni Kyōdai respect them a little, but the sheer foolishness for even attempting to fight them made both deadly ninja chuckle darkly.

That was till they felt the burning sensation on both their faces as something impacted them hard. Looking they saw the orange brat in the middle of them the boy grabbed the chain with fire engulfed hands and pulled twisting his body as the two missing nin came towards him.

" **Karyū no Kagizume!(Fire Dragon's Claw!)"** The boy shots kicking both ninja with fiery kicks, as the two got sent back they both disconnected the link on their chain shuriken.

Gozu looks seeing the blond brat smiling at him, taunting him before the two brothers could coordinate their counter Meizu was already being attacked by the blue shirted brat. He didn't need his brother to deal with one little brat, one swipe from his little claw here and the boy will be dead in minutes.

"Sasuke watch out, their claws got poison on them!" Naruto shouts, his warning coming just in time as Sasuke flips back kicking one of the said claws away.

Enraged at their secret getting found out Meizu charges Naruto with his claw, but the boy dodges easily and stretches out his catching him by his gauntlet and with burning fist he destroyers it.

With the loss of his best weapon Meizu only gets angry encaging in taijutsu as he throws a left hook. Yet Naruto blocks it with ease using his left hand. His right burning still Naruto steps and strikes the oni brother's midsection. **"Karyū no Tekken! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)"**

Meizu almost losing his lunch as the attack blew him away into one of the trees, luckily, he was wearing leather amour otherwise, he would have suffered a nasty burn on his stomach right now that would have had him out of the game.

' _Onii-san!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke was having a harder time handling his as he couldn't just destroy the gauntlet like his teammate did. Pulling a kunai out Sasuke blocks a slash from deadly claw, Gozu calmly pushes down with his heavier weight the claw slowly approaching Sasuke's pretty face. Shifting his head away Sasuke lets go ducking under the swipe and kicking his knee.

It doesn't do much and as the missing nin tried to bring his claw back around Sasuke jumps and round house kicks him to the head.

Now stunned Sasuke goes to finish it off his kunai heading for the man's neck, but at the last second, he hesitated his kunai changing trajectory for his upper arm instead and the few seconds it took was all he needed.

Gozu slams into Sasuke and once more tries hitting him with his claws, this time the boy totally defenceless. "Foolish if you are not prepared to kill then you shouldn't be a ninja!" He roars his claw about to take the young genin life.

Sasuke starts panicking his eyes start hurting, followed by his vision blurring for a moment. When he gets the focus back the claw is moving slower with a rush of adrenaline Sasuke twists his body kicking the claw away. Grabbing the gauntlet Sasuke forces the older man down to the ground, locking the clawed arm between his legs.

"Damn it!" Gozu curses, but with pure strength he manages to fling Sasuke off, before he could follow though Sasuke was in the air, his hands in the tiger sign having woven through them as he was flung back

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!(Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!)"** Spitting fire from his mouth Sasuke watches as the ball of flame engulfs Gozu sending him back into a tree with terrible burns.

' _Shit we underestimated them!'_ He yells in his head, eyes watching powerlessly as Sasuke approaches.

' _Onii-san.'_ Hearing his little brother in his head, Gozu looks past Sasuke seeing him in the same position that he was in. The two share a new plan and as one they both dash their target the bridge builder who was hiding behind the little girl.

"No!" Naruto and Sasuke both shout disappearing in a Shunshin, Naruto disappearing with a trail of flames left behind while Sasuke simply disappeared.

The Oni Kyōdai were readying to strike down not, just the bridge builder, but also the little girl shaking in her boots right now. They may have gotten their asses handed to them, but they would get revenge before they escaped.

However, there victory was short lived as both felt a fist to the stomach with enough force to knock them out, their last sight they saw was of the Jonin they supposedly already killed.

Kakashi held both by the neck cutting both of their oxygen off just enough to prevent them from waking up. "Naruto, Sasuke good job." He was pleased to see both boys materialise in front of him seconds after he appeared, even if he didn't interfere the two would have still rescued their teammate in time.

Turning to Tazuna he says. "I believe you have some questions to be answering." Tazuna gulps as Kakashi gives him a cold look.

* * *

 **Unknown Location in Nami**

* * *

A figure walked through the door and into what little and pale lighting of the place revealing a white mask with a red wavy pattern. The mask had slits for eyes and the four wavery lines of Kiri adored its apex. The figure looked like some otherworldly ghost, it's green haori with white trimmings hiding any features that would identity it's gender.

The figure got on one knee bowing down as it spoke. "Zabuza-Sama, Gozu and Meizu have failed." The person reported a loud chuckle echoing throughout the room soon after.

"So, the Oni Kyōdai failed did they, I told them time and time again to polish up on their individual skills and not rely on their teamwork." The man named Zabuza taunts. "Though for someone to take them out together they most have some level of skill. Even if their skills apart are only low Chunin the two together are comparable with some Jonin and their assassination were also top notch." Putting a hand to his bandaged chin wondering just who Konoha could have sent for a simple bridge builder.

"What shall we do Zabuza-Sama." The other person asks, the white mask facing its master.

Zabuza chuckled once more. "Isn't it obvious Haku." Pulling out a great broadsword that resembled a butcher's knife pointing it to his companion. "We shall go and finish the task ourselves and see whether or not the bridge builders' guards can entertain us."

Haku removes the mask, revealing a feminine face with brown eyes. "Of course, Zabuza-Sama I am your tool, I shall be sure to not fail you." The bandaged man nods approvingly at the words. The two leave the hideout together, their bodies fading into mist.

* * *

After their encounter of the Oni Kyōdai team 7 found out about how dangerous their mission really was. Wave was currently under the tyrannical rule of shipping tycoon Gato, who used his wealth to isolate the island nation and profiting off it at the expense of its inhabitants.

When they found out team 7 did the only thing they could, they decided to continue the mission there was no way in hell they would leave the people alone not after finding out what was really going on.

Now on their way inland to Tazuna house the team was on high alert for another assassin which would come sooner rather than later.

Finally, in the last stretch of the journey all was going well till Naruto's nose and ears twitch pulling out one of his silver Kunai, he throws it as a bush with wind chakra upping its speed. Surprising his team they all ask what is wrong when they investigate the bush all they found was a little white rabbit. This made Sakura scold Naruto, while Sasuke tut at the lack of actions, only two members of the team had a different reaction.

The first was Naruto who threw the kunai due to his nose and ears picking up the scent and sound of a human, but that wasn't all those silver kunai Hinata gave him were made with chakra conducting metal. When combined with his wind chakra the speed would have easily exceeded what a mere animal could avoid, the fact the animal was still alive meant it was put there in place of a person. Kakashi was having similar thoughts having noticed the fur of the rabbit being white in colour which only happens in the winter and they were in early summer.

It was at this time Naruto smelled another scent and it was horrifying. Just like the demon brothers the scent was that of iron, but this was stronger and clearly blood. The stench so strong that it was palpable, Naruto tasting in his month with every breath. This wasn't something you smelled from just one person, but something you smell from countless people, what was left of their old scents mixing and getting lost in the stench of pure blood.

When Naruto turns to the source his sensei shouts. "Get down!" Naruto did just that, Sakura not far behind and Sasuke having pulled Tazuna with him. Over their heads flew a broadsword that was easily bigger than Kakashi, embedding itself in a tree when the team look they see a man now on top of the just thrown sword.

"I see it was no wonder the Oni Kyōdai failed if they were up against Konoha famed Kakashi of the Sharingan." The man said, in a gruelling tone as he faces team 7 Kakashi getting a good look at his face.

"And you must be Zabuza Momochi an Anbu formally of Kirigakure." Kakashi states, being a former Anbu himself, he was well aware of all the big names in the bingo book and Zabuza was certainly one of them.

"Wait a former Kiri Anbu?" Sasuke questions, knowing that the Anbu are the elite of the elite, this guy was on a completely different level then the guys they faced before.

"Ah, so you heard of me." The rouge Kiri nin says his eyes glaring at Kakashi.

"From the village whose cruelty is so well known that it goes by the moniker **Chigiri no Sato (Village of the Bloody Mist)** and of one particular ninja who passed the exam there." Kakashi states, removing his headband, knowing without a doubt that this fight would be trouble.

"What passed the exam, what's the big deal we all passed the genin exam to get here it is nothing special." Naruto states and it was not Kakashi who answered, but the rouge nin they were about to face off against.

"Yes, but did you tree huggers have to kill your fellow students to pass." The genin eyes widen in surprise as Zabuza goes on. "Imagine it, people you ate together with, friends that shared your dream their final test to prove worthy of the title ninja." His tone was sadistic, as if he enjoyed the acts he committed, the thought of killing their friends made team 7 sick to their stomach.

"In order to become ninja Kiri graduation test was the taking of life a fellow student, but despite that you are by far the worse one to come out of that practise." Kakashi spoke with a sad look in his eyes, his genin looking in interest. "Ten years ago, a boy who had yet to even become a ninja slaughtered the entire graduating class that boy was Zabuza Momochi and earned himself the title **Kirigakure no Kijin(Demon of the Hidden mist)** "Kakashi spat, anger taking over his tone.

When team 7 heard him, they all froze having the same thought. _'He killed them!'_ When Zabuza spoke up again it freaked them out to no end.

"It… it felt so…good!" He declares, his eyes shining in ecstasy. After that he holds one hand up calling out. **"Ninja Art: Kirigakure no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu)"**

A thick blanket of mist enveloped the area, with every second it got harder and harder to see and soon team 7 lost sight of Kakashi completely.

The air was cold, biting into their skin, but that wasn't that had them all shivering not far from it. What had the whole team shivering was the silent killing intent seeping from the mist surrounding them from all sides as death closed in. None of the team was handling it well Sasuke looked ready to stab himself and free himself from the torturous wait for death.

This ended, however when they felt a breeze of cold air, hits into them. Turning to their teammate they see Naruto the mist getting pulled into his hands as wind revolved around them. Swinging both arms out a mighty wind blows away the mist the team finally being able to see in front of them the silent killer intent vanishing with the mist. As he cast his technique though Naruto's eyes widen, his head slowly turning around.

"Impressive boy!" Sakura and Sasuke got looks of shocks as well as their standing right in the centre of their formation was Zabuza.

"But not good enough!" He taunts bring his blade down upon Naruto. Naruto began challenging wind chakra to his feet, dodging completely would be hard, but he could at least make sure he didn't die.

Luckily though that wasn't necessary as his sensei appeared right behind Zabuza. "I would appreciate it if you kept your hands off my students." He slashes Zabuza's back with a kunai, only for the man to turn into water as soon as he did.

At the exact moment the clone dispelled the situation reversed Zabuza now standing Kakashi his sword bearing down for another slash. However, just like the Zabuza before this clone turned into water as well, splashing them and surprising Zabuza. Seconds later Zabuza is kicked away from the genin and Kakashi took his place in the centre of the formation with his Sharingan eye watching Zabuza movements.

"Really impressive no wonder you are called Kakashi of the Sharingan, you use my villagers jutsu quite well." The former Kiri nin praised, Kakashi glaring at him not getting distracted for even a millisecond.

The two look at one another seeming to do nothing, but in their heads they were each going through scenario of scenario of how their battle would be played out and unfortunately for Zabuza those seconds cost him big time.

 **"Banīa (Vernier), Āmuzu(Arms), Āmā (Armor)!"** Naruto calls, himself and the rest of team 7 glowing as he did. Naruto was green, Sasuke red, Sakura pink and Kakashi glows navy blue.

Kakashi let slip the surprise he felt for just a second and in that small frame of opportunity Zabuza charges at Sharingan ninja.

However, as soon as the Kiri ninja moved, Kakashi planted a punch into his gut. "W-What!" Zabuza coughed out pain lacing his weak voice. Jumping back Zabuza swings from the right with his Kubikiribōchō, Kakashi's Sharingan eye looking at it with boredom infuriating Zabuza.

Right when the attack was going to take his head off Kakashi raises his hand the blade stopping the minute it contacted with the plates on his gloves.

Surprised once at seeing his blade stopped with one hand, Zabuza didn't have time react as Kakashi batted the enormous sword away stating as he did. "You can't beat me, you never stood a chance." After he hears those words Zabuza felt a clean impact to the right side of his head his vision blurring as he felt it.

When his vision returned to normal He saw Kakashi with his leg extended jumping back onto a nearby lack Zabuza making the tora sign as he did the water rising in several spots and taking on his shape. With five new clones made they all charge for Kakashi as the original hands speed through more seals.

The seals Zabuza was making reflected in the Sharingan eye, As the clones charge Kakashi vanishes and reappears behind them and continuing heading for Zabuza as the clones return to the water.

Finishing the last seal Zabuza calls. **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)"**

The water behind him rose upward, its shape steadily taking on the form of the dragon as it rushes to Kakashi.

Naruto twitches a bit at seeing the dragon, but had little time to think as Kakashi disappeared and the dragon headed right for them. With him and Sasuke grabbing Tazuna team 7 jump out the way and into the canopy of the trees up high.

Looking at the trail of destruction his jutsu left with pride Zabuza scours the battlefield for the fellow former black ops.

"Sorry you missed." The playful voice came out and when Zabuza turns to it a water dragon several times bigger than one he just thrown is what meets his vision. As the drag hits the Kiri nin a giant water explosion goes off knocking Zabuza all the way past the lake and into the Forest.

* * *

Zabuza bandages go red as he coughed up a bit of blood, his ribs were broken, he surely had a concussion to top it off it hurt so much that he had no idea what other injuries he had.

Glaring at the man responsible Zabuza refused to believe there was this much of a difference in their abilities. Using his blade as crutch Zabuza stood himself up, it was a miracle he could held on to the blade even with his bruised and battered right arm and one worthy of respect for any swordsmen. To let go of one's blade, especially one of the swords of the seven swordsmen and even when the force of the attack threatened to rip his arm off Zabuza grip did no loosen at all.

Looking to his blade and arm, he saw the cracks appearing in the blade and the way his arm swelled up to twice its size both having taken the brute of the attack has he defend himself at the last second.

Struggling to pull up his sword, there was no way in hell he was going to let it end here, getting so outmatched by a single opponent when they should be on the same level. Kakashi was leisurely walking over his anger getting the best of him Zabuza shouts out his fury as he charges for the Jonin.

" **KAKASHI!"** He didn't get far as his vision fades to black his body going limp, the last sight he saw was of Kakashi walking towards him without a care in the world.

* * *

Jumping between Zabuza and Kakashi was a boy wearing the mask of a Kiri Anbu. "I thank you for your help, I have been tracking Zabuza for many months now." The boy states as team 7 and Tazuna arrive looking at the downed body of Zabuza.

"Is it over?" Sakura asks, the Anbu responding to her.

"Yes, the missing nin Zabuza is no more and has breathed his last." The Anbu says with confidence Kakashi walking over. The Anbu shows no sign of hostility or surprise simply letting the Jonin do what he was going to do.

Everyone watches as Kakashi kneels down placing his fingers on Zabuza's neck. Done confirming Kakashi pulls his headband back into place over his right eye.

As he gets up the Anbu speaks up once more. "Don't worry, I will contact my village about the reward so you will not go unrewarded for your troubles."

Kakashi nods to the Anbu and Naruto starts shouting out a storm. "Hey no fair, sensei was the actually one who beat him you just swooped in and stole the kill!"

"Naruto that's enough! He was just doing his job and taking the opportunity to kill him." Kakashi returns to his genins side.

"I know that, but Zabuza was really strong and this guy just offed him like that." Naruto was frustrated having not gotten a chance to actually to fight, the fact that such a strong, but messed up man was killed so easily just didn't sit well with him.

"I know, but in this world, there are people younger than you, but stronger than me." Kakashi ruffles the boy's hair as he says this and the Anbu picks up Zabuza's body and sword before vanishing in mist.

Team 7 plus Tazuna continue on their way, Kakashi looking wearily at the spot the Anbu and Zabuza once were.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Done and Done, which I am glad, I wanted to wrap up this chapter quick, but it was hard to get the motivation in when the fights and plots were so close to canon.

Anyway, yeah Naruto gave Kakashi a boost that helped him finish off Zabuza with ease, simply because I just really couldn't stand writing this and just wanted it to be over with so we can get on to the more interesting stuff and more original battles.

Now for the next few chapters there will be one where team 7 are staying at Tazuna and then I will go into a mini arc about Hinata's time with her team and a few other things. This should last two chapters and after will be the bridge battle and the end of wave hopefully.

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	13. Intermission in Wave

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any characters from whatever series I use.**

 **The Dragon Container**

 **Chapter 13: Intermission in Wave**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Next chapter is here now I am hoping to get another chapter by Christmas, but after four years of trying to get my room decorated, I finally started and me and all my stuff is shoved into the spare bedroom Harry Potter style. My computer doesn't fit, but I still have my laptop, but am nowhere near as good nor comfortable when typing up with it.

So we will just have to see about the next chapter, but enjoy this one for now.

Also want to mention that I got a new beta Imaginarivalued who is great at his job and finally explained in a way that I could understand why my use of past and present tense at the same time was wrong.

* * *

Team 7 walked through the forest after their fight with Zabuza. Despite having overcome a difficult enemy, the team was far from happy, as the way he was taken out, in the end, left a sour taste in their mouths.

Tazuna was the opposite. He was now one jolly old man at the fact that not one, but three of Gato's best men were beaten. Nami's future was looking up.

As Tazuna's house came into view, a woman with long blue hair and wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt came running out to meet them.

"Otou-san!" she shouted, hugging Tazuna as if her life depended on it.

"Shush, my dear, it's alright. I brought the ninja and soon Nami will prosper again," Tazuna assured her.

His daughter looked up and then turned to the ninja her Otou-san hired. "They're only children," she said with shock. While there was a much older man the kids were only slightly older than her own son.

"I know, I said the same thing, but these kids and their sensei have already fought off three of Gato's assassins," Tazuna said with pride. It was surprising how quickly his tune changed after being saved.

She still had a look of doubt but bowed to the genin. "Thank you so much for looking after my Otou-san. I am Tsunami, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Blushing, Naruto was the one to answer, "You bet. The guy was rude at first, but we showed him we're more than capable to do the job."

The bridge builder glared at the boy, but kept his mouth shut, knowing what was said was true.

Tsunami invited them into the house. As they entered, Naruto's nose and ears started twitching. Looking into one of the rooms, Naruto saw a young boy watching them. The boy had a white hat with blue stripes across it, his brown spiky hair sticking out from underneath. His clothes were a simple yellow top with a green jumpsuit that acted as pants.

The minute Naruto's blue eyes met his brown ones the boy ran off.

"Sorry about that, he's my musuko, Inari, he's… a bit shy," Tsunami said as Naruto eyed where the boy was just standing.

Sitting down in the kitchen, Tsunami spoke up. "I know this may be disrespectful, but aren't you a bit young? I mean, Gato's a tyrant, it doesn't feel right getting you involved without you guys really knowing what he is capable of." Her tone was full of worry, even if her Otou-san vouched for their skills, all she saw were children only as old as her own son.

"I told you, dear, these ninjas already dealt with three assassins and I am pretty sure they were the worst of the worst of what Gato could throw at us," Tazuna said.

"Actually, Zabuza is most likely alive," Kakashi stated bluntly, the words filling the room with dread.

Sakura was the first to ask the question on everyone's minds. "Sensei, how can that be! You checked the body yourself, he wasn't breathing." How could he have survived it made no sense, even an Anbu took him away.

"Sakura, what were the weapons used to kill him?" Sakura thought back. She didn't remember seeing a Kunai, but it was definitely a throwing weapon that hit him, albeit a really small one.

"Senbon, throwing needles."

"Correct, while these can kill if they hit a vital point, but not at the point of the neck they struck and they were originally weapons used for medical use," their sensei said with the three quickly catching on.

"If one is skilled enough, they could easily put someone in a near-death state that appears no different than the actual thing." Surprising all of them Naruto was the one to speak, but then they remembered Naruto was in the medic class as well.

Sasuke spoke next. "Why didn't you stop the Anbu if you knew? We could have finished him off!" the Uchiha barked, not understanding why their sensei let such a powerful enemy live.

"Anbu usually dispose of the body on site, even for evidence the head and sword would be enough. The fact is it was very possible that Kiri wants Zabuza alive and he put the act on to keep us from interfering or…" Kakashi let his words hang in the air. "He was a fake and working with Zabuza, if it turned out to be the first case, then for all intended purposes Konoha would have ended up starting a fight with Kiri and our relationship with them isn't the best at the moment. It was too risky without proper evidence."

Sasuke accepted the answer, but still did not like it. He, a member of the Uchiha clan, was made a fool of and he would not stand for it. If the boy appeared as their enemy Sasuke will personally make sure to beat him himself.

"Well, it's not all bad. With Zabuza alive, it will prevent Gato from hiring someone else." Kakashi looked to the bright side, but neither Team 7 nor the family was convinced.

"If Zabuza failed, Gato is more likely to hire someone else to take care of the job. You don't know the man, he would do anything to cement his control over us," Tazuna stated, clenching his hands tight, reliving unpleasant memories.

"You're right, I don't know him, but I know Zabuza and…" The Jonin paused, letting the tension simmer. "Well, let's just say he'll have no problem taking Gato's head even if injured so it is actually the best case if Gato attempts to hire another person." Everyone got the meaning of those words: if Gato tried to break off with Zabuza then he will be next on the man's hit list.

"Anyway, Zabuza will be recovering for at least a week, giving you time to work on the bridge and for me to give my cute little genin some more training." Kakashi returned his cute genin's glares with a smile. Tazuna and Tsunami were smiling as well for the first time in a long while, their eyes sparkling with hope.

* * *

Team 7 got into the forest to start their training.

"Alright, we'll start with the basics, nice and easy," Kakashi said, getting his orange little friend out.

"Pfft, this is easy, Sensei. At least train us in something we don't already know," Naruto grumbled. His Hime taught him tree climbing and water walking long ago.

"The dobe is right, tree climbing is so basic even a child could do it." Like Naruto, Sasuke already knew tree climbing having learned it from his Nii-san.

Sakura looked at the two boys nervously before agreeing with both of them. "Yeah…"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Well, you wouldn't mind demonstrating then. Focus your chakra to your feet and use it to run up the tree." Kakashi demonstrated by walking up the nearest tree while also reading his pervy book.

Both Naruto and Sasuke did the same, having no problems Sakura watched with sweat running down her forehead.

' _These two have already mastered it. Why I haven't even heard of it!'_

She was scared that was all she could say. If she failed now it would basically be shouting out that she didn't have a place on the team. She then thought of all the training and fights Naruto and Sasuke had been in while she mostly watched on the sidelines. _'Do I even have a place on the team? Even Naruto is better than me in not only fighting but also healing.'_

"Sakura, come on already!" Naruto shouted from the treetops.

Sakura shook her head, getting rid of any disturbing thoughts. ' _Right, I can do this!'_ Clasping her hands together, Sakura focused her chakra and then ran to the tree. She climbed one step at a time with no problems and smiled. _'I can do this, I can be just as good as Sasuke-Kun and Naruto.'_ The second she finished that thought her feet slipped, the chakra no longer holding her to the trunk.

She felt herself start to fall, completely helpless to stop herself as tears started welling. _'Why, why am I so weak?'_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"She knew that without breaking her fall she would get hurt, but she was panicking so much that she couldn't do anything but scream.

Suddenly the falling feeling stopped, her body was stable and unmoving besides the heavy breathing and racing heart caused by her scare.

When she opened her tightly shut eyes to see what happened, she was in the arms of her beloved who was holding her princess style. She felt like she was ascending having been saved by her crush of all people.

Sasuke's black eyes pierced into her, making the girl shiver and then without warning, he dropped her. Sakura landed on her butt, hurt not in body, but in mind. "S-Sasuke-Kun?"

"See Sasuke, not everyone has been taught it which is why we will be learning again," Kakashi teased the Uchiha. Said Uchiha just tuts.

"I don't see why we need to go through this again, we only have a week for preparing there's no reason for all of us to be held back cause one of us can't do a basic exercise." Under his mask Kakashi was frowning at Sasuke's words; this was not the teamwork he wanted.

Naruto was thinking along the same, except he was calling the teme an ass.

Kakashi really wanted them to work together, but denying training because of one will make them single out and hate said person. While Naruto did not have the personality that would hurt someone over their mistake the same could not be said for Sasuke and that was where the problem was. If Sasuke were to react negatively to Sakura it would only damage the young girl's confidence and affect her training, which as a good sensei Kakashi couldn't have.

"Alright, I'll get you and Naruto started on some jutsu, while Sakura practices the exercise."

Sasuke gave an almost victory like smile and all Kakashi could think was: _'Laugh while you can. You'll get your training, but it will the most boring training I can think of.'_

"Actually, Sensei, I'll like to be excused as I need to some training of my own for my personal jutsu," Naruto said, his sensei frowning at this, but was willing to let it go this once, only because he didn't want to punish…he meant give Naruto really boring training along with Sasuke.

"Alright, considering your jutsu, what I have planned wouldn't really work anyway." Naruto smiled and hopped off to some secluded part of the forest.

Kakashi turned to the only girl on the team. "Sakura, don't worry, while this is called basic, it usually takes a few days to get down. I guarantee that even the all-mighty Uchiha over here has fallen on his butt a thousand times when he was learning it."

The Uchiha giving him the glare. How dare he mock the Uchiha? He only fell on his butt around half that much.

"And unlike him, you are naturally talented with chakra control and medical jutsu. You can do this a lot easier than the boys, you just needed someone to teach you."

Sakura nodded, but his words don't seem to get through to her. Kakashi left Sakura alone to sort out her feelings.

* * *

In another part of the forest, Naruto found a clearing. Sitting down in a meditation position, he closed his eyes.

When next he opened them, he was standing in the sea of his mindscape, looking towards his teacher and friend.

"What's up, what did you need to talk about?" Naruto questioned as the majestic beast flapped its wings.

" **It has come to our attention that you need to get stronger much faster if you are planning to fight that Zabuza fellow again,"** the she-dragon stated, her voice carrying a wave of concern.

"Oh, come on, did you not see him getting his ass kicked by Kakashi-Sensei?"

"We saw you almost ending up sliced in two!" This time Iris' voice was more masculine, signifying that Igneel's personality had taken control.

"That was luck. Next time I'll be ready for-" He was cut off by a loud roar.

" **There is no next time, you can't rely on your sensei to save your ass all the time! Next time he'll have figured out that you were the one who boosted the scarecrow and target you first!"** Igneel's booming roar echoed in the empty space, while he sound enraged the other dragons' personae were laughing knowing full well that out of all of them the fire dragon was the most concerned for Naruto's wellbeing.

Naruto was frowning not happy with the argument, but silently accepting that they were right.

When Iris next spoke up the voice switched again this time sounding metallic. "That Zabuza fellow is different from you, I've seen those kind of humans before. They are born killers, you can't fight someone like that half-heartedly."

"I know that!" He felt Zabuza's killer intent first hand, he smelled the blood of countless victims from him as well. The difference between them was like night and day the countless battles and lives the man took etched into his very being.

Iris was far from relieved to hear that, it wasn't the fact that Zabuza was strong that worried them, but the fact that he was a killer whereas Naruto had yet to take a life. When you fight someone as bloodthirsty as Zabuza a fight to the death is the only way it would end, but they didn't know whether Naruto should go that far or not. Could their hatchling face the weight of taking another's life?

The rainbow dragon was brought out of her thoughts when Naruto asked a question. "So, what are we going to do to prepare as at this point fighting Zabuza again or someone like him is bound to happen sooner or later?"

Her sapphire eyes gazed at the boy. "If you face him again then you are going to need to get way stronger than you are now and the only way for that is with Dragon Force."

Naruto eyes sparkled at the technique as the dragon continued. "Dragon Force is the ultimate move of the dragon slayers, giving them power equal to our own."

"So cool! How do I do it, I can't wait to be all badass and use it to beat Zabuza and that ninja that helped him." He was hyped up. He heard stories about how strong dragons were from Iris and if they were true learning Dragon Force would make him easily as strong if not stronger than Zabuza.

The dragon was silent, lost deep in thought and then it finally spoke, its voice shaking slightly as it did. "…We… don't know…"

"Huh?" Naruto mouth hung open, his arms going limp as he stammered in reply. "Y-you don't know?" Iris looked away, embarrassment colouring her face as her hatchling looked to her with judgemental eyes.

"How can you not know! You said it was the ultimate move of the dragon slayers and you taught them it along with dragon magic, didn't you?" The dragon slayer couldn't understand it, the dragons were from where dragon slayer magic originated, the magic taught to humans based on the dragon's own powers. Yet she couldn't tell him how to do the ultimate technique that she just said he needed.

"Well… Dragon Force wasn't something we made." Iris explained feeling awkward as Naruto's keen eyes looked to her to find out more.

"You see, Dragon Force isn't so much a technique, but a side effect of using dragon slayer magic." Naruto tilted his head like a puppy not understanding what was being said as Iris explained further. "You see, after we taught dragon slayer magic to humans, they began using it, but they couldn't match a dragon's power at first, but over time the humans started changing, becoming more like us." The slits of her eyes glow in rainbow colours at the same time Naruto's own pupils give the same light.

Naruto's view changed. Now he was standing in a grassy field, in front of him was a human with dark skin and navy-blue hair, but on his arm were what looked like black scales and blue patters on it. "The more they used dragon magic the more they ceased to be human, thus allowing them to bypass their own limitations and truly gain the power of dragons. This side effect evolved into the technique that humans called Dragon Force."

The man in the vision changed black scales spread on both arms, blue marks appearing on his face. "In this mode the human's DNA changed to that of our kind and their power grew to match ours. However…" The man's scales spread further till his whole body was covered, he started growing his back hunching, wings spouting out blocking the sun, his face growing outward like a beak. His hands and feet morph into claws, his teeth became sharp and his body changed to something else. "Eventually the changes became permanent, spreading on their own till the humans we taught turned into the same species as us."

The vision ended. Naruto's mouth gaped as he uttered two words. "I'm going to turn into a dragon. Man I can't wait. I hope look as cool as that guy did." The dragon slayer gushed, Iris only nodded her head, knowing the harsh truth.

"No, you won't." Naruto deflated at hearing this and responded with an upset

"Why not?"

"Humans did not want to become dragons and for many the transformations caused them to lose their human mind or be driven insane. Some have retained their humanity during the change, but were discriminated by the very humans they fought for. To prevent this, we dragons started entering the body of those we taught developing antibodies which prevented the change while still granting access to our powers and Dragon Force. While different I am still inside you so your body has developed antibodies to fight the mutation," she explained. Naruto's excitement dying down as he asked the most important question.

"So, if I need this then how do I do it since you said you don't know?" Naruto was getting annoyed at the idea of not getting such a cool move, nor being unable to turn into a dragon.

"As we said, it was a side effect to dragon slayer magic. So, continuing to use it and you will naturally develop the power on your own, otherwise the only other way is by eating a pure or enchanted version of your element thus magnifying your power to forcibly awaken it."

So ended her explanation, leaving Naruto with nothing but train, train and then train some more.

Opening his eyes in the real world, Naruto stretched. The wind started gathering around him, growing stronger by the second. "Well, if it was easy, it wouldn't be worthy to call it a power up." With those words Naruto started practising all that he's learned about dragon slaying magic.

* * *

Kakashi handed Sasuke a leaf. "I want you to use your fire chakra to burn this leaf."

"You're kidding, right?" The Uchiha questioned the Jonin's sanity. What would burning the leaf do to make him stronger?

"Nope, not in the least. Until you can burn the leaf completely, we won't move on to the next step, which involves us trying to awaken your Sharingan."

That grabbed Sasuke's attention. "Then let's do that instead. The Sharingan would be much more helpful to me than this shitty leaf." Sasuke chucked said leaf away. He was already lagging behind his Nii-san, he needed to get the Sharingan as soon as possible.

"Hey that is our village's symbol you are calling shitty and to answer your question because you already started awakening the Sharingan and there isn't much more we can do." Sasuke perked up at hearing this.

"You probably didn't notice, but during your fight with the demon brothers, your reactions improved drastically when you were pushed. My theory is that your Sharingan almost awakened when under pressure and you temporarily gained some of its abilities." Surprisingly Sasuke was giddy at hearing this, which was new to Kakashi as he didn't even know Uchiha could get giddy.

"All we can do now is raise your reactions to make it easier, but without a strong enough stimulus you're not going to get it. I doubt fighting me would make it awaken as you know I won't hurt you nor do you have anything riding on it, so we'll instead raise your level so you can fight higher level opponents who can give you the emotional response you need." The Sharingan user said, his one eye focused on his book.

"Then let's do that then." Sasuke was smiling as getting stronger and getting the Sharingan was literally one and the same at this point.

"We did, but you threw your training equipment away." His gaze briefly landed on the leaf. Annoyed, Sasuke started making the hand seals for fireball jutsu, but Kakashi stopped him with a hand. "No, no, no…no jutsu, that isn't the point of the training." He waved a finger at Sasuke.

"Then how am I supposed to do it!" Sasuke shouted with irritation and Kakashi was enjoying every second of it.

Turning to the next page in his book, Kakashi said, "The same way Naruto does, hand seals are used to help ninja in summoning and molding their chakra, but aren't necessary. By learning how to change your chakra to elemental chakra you will boost your performance when using element jutsu. This is also how Naruto does his jutsu, he converts the chakra to fire and then envelopes his hand in it, you wanted to learn and so this is the first step. Now apologise to the leaf and start training." Sasuke grumbled, picking up the damn leaf. He'll get this in no time, after all the dobe could do it and he was an Uchiha.

"I'm not hearing any apologies," his sensei called out Sasuke blushing as he did. Kakashi better hope he doesn't get this down quickly otherwise he will be on the receiving end first.

* * *

The forest was missing a few trees by the time Naruto was finished with his training. As Naruto started returning to the house, he went through his pouch he finds a slip of paper and summons a book opening it to a marked page and starts reading.

When he got back to the area the team first arrived at, he saw Sakura running up the tree, but barely getting up two steps before falling back down. This confused Naruto greatly as he was well aware that Sakura's chakra control was top notch thanks to her medical training.

Looking to his pink haired teammate he saw her swearing, losing her temper, which while wasn't much different from her usual self, her getting frustrated would only make it worse and she should be smart enough to know that.

"Sakura, what's wrong, you should have no problem doing this?" Naruto questioned walking into the clearing.

" **Nothing's wrong!"** Sakura shouted going back to gathering her chakra, leaving an irritated Naruto.

"Sakura, you need to calm down. You'll never do it if you get so worked up," he advised, but all he heard was a growl from the girl.

" **Will you shut the hell up! You're nothing but the class loser so stop acting like you're better than me!"** She barked, spit hitting Naruto's face, green eyes filled with rage. Naruto glared back at her with darkened blues.

It took a few seconds for her to realize what she said, gasping in shock at her own words. "Oh god, I am so sorry, I didn't mean… to shout at you like that," she apologized her hair getting messy as she gave a few bows.

Naruto kept glaring as he said, "Now will you at least tell me what is bugging you? We've been in medical classes together for over five years, your chakra control should be easily beyond this level." He kept his tone harsh, as while he knew Sakura didn't mean her words, he was done letting people walk over him and also the fact that she said those words meant on some level that was how she saw Naruto.

Sakura avoided eye contact. "I-I don't think I have a place on the team," she admitted, Naruto's brow raised as she continued. "You and Sasuke-Kun do everything while I do nothing."

"Sakura, that's not true, you helped us in the bel-" He was cut off as Sakura continued.

"But it is true. You and Sasuke can fight and you're both amazing at it, I was only able to get the bells in the test because you two did all the fighting and you gave me a boost." Looking down, she started doubting whether or not she even had the right to be a ninja. Sure, she had high grades, but that was it. She could never compete when it came to practical classes other than medical if it wasn't for her book smarts she would be bottom of the class for sure.

"Sakura, you're a medic, you're not supposed to fight. Don't you remember the three rules Shizune taught us?" She laughed weakly at Naruto's attempt to cheer her up.

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop you from fighting and unlike me, Naruto, you were top of the medical class." Looking down a sad smile graced her lips as she faced the harsh truth. "I have to face it. You beat me both as a fighter and a medic. What's left for me to do?"

Frowning, Naruto pulls out a kunai. "I'll show you." Sakura watched in horror as Naruto cut his own wrist.

"Baka! What are you doing!" Sakura shouted, on instinct trying to grab the wrist to treat it, but before she could a green glow enveloped Naruto's hand.

"Notice anything different?" Naruto asked, his cut and glowing wrist faced towards her as he had the **Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)** active.

Confused Sakura couldn't think of anything as the glow died down; to her eyes, it was a perfectly executed healing jutsu.

Naruto wiped his wrist, showing Sakura the wound. "I can't heal myself, Sakura."

Green eyes widen in disbelief. It made no sense, the jutsu speeds up the body's natural healing process, it should work on some level even with poor control or executed technique. But there it was, the cut while not bleeding anymore was still there and just as big as when he first made it.

"My healing jutsu is magnified when I use it on others, but in exchange, my jutsu cannot heal myself." His blue eyes held a serious look, Sakura at first wanted to deny it and accuse him of making stuff up to make her feel better. She knew that was not the case though, she had learned the signs of the jutsu being done right and when it was being done wrong, Naruto's was perfect and should have healed to her knowledge.

"Now I admit I still have a higher healing factor than most people thanks to my Uzumaki side so this cut would be gone by tomorrow, but the same is not the case for fatal wounds. Sakura, if I am injured, I can't use my chakra to accelerate the healing process meaning you will be my only hope, if you aren't on the team then I can't fight at all and would be left to die." She looked at the wound still not believing what he was saying, slowly her hands came up glowing the same green Naruto's did. Hovering it over the wound, watching as it quickly healed shut.

Seeing Sakura was still down Naruto kept talking. "Look, Sakura, as you said I am a fighter, and you can be too, you just need to find your own style and figure out what you're best at. Once you do, you can find ways to help us out. You saw how we got the bells, it was only thanks to all of us working together. So, don't worry about having a role when the team is still new, 'cause when you do find out what you can do, we'll still be here for you to support me and the self-proclaimed flawless Uchiha."

The last bit earned her smile and Sakura joked back, "But Sasuke-Kun is perfect."

Naruto just looks at her before breaking into laughter, Sakura following.

"Yeah, a perfect Temee," he replied, Sakura calming down and giving Naruto a smile.

"Thanks," she said, turning around and focusing her chakra.

Naruto watched as she ran to the tree, taking one step up and then another, followed with more, not stopping for even a moment. It didn't take her long to reach the top, stopping her run, feet still sticking to the tree. Looking over the horizon as the sun set over the trees, bathing them in orange light.

She walked slowly down, Naruto smiling at her as she did. "See, I knew you could do-"

He was cut off as the girl hugs him tightly. "Thank you," she said with her head over his shoulder.

"Hey, come on now, I am kind of spoken for." But the girl's grip didn't lessen instead getting tighter till Naruto turned blue, her excitement blocking out all sound including the boy's final breaths of life.

From up in a nearby tree Kakashi watched the two, happy to see Naruto working for the team and helping Sakura get out of her rut. Seeing the way Naruto cared about Sakura reminded him of his own teammate that he lost. Thankfully the new team 7 seemed to be faring better and won't end up losing its heart like his team lost Obito.

Finally releasing her death grip, Naruto gasped for air his face slowly returned to normal. Looking down Sakura saw the book Naruto dropped. As she read the title, she was amazed.

' **The Regeneration of the Human Nervous System by Tsunade Senju'** That was the name of the book and as she opened a page and looked through it and could tell at a glance that this was really advance medical research far beyond anything that should be their level.

"Naruto, this book is of a really high level, what do you need it for?" This kind of book was one you would see doctors and professional medical ninjas reading for their master's license or almost impossible operations, not something a genin would be reading.

"Oh, a personal project, it took a few years to build up to that level, but I am finally getting what I needed." He smiled and reached for the book.

Sakura couldn't help but question who Naruto was as he took the book. His statement made it clear he was reading books at that level even during his academy days while the rest of the class struggled with the basics. No, to be more precise, Naruto studied both the basics and even further all at the same time. Whatever personal project he was doing must be extremely difficult for him to be learning about it along with normal lessons of both ninja and medic training.

* * *

 **Tazuna's House**

* * *

Returning to the house, Team 7 was greeted with the sweet aroma of dinner. As the team was tired from all their hard work they were all happy to see dinner already set up and on plates for each of them.

Naruto sat down first, followed by the rest of the team who calmly took their seats and with a chorus of **"Itadakimasu!"** the family and guests started to eat.

"So, Temee, what was your training like?" Naruto asked, interested to know what Kakashi had him do, but the Uchiha stayed silent, calmly eating.

"Oh, he was just _**trying**_ to burn leaves with just his chakra," Kakashi stated with an eye smile emphasizing the trying part indicating that the Uchiha prodigy wasn't getting anywhere with it.

The prideful Uchiha glared at his sensei as Naruto gasped in surprise.

"That's blasphemy, how could he do that to the village symbol!" Naruto made a big deal waving his arms exaggerating as he continued. "You could get court-martialed for that."

Sasuke glared at the blond as his face started to turn red in anger.

"Oh, don't worry, I made sure he apologized when he disrespected the great leaf by throwing it to the floor. Hopefully, by using it to aid in his training he will learn to respect the great leaf that along with the holy log is one of the symbols of our dear village." Kakashi and Naruto both silently prayed to the log after the words earning a laugh from everyone all except Sasuke and one other. The Uchiha turned red, the contrast between him and his blue shirt only making the laughter worse.

When it finally calmed down it was Sasuke's turn to wage war. "So, dobe, what was your training for your so-called personal jutsu," he mocked with a smirk. Naruto just smiling as he did.

"Oh well, mostly switching between my fire and wind mode while practicing control, I ended up burning or cutting all the leaves of a tree with just my chakra." Naruto smirked at the boy. "Though unlike someone I don't need to hold the leaf to do it can do it all from a range. Then I cut one tree up following the sacred ritual to turn said tree into several logs we may need as well as praying to the great tree to bless them with its divine protection. After that, I planted 40 saplings according to the book of the log and then healed any other the trees that were damaged while offering a prayer of thanks to the great tree's brethren for their help." His comments only made Sasuke angrier and bring more laughter to the table. The Uchiha clan were not worshipers of the log and were at odds with the village and because of they have burned down quite a few training fields.

"Oh, and Sakura also got the tree climbing down, no thanks to you. I bet she'll beat you at the exercise you are doing now." Said girl looked away as Sasuke turned towards her, afraid she would see a look of contempt. Although he was glaring the Uchiha was more worried Naruto may be right considering the number of days his own tree climbing training took.

Naruto kept talking, moving from topic to topic when finally, it came. "Will you shut up, we don't care about your damn leaves or training why don't you all get lost, you can't win!" Inari shouted across the table mostly aiming his voice at Naruto.

"Inari!" His Okaa-san warned, but the boy didn't listen.

"You shouldn't have brought them, they are only going to get killed as well. You shouldn't have even started building that damn bridge, Jii-san, it is only going to get you killed!" The boy shouted. When would they learn they couldn't beat Gato, he'll just kill them like he did before.

"Inari, that bridge is our hope. Once it is finished Nami would be free from Gato," Tazuna said, the sparkle in his eyes making Inari sick to his stomach.

"Hope died a long time ago! There are no heroes, you're going to get yourself killed and when it does, I'll tell you I told you-" He was cut off by a loud shout.

" **Enough!"** The whole table froze as the unexpected shout came from Naruto of all people.

"Why should I? You guys are the ones that ruined everything. Because of you, my Jii-san is going to get killed all because you gave him hope!" he shouted back, his brown eyes glaring at Naruto.

"We didn't give your gramps hope, he already had that. Despite the threat to his life he still built the bridge. He is brave and a true hero who is risking everything for you!" Naruto couldn't stand it. Here this kid's gramps was risking his life to save his family and country and the kid was hating him for it when everything Tazuna did was out of love for his precious people.

"I didn't ask him to and what do I care, I never asked for a bridge, nor for my Jii-san to be killed because of it. You're nothing but a spoiled brat who knows nothing of what we've been through! You have no idea what it's like to lose your family to that damn monster! Jii-san will be killed just like I said, because he tried to be a worthless hero!" Before anyone could move Naruto vanished from his side of the table and Inari flew into the wall behind him.

"Ow..ow" The boy started tearing up, everyone shocked to see that Naruto hit the boy and hard by the red cheek that he was now holding.

Before Tsunami could react, Naruto grabbed the boy by his collar, pinning him to the wall. "Do you think Tazuna is risking his life for nothing, do you think your mother is supporting him for nothing! They aren't doing this for themselves, they couldn't care less about their lives because what really matters to them is your future!" Inari looked at Naruto with fearful eyes, the blond boy's slitted eyes reminding him of an animal.

"They are fighting Gato, they are keeping hope, not for themselves, but because they love you so much! They are trying to create a future where you can smile and hope once more!" His voice started straining from the constant shouting.

"They are heroes because they aren't letting themselves be pushed down, all so they can protect what really matters to them and that's you." Naruto started shaking, his bangs hiding his eyes. "Yet you are spending what could be your last moments together hating them for doing everything they can when all they want is for you smile again, free from Gato. You're the only spoiled brat here. You're treating your mother and gramps like trash and act like you don't care, but when they're gone it will be too late to regret it."

With that Naruto dropped the boy who was shaking for his life before he broke out into tears.

Tsunami rushes to his side, glaring at Naruto for hitting her musuko, but any resort she had planned was stopped by one sentence of his.

"You shouldn't hate a family that loves you, 'cause not everyone is lucky enough to have one that actually cares for them!" Tsunami hugged Inari. She knew her musuko went too far and that he was suffering, she wanted to yell at Naruto though for what he did, but any words just died in her throat because all his words were true. She wasn't fighting for herself, gods no, she would gladly let Gato kill her if it meant giving Inari a happy future. She had her doubts as well, she didn't want her Otou-san to die, but when she tried to stop him, he only said one thing.

' _I'm old and going to die soon anyway. At least when I do go, I can make sure Nami is a place where Inari can smile and hope again.'_

And she agreed. She lived a happy life having fallen in love not just once, but twice. She got to raise a beautiful boy who was brave, strong and always smiling. But then Gato took all that away leaving her precious musuko a shell of his former self. His smile gone, lost to the despair that Gato brought upon their nation. Her Otou-san was right, they were going to die one day especially if they kept living under Gato's rule, but the least they could do was ensure that when Inari grew up, he can be happy and safe from the tyrant.

Naruto was stopped by Sakura as he went to leave the house. "Naruto, that was going too far, being so mean to a little kid!" she shouted. Despite their earlier moment, she wasn't about to let him get away with what was clearly child abuse.

When Naruto's blue eyes stared at her, she froze in place as the animalistic eyes were looking at her. The emotions in them were many, moving around like the waves in the boundless ocean, but out of all those little waves two of them were greater than all the others. In his ocean-like eyes, two tsunamis of emotions ruled the seas, there were cold anger and rage that made Sakura felt as though she was drowning just by making eye contact. The other was what looked like pity. These two emotions were so strong that even a civilian like Sakura could see them and the gravity of his gaze was not something she could take lightly.

Without another word from either genin the dragon slayer left, the other members of Team 7 making no objections clearly having seen through his true intentions.

* * *

In the clearing, he was training at earlier that day Naruto's fists started glowing bright red. With rampant fury, he swung at the trees. His arms a flurry of flames, all rationality gone, his strikes having one purpose: to express unrestrained rage.

As the tree started giving way, tears fell from his blue eyes. With one final and mighty burning claw Naruto cleaved the tree he was hitting in two. Both ends of them set on fire illuminating Naruto's face, the orange light making his tears sparkle while the shade of his hair hiding his eyes. Smoke rose, blowing in the wind along with the flickering flames both elements seem to almost embrace the crying boy.

Clenching his fist, Naruto opened his mouth wide to express his emotions, but no, not in a shout like every other person, but a thunderous roar that shook the forest, reverberating all over the island nation, heralding of the chaos that was to come. The wind and flames came alive at his anguish roaring themselves as if to join the boy in his cries. As the boy roared like a beast of legend, his shadow was no longer taking the shape of a human, but of a dragon with its wings out as it roared to the heavens in defiance of its providence, declaring loudly to the world that he would not be stopped. That the dragon would soar through the heavens and earth as far as its wings could take him and beyond, that it would not give an inch and overcome any and all obstacles in its way.

Back at Tazuna's house, the roaring was heard loud and clear. Inari wrapped himself up in his bed as Tazuna and his Okaa-san closed every door and window in the house. The two wondered just what was making that beastly roar.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Chapter is done, mostly some character development and explaining more on Naruto's abilities. I hope you like the speech I had Naruto give Inari I really wanted to show the emotions that Naruto was feeling from seeing a boy treat a family that loves him so badly. I also planned to have the Haku part at the end, but decided to finish the chapter he since it looked like a good point to end the chapter so tell me whether or not that was the right call or not.

So now to explain my reason for the theory behind dragon force. See in Fairy Tale Dragon Force is shared between all dragon slayers, but unlike the other moves they didn't seem to learn it from their dragons and looked more like a natural phenomenon. So, I came up with the theory that dragon force was more like dragonization and is a side affect from using dragon slayer magic. This would explain why it is shared among all dragon slayers as well the draconic features that appear when in use. We also know that overuse of Dragon slayer magic turns the user into a dragon, so being able to use dragon force is kind of the first step to that. I hope you like this little theory of mine.

As for the book of the log stuff I am assuming you know about it, if not it is basically a gag where the Konoha ninja worship the log. I have copy of the book of the log in my profile, I always try and get the log in when I can and Sasuke disrespecting the leaf was just the perfect opportunity to do so.

* * *

Also added some to the book of the log.

 _For every tree you destroy to make logs you shall_

 _Prey to the great tree to bless them and plant 40 saplings._

 _For every tree damaged for training you shall_

 _Offer thanks and treats its wounds if wounds are too server to treat plant 10 saplings for every meter the original tree was._

* * *

Now I would like to forward a message from a guest reviewer.

 **From: O (Guest)**

 **O:I have thought about songs that we should listen to while reading this beautiful story.**

 **I'm Ready from Tangle- Like you should have 2 endings Good and Bad this is song should be in the bad ending when Naruto is preparing to fight everyone after he capture his mother.**

 **Fairy Tail OP 9- Because that song truly represent the relationship between the perfect couple in anime.**

 **Strike Back- Do it during the War Arc**

So, for those of you who been with since the start you may remember that I mentioned doing a bed version of the story at a key turning point where Naruto ends up going dark side or that may have just been me discussing it with ferduran the person who put the challenge up. Either way that is still on, but I haven't gotten to the point where I will branch off yet and honestly, I don't really have the time to think about other fics. I thought these songs were worth mentioning in case any of you wanted to play them when reading.

* * *

Also, to a reviewer called "Badauthor2001" you have private messaging disabled so I couldn't send you an answer Naruto will get a dragon form, but it will look like Iris or I'll change it on the circumstances he ends up transforming in. No plans to make him look like acnologia though.

Next chapters are for Hinata were you get to see her kick some ass, with some parts for Menma and Akami.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


End file.
